EL DESEO DEL CORAZON
by diansnape-18
Summary: Severus no sabia como sus sentimientos habian cambiado de repente por ella , Hermione no lo podia aceptar el era su profesor.Pero lo que ninguno pudo hacer fue evitar el deseo del corazon
1. Prologo

El deseo del corazón

La tarde estaba muriendo al igual que el verano, solo faltaba una semana para el inicio de clases y en el número doce de Grimaul Place la orden estaba reunida

-Tienes que aceptar Severus – dijo Sirius con insistencia- debes hacerlo-

-Cállate Black yo no voy a servir de niñera de una insoportable sabelotodo- respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la ventana

-No eres niñera de nadie pero bien sabes que Hermione necesita más protección en el colegio

-¿Y ese es mi problema?- Severus miraba a todos los presentes con cara de fastidio, hasta que un voz familiar interrumpió.

-Severus no te lo pediría si no fuera importante- era Dumbledore que se había incorporado a la reunión –pero si es tu última palabra lo entenderé – "lo hará "pensó el director todos fijaron su mirada en severus esperando su respuesta

-Está bien - volteo y dirigiéndose a dumbledore le dijo- pero no esperes que tenga consideración alguna con ella Albus-

-Como digas –

-Si no tiene otra cosa más que decir me voy - tomo su capa de viaje y salió del salón


	2. El castigo de Hermione

Hola lo anterior fue el prologo de esta historia, he de confesar que estoy algo nervosa , es mi primer fanfic , La historia trata de Hermione y Severus espero y les guste mucho aquí les dejo el primer capitulo

Capitulo #1 El castigo de Hermione

Las clases había comenzado Harry, Neville, y Ron se encontraban afuera del aula de Pociones

-¿Has visto a Hermione?, estoy preocupado por ella nunca llega tarde – le pregunto a Ron, la preocupación se hacía presente en la cara de Harry el solo pensar que pasaría si llegaba tarde mejor ni imaginarlo

-Yo la vi – Se acerco Luna Lovegood - Estaba platicando con Ginny dijo que no tardaría-

-Gracias – añadió con una sonrisa en pelinegro, de repente se escucho una voz aguda y penetrante atrás de ello

-Adentro- Era el profesor Snape, todos los alumnos entraron lo más rápido que pudieron e inmediatamente tomaron asiento Snape por su parte cerró la puerta – Silencio - Todos se callaron menos Harry y Ron que seguían preguntándose por que Hermione tardaba tanto.

- Sucede algo Señor Potter – Harry vio como el profesor se acerco a él en una actitud amenazante pero antes de que contestara a su pregunta un ruido interrumpió, era Hermione estaba parada en la puerta

- Perdón por llegar tarde, ¿Puedo pasar?- la pregunto al Snape el cual se giro para quedar enfrente de la castaña

- ¿Tengo opción?- le pregunto arqueando la ceja – ¿Por qué llego tarde?

-Este…. yo… lo que pasa- por primera vez Hermione se había quedado sin respuesta a una pregunta –Vaya no sabe hablar que sorpresa y yo que pensaba que lo sabía todo- intento herir a Hermione con esas palabras, con lo que no contaba en que ella le respondiera

-Caro que se hablar profesor y no lo sé todo –

-Cincuenta puntos menos Griffindor, ya sé que sabe hablar lo que no sabe es cerrar la boca para no decir tonterías y para asegurarme que no pasara de nuevo, le informo que está castigada por los siguientes dos mese ahora siéntese- la fulmino con la mirada, ella no creía lo que escuchaba , castigada si reclamar se dirigió a su asiento

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Harry susurrando

-Ahora no Harry luego te cuento –

-Abran su libro en la pagina 10 y silencio- Snape dirigió la vista hacia Hermione y Harry

Cuando la clase termino Hermione Harry y Ron se apresuraron a salir del salón

-Srita Granger –

-Luego los alcanzo, si profesor –

-La detención inicia el día de hoy, la quiero en mi despacho a las ocho, y asegúrese de llegar temprano esta vez eso es todo -

Al llegar a la sala común de Griffindor después de un día ocupado Harry y Ron no tardaron en preguntarle el por qué de su actitud frente a Snape

-¿Qué te dijo ese murciélago?- pregunto Ron acercándose a ella

-Nada, dice que me espera a las ocho en su despacho – se tiro en el sofá que estaba enfrente de la chimenea y soltó un resoplido

-Pero Hermione, ¿Por qué le contestaste de esa forma?- aunque Harry no simpatizaba con Snape sabía que esa no era la forma en la que su amiga se hubiese dirigido a un profesor y menos a él

–Estuvo mal-

-¿Qué estuvo mal, bromeas? es lo mejor que pudo hacer, y más a él, pero bueno nos vas a decir por qué lo hiciste – Hermione se enderezo al mismo tiempo que los chicos tomaron asiento

-Verán lo que pasa es que Ginny me dijo que la orden mando a Snape para que me protegiera –

Harry y Ron se sorprendieron

- Snape protegerte eso pasara el día que los elefante rosas vuelen-

-Los elefantes rosas ya vuelan Harry recuerda a Umbridge - los tres chicos rieron – ¿Pero que Dumbledore no confía en nosotros? –

-No le se Harry ya sabes que sus decisiones son muy raras pero me molesta la idea que Snape me ande vigilando las 24 horas del día, Pero en fin creo que Dumbledore sabe lo que hace – esas palabras no calmaron a Harry al contrario lo pusieron a pensar," _en qué clase de peligro se podría encontrar Hermione para que mandaran a Snape a cuidar de ella "_

- Y ese Dumbledore que sabe, porque te impone a ese lambiscón no suficiente castigo tienes con verlo diario – el semblante de Hermione cambio de inmediato – El castigo con Snape se me había olvidado- el reloj marcaba las 7:45 se levanto y salió disparada hacia las mazmorras


	3. Anunciando el Peligro

Hola chicos, quiero agradecer los reviews eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendo aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. XOXO

Capitulo # 2 Anunciando el Peligro

Hermione había llegado a las mazmorras justo a tiempo, tomo todo el aire que pudo y toco la enorme puerta de madera.

TOC, TOC

-Adelante – al entrar vio a su profesor de Pociones sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro – Casi no llega Granger- le dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro

- Perdón – Hermione examino el despacho del profesor, jamás había estado ahí, las paredes estaban tapizadas de un verde esmeralda, las cortinas eran de color negro, había mucho libreros los cuales contenían la colección privada de libros de Snape se encontró con una enorme chimenea de piedra y enfrente de ella un sillón de piel en color negro.

-Se va a quedar ahí mirando mi despacho, o va a hacer algo de provecho- Snape ya se había levantado de su asiento, se acerco a una puerta y la abrió.

- Va a ordenar todas estas botellas por orden alfabético – ante la castaña había un armario de por lo menos dos metros de largo con enormes estantes llenos de botellas que contenían ingredientes para preparar pociones.

- Esta bien profesor – saco de su túnica la varita, y justo antes de que dijera algo Snape la interrumpió – A caso se golpeo la cabeza cuando venia hacia aquí Granger.

- No que yo recuerde profesor, ¿Por qué?-

- Su varita, va a hacerlo si magia – le estiro la mano para recogerla ella se la dio- hora si puede comenzar

Hermione se adentro al armario y se dispuso a bajar las botellas_ "Hermione eres una idiota, es un castigo no un premio y todavía pretendías hacerlo con magia si como no ni en un millón de años es Snape" _ Se paso la siguiente hora y media ordenando todo "_Que desordenado es el profesor"_ pensó pero lo que jamás se imagino es que minutos antes de que llegara el había desordenado el armario a propósito.

-Ya termino Granger –

-Aun no, me falta poco-

-Que lenta es, a mi me lleva solo unos segundos-

-Sí pero usted si puede usar su varita- Hermione dijo esto último en voz baja esperando no ser escuchada por Snape.

- Treinta puntos menos Griffindor por la insolencia con la que contesta –

La castaña no dijo mas y volvió a lo suyo deseando que esa tortura se terminara lo más rápido posible , pero como era de esperarse los minutos se la hicieron eternos entre frascos que contenían en su mayoría ingredientes extremadamente asquerosos. Ya cuando había terminado de ordenar todo, vio que se la había olvidado un frasco, lo recogió pero no distinguió que era además no tenia etiqueta.

-Profesor – salió del armario con el frasco en la mano

-Ahora que quiere Granger – Severus ni la volteo a ver ya que se encontraba calificando el examen que había aplicado a los alumnos de tercer grado.

- Que ingrediente es este, no logro identificarlo y no tiene etiqueta – Ante las palabras de la castaña el profesor la volteo a ver , Hermione reconoció inmediatamente la expresión de él , estaba a punto de decir algo hiriente y parecía disfrutarlo.

-Me sorprende algo que la señorita mírenme lo sé todo, no sepa algo tan simple - le dijo alzando la ceja, Hermione apretaba los puños debajo de su túnica evitando gritarle que era un perfecto imbécil.

- Eso Granger es huevos de ashwinder y se utiliza en la elaboración de filtros amorosos, pero por que le digo eso si usted debería conocerlos ya que los utiliza al hacer las pociones que le da a Potter - sonrió sarcásticamente

- Harry no es ni novio ni yo le doy filtros amorosos y si así fuera, a usted que le importa-

-Que es lo que acaba de decir Granger – El rosto de Snape reflejaba ira y rabia – Escuche me importa pero no de la manera que usted cree niña tonta – La jalo haciendo que se sentara en una silla en frente de su escritorio y se sentó enfrente diciendo.

- Ya se ha de haber enterado que la orden me mando a protegerla-

- Si yo no entiendo porque, en que peligro puedo estar-

- Se lo voy a decir pero no espere que sea su niñera de tiempo completo, el Señor Tenebroso le ha puesto precio a su cabeza, literalmente – Hermione se paro abruptamente de la silla

- Que! , mi cabeza tiene precio-

-Cállese y escuche, el ha prometido (Voldemort prometer si como no) que al mortifago que le entregue su cabeza lo hará ministro de magia –

-Pero Voldemort no tiene ese poder o si –

- El ministerio está a punto de caer y la verdad es un cargo que muchos quieren, por eso está en un gran peligro- Hermione impactada volvió a su asiento

-Pero ¿por qué yo?-

- Como se ve que es tonta o ingenua, últimamente se ha rumorado que usted es la nueva conquista de Potter, ese rumor llego a los oídos del Señor Tenebroso y en un intento más de dañarlo, la ha pedido a usted – Hermione apenas podía procesar lo que Snape le decía, y si era así entonces tendría a todos los mortifagos tras ella.

-¡Y mis papas! ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos?-

-La orden los va a proteger, les han borrado la memoria y los han sacado del país, usted no tendrá contacto con ellos hasta que las cosas se solucionen- Hermione se sintió un poco más aliviada pero triste al saber que no vería a sus papas en quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada ahora no tiene que preocuparse por sus padres, ellos estarán bien- Hermione confiaba en la orden y sabia que protegerían a sus padres hasta con su propia vida si fuese necesario

- Y eso que tiene que ver eso con lo que me dijo- le dijo algo molesta

-Vera no puedo cuidar de usted si anda por todo el colegio besuqueándose con Potter o con alguien más, o haciendo cualquier otra cosa , con eso de que a usted no se le da hacer tonterías , así que le recomiendo no hacer algo imprudente, porque aunque haya aceptado cuidarla no soy su guardaespaldas personal – le dijo tomando el frasco y acomodándolo en su respectivo lugar – Por cierto ya se puede retirar mañana a la misma hora entendido , y le recomiendo que no le cuente nada a su novio Potter ni al despistado de Weasley-

- Ya le he dicho que no es mi novio- Hermione no sabía porque sentía esa urgente necesidad de aclararle a su Profesor de Pociones que no tenía a nada que ver con Harry y que eran amigos

- No me tiente Granger, con cuidado- Severus se acerco y le abrió la puerta

Al salir del despacho camino sin rumbo fijo pensando en lo que le había dicho Snape sintió un gran temor sabiendo que más de uno la quería muerta, no pudiendo mas con sus pensamientos corrió hacia la torre de astronomía una vez ahí se puso a llorar, una vez que se hubo tranquilizado volvió a su sala común y se metió en su cama con la esperanza de no recordar nada de lo sucedido.

Mientras que en las mazmorras Snape estaba ya recostado en su cama se había cambiado de ropa y lucia una pijama negra de seda que hacia juego con las sabanas de su habitación, estaba escribiendo en lo que parecía un diario.

_No me gusta verla así, hoy estuve a punto de abrazarla y consolarla al ver su reacción ante lo que le dije pero me contuve, no sé como por un momento me deje llevar pero afortunadamente no lo hice , no pienso dejar que le hagan ningún daño, a ella no, si es necesario peleare contra el mismísimo lord._

_Me dolió el que defendiera a Potter con tanto ahincó, pero no permitiré que otro Potter me robe a la mujer que amo aunque quise mucho a Lily ahora la única que ocupa mi corazón es Hermione poco a poco fue conquistándome con su sonrisa y su forma de ser , tan valerosa como un Griffindor debe ser y a pesar de que soy su profesor y veinte años mayor que ella no me importa yo la quiero pero estoy seguro que ella jamás se fijara en mi, al fin de cuentas quien va a querer a alguien como yo. Mientras tanto seguiré sufriendo por no tenerla a mi lado, lo único que me queda es conformarme con los instantes que la vea y cuidarla e intentar guardar todo esto dentro de mí, no me gusta tratarla mal pero es la única forma de que mi cabeza y razón controle a mi urgente necesidad de tenerla conmigo._

Cuando termino de escribir dejo su libreta sobre la mesa de noche y se recostó, el reloj marcaba ya las 12:15

Espero y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, como ven Severus está enamorado de Hermione no es lindo a mi me parece que sí. Como estoy de vacaciones podre subir los capítulos más rápido el próximo lo subiré lunes o el martes no se ¿qué opinan ustedes? Ya saben se aceptan felicitaciones, sugerencias, dudas, tomatazos o cualquier otra cosa.


	4. El baño de Prefectos

Capitulo # 3 El baño de Prefectos

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había iniciado el curso, Hermione seguía cumpliendo los castigos de Severus aunque el castigo estaba a punto de terminar Hermione se sentía triste porque más que castigos parecía una recompensa ya que Snape le había encomendado la tarea de ayudarlo en la preparación de una poción multijugos y eso la castaña lo veía como una oportunidad para aprender de una de las mentes más brillantes que había en el mundo de la magia.

-Listo Srita Granger ya solo falta agregar los crisopos, tiene que reposar unas ocho horas, así que ya se puede retirar –

-Como usted diga Profesor –

-Por cierto, la veo mañana a las 5 de la tarde – dijo mientras retiraba el caldero del fuego

-¿A las cinco?-

-Si por que tiene algo más que hacer Granger-

-Señor mañana hay partido de quidditch- Hermione pensó que por un momento podría convencer a Snape para que accediera iniciar el castigo más tarde al fin y al cabo siempre había empezado a las ocho

–Se me olvidaba que le gusta ver a esos neardentales pelearse por una estúpida pelota - a Severus no le gustaba el Quidditch sin embargo asistía a los partidos por que Dumbledore se lo pedía, pero como esta vez el director había salido de la escuela no tenía ninguna intención de ir.

- ¿O no será porque quiere ver a su novio? – le dijo girándose para quedar enfrente de ella

-Mi novio, ¿Cuál?- La cara de Hermione era de duda

-El estúpido de Potter, o es que tiene otro aparte de él, porque no me sorprendería, ese niño es tan arrogante que nadie lo aguanta-

- Cuantas veces le tengo que repetir que Harry solo es mi amigo, no tengo nada con él ni con nadie mas – Se alegro al escuchar esas palabras, el corazón de su pequeña no estaba habitado por nadie a Hermione le pareció ver que sonreía , pero de inmediato cabio su expresión.

- A mí, ninguna además eso es algo que no me interesa, la veo mañana a las cinco, adiós-

Hermione salió furiosa del despacho de Snape pero no sabía por qué, por no poder asistir al partido o por que Severus se empeñaba en asegurar que ella tenía algo que ver con Harry "_Que esperabas Hermione que te dijera que te daría permiso hasta de faltar para que pudieras celebrar con los demás, despierta niña estamos hablando del profesor más temido de todo Hogwarts " _

Hermione no se dio cuenta que esta vez el castigo había durado tan solo unos 45 minutos, _"Tan poco tiempo yo esperaba que me tuviera ahí con el por lo menos hasta la media noche que hare_"

-Ya se – corrió hasta la torre Gryffindor y saco una muda de ropa diez minutos después se encontraba en el baño de prefectos llenando la tina para meterse en ella y relajarse un rato.

-Holo Severus como estas -

-Bien filius ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Snape dejando un pergamino sobre la mesa mientras le ofrecía un asiento a lo que el profesor lo rechazo.

-Lo siento Severus esta es una visita corta, veras tengo que salir del colegio por unos días y quería ver si te podrías encargar de las guardias nocturnas – la cara de Snape reflejaba fastidio, tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para encargarse de otra más , pero no había opción sabía que flitwick insistiría.

-Está bien yo me encargo- el profesor de encantamientos no imagino que aceptara de inmediato pero antes de que se retractara le dijo

-Gracias Severus, bueno me voy – salió dejando a Snape aun pensando en por qué acepto

Sin nada de ganas de andar por el castillo castigando y quitando puntos a alumnos que andaban fuera tomo su túnica y salió a inspeccionar el castillo, ya había pasado una hora recorriendo Hogwarts y como pensó fue de lo más aburrido salvo por Colin Griffin al que se encontró merodeando por las cocinas, llego al quinto piso sin imaginar lo que le esperaba , reviso el piso y antes de marcharse decidió pasar por el baño de prefectos al abrir la puerta se encontró a Hermione Granger.

-No puede ser es ella- el corazón de Severus se estremeció al ver a esa hermosa chica dormida en la bañera – Tranquilízate Severus - le dijo una voz en su interior. Se quedo observándola durante unos minutos con el riesgo de que despertara y lo viera; no sabía qué hacer, correr, esconderse, regañarla o ir hacia ella y besarla. "_Es tan linda cuando duerme parece un ángel, es hermosa"._

Se acerco a ella en silencio y contemplo como la espuma cubría deliciosamente su cuerpo, le paso su dedo pulgar por los labios y le dijo casi susurrando- Te quiero pequeña – ella esbozo una gran sonrisa lo que ocasiono que Severus respondiera con el mismo gesto de repente volviendo es si se enderezo y con una voz fuerte y sarcástica dijo.

-Bonitas horas para tomar un baño ¿No le parece?- Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Snape salto del susto salpicando al profesor y cubriéndose inmediatamente con una toalla

-Que… ¿Qué hace aquí?- estaba colorada y no era para menos su profesor la había visto en la bañera

-Yo pues parece que hago mi ronda nocturna, la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué hace usted?

-Tomando un baño, no es bastante obvio-

-Treinta puntos menos Gryffindor por contestarle a un profesor, vístase Granger la espero afuera- Se dio vuelta y salió del baño aun con el corazón a mil por hora. La castaña se quedo congelada después de que su profesor saliera, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió hacia el corredor donde Snape la esperaba

-Sígame- Hermione obedeció sin preguntar a donde iban, unos minutos después llegaron al despacho de el

- Siéntese, que pensaba, que parte de no haga nada imprudente no entendió –

-Señor tomar un pequeño baño no es nada imprudente- se atrevió a decirle. Snape no supo que contestar.

-Para que me querías Cissi-

- Bella necesito que nos ayudes, me imagino que te has enterado que el Señor Tenebroso le puso precio a la noviecita de Potter-

-Esa maldita sangre sucia no merece tanto interés por parte del Señor Tenebroso- la expresión de Bellatrix era de asco, no soportaba hablar de algo que tuviera que ver con Potter y menos con Hermione.

-Ese no es el punto, es la oportunidad perfecta para que Lucius se convierta en ministro- Narcisa Malfoy trataba de convencer a su hermana para que le ayudara a cazar a Hermione.

-Maldita es solo eso lo que te importa- Bella volteo y de una cachetada tiro a Narcisa al suelo- Que el idiota de tu marido se vuelva ministro y que hay de la lealtad hacia el Señor Tenebroso, por momentos parece que no te importa - Narcisa aun en el suelo le dijo

– No Bella antes que nada está la lealtad al Lord y tú lo sabes bien pero entiende, si hacemos esto y matamos a la sangre sucia el nos tendrá en aprecio, sobre todo a ti que eres su favorita- ella sabía a la perfección lo que su hermana quería escuchar así que le dijo eso y no se equivocaba, Bellatrix lo que mas anhelaba era que Voldemort algún día la viera como algo más que una fiel servidora y quizás Cissi tenía razón matando a Hermione lo lograría.

-Interesante lo que dices Cissi tal vez tengas razón así que te ayudare, no descansaré hasta matar a esa impura y llevársela a mi amo - Tomo la mano de su hermana a sellaron el trato

-Señor tomar un pequeño baño no es nada imprudente- se atrevió a decirle. Snape no supo que contestar.

-No me responda, yo tengo mis motivos para decirle eso- de repente tocaron la puerta y entro Minerva Macgonagall

-Severus el director regreso y quiere verte ahora mismo, Srita Granger que hace aquí-

-Está en detención – contesto Snape

-Y por que tiene el cabello mojado- para Macgonagall era muy raro ver así a Hermione y más que Severus lo permitiera.

-La srita Granger hizo mal un hechizo y termino mojada, pero eso no importa vamos Minerva, Granger espéreme no se vaya - Snape y Macgonagall salieron rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore

Hermione cerró los ojos por un instante para recordar lo que había pasado minutos antes en el baño, por un momento le pareció recordar un "_Te quiero pequeña"_

-No puede ser que estoy pensando- se levanto y empezó a curiosear

Sin saber cómo abrió la una puerta que daba a la habitación del profesor de Pociones se acerco al ropero lo abrió y olio su ropa, ese dulce olor a menta y cedro, lo cerro y se dirigió a la mesita de noche donde encontró una libreta en color negro que tenia escrito Severus Snape en ella, la tomo se paso a la otra habitación y se sentó en frente de la chimenea cuando iba a abrir la libreta el picaporte giro, Snape regresaba de donde el director.

**Bien aquí está el tercer capítulo espero les guste, gracias por sus favoritos. **

**Please díganme que tan rápido quieran que suba los capítulos.**

**Amia Snape**. Gracias por tu reviews en cada capítulo y si gracias a las vacaciones subiré los capítulos más rápido

**Eydren Snape. **Lo sé es bastante lindo que Snape se contuviera a abrazarla además tienes razón Severus es tan sexy y acerca de Hermione si siente algo por él y en los sig. cap. se dará cuenta.

**Mercuri Neptune. **Me encanta que la historia te este gustando espero que siga siendo así.

**Yuye Yuna. **No tarde en subir el capitulo como ves es bastante rápido gracias por leerlo.

**Espero sus reviews acerca de esta capitulo, lo que más me alegra e inspira son ustedes por ustedes hago este fanfic los quiero. Besos.**


	5. El diario de Severus Snape

Capitulo # 4 El diario de Severus Snape

Severus entro de prisa a la habitación y sin notar a Hermione paso de largo hacia su recamara, lo que le dio tiempo a ella para esconder la libreta en su túnica y ponerse de pie cuando Snape se percato de su presencia regreso de inmediato.

-¿Que hace aquí Granger?- por un momento se olvido de todo pero no fue mucho porque lo recordó en seguida

-Usted me dijo que lo esperara-las manos de Hermione le sudaban el solo pensar que se diera cuenta de que no estaba su libreta la ponía al borde de la desesperación

- Si bueno ya váyase, pero la tendré que castigar una semana más, además mañana el castigo es a las nueve, después de la cena y más le vale que no la vuelva a encontrar en ese estado escucho-

- Como usted diga- Hermione salió intrigada, que cosa le dijo Dumbledore para que Snape reaccionara así.

-Viejo loco como se le ocurre creo que tantos caramelos de limón le hicieron daño- dijo el profesor mientras bebía un buen vaso de whisky de fuego.

_Flash back _

Minerva caminaba hacia la oficina del director seguida por Severus al llegar a la gárgola dijo

-Caramelos de limón- esta se movió para permitir el paso de los profesores

TOC TOC

-Pasen- cuando Severus entro al despacho del director todos los maestro estaban ahí

-Señor que paso cuando llego-

-Esta noche hijo, los cite porque he decidido que vamos a hacer un baile de disfraces-

-OHH que bien – exclamaron todos los profesores, todos menos Snape

-Que ha dicho-

-Como escuchaste Severus en tiempos difíciles como estos la gente necesita esperanza y alegría, y que mejor que un baile- dijo el viejo director, el cual ofrecía al mismo tiempo caramelos de limón a todos los presentes

-No pretendes que yo asista ¿o sí?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta que recibiría

-Pues claro que si muchacho al baile asistirán todos, hasta a Minerva está de acuerdo –

-Si Severus será divertido- Dijo la despistada de la profesora Trelawney

-Escucha a Sibil, no harás que te roguemos – lo miro con insistencia la profesora Spround

-Pero eso a mí no se me da y tú lo sabes Albus- le dijo volteándose al director y se cruzo de brazos y lanzo una mirada inquisitoria que decía "no voy a ir"

- Por favor – Dumbledore sabía que Snape no se negaría a algo que él le pidiera además lo vio con esos ojos vidriosos llenos de fe como si fuese un pequeño niño

-Está bien hare lo que tú digas-

-Maravilloso el baile será el día de Navidad mañana haremos un sorteo para ver a quien la van a dar regalo der intercambio – Severus al escuchar la palabra intercambio pensó en replicar si no le gustaba la idea de la fiesta y del disfraz menos tener que dar un regalo

-Eso es demasiado Albus-

-Claro que no hijo mío, al contrario me parece genial, un caramelo de limón- le estiro la mano con varios de ellos

- No Albus, y a quien se supone que le daré el regalo-

-Eso es lo interesante, no lo sabrás hasta mañana- Snape se quedo con cara de pregunta Albus se volteo y le dijo a los presentes

-Entonces lo anunciaremos mañana en la cena, ha y no olviden que es de disfraces, así que vayan preparándolo - todos los profesores asintieron y salieron del despacho pero antes de que Snape lo hiciera el director se dirigió a él y le dijo.

-Severus, nada de venir disfrazado de ti mismo o de muggle entendido-

-Pero…Albus- se detuvo al ver la típica mirada del director esas tipo no acepto excusas- de acuerdo Albus pero no esperes demasiado.- El lúgubre profesor bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a sus mazmorras.

_Flash back _

-De que me voy a disfrazar, Albus dijo que mi de mi mismo ni de muggle, que va iré de muggle seguro me perdonara- Severus a quien no le agradaban mucho las fiesta acababa de aceptar ir a una.

- Y a parece que yo Severus Snape Prince se va a disfrazar y va a salir así en público_-"Tendré que buscar una excusa buena para no hacerlo_"

-Si tan solo pudiera ir con Hermione todo sería diferente- De repente todo lo que había ocurrido ese día le volvió a la cabeza, se metió a la cama y se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en el rosto.

Mientras tanto Hermione llagaba a la sala común de Gryffindor se sentó en un sillón y permaneció unos segundos sosteniendo el diario y observándolo detenidamente.

"_No sabía que Snape llevara un diario" _La castaña sabia que todas las respuestas acerca de Snape estaban en ese diario tanto como su vida y sus secretos, secretos que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort ansiaba poder saber, sin embargo ella podía conocer por fin a Snape, aunque era un poco tarde se decidió por abrir el diario cerciorándose antes que nadie la viera.

"_Hoy regresamos al colegio, Dumbledore dice que Voldemort ha logrado corromper a Draco y lo ha hecho mortifago me pide que lo vigile de cerca, por fortuna la maldición en su mano la hice desaparecer sin ningún efecto secundario._

_La guerra está a punto de estallar pero confió en que Dumbledore y Potter pueden derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas._

_Pero lo más raro es que eso no ocupa mis pensamientos, no lo que ocupa mi mente ahora es ella, regresó de sus vacaciones más linda que nunca ha crecido demasiado y se ha vuelto una mujer he estado contando los días para volver a verla, desde que salimos de vacaciones ya la extrañaba."_

Hermione detuvo su lectura, Snape estaba enamorado era algo increíble pero más increíble que fuera de una alumna juzgar por lo escrito seguro tenía que ser una alumna, pero quien.

-Seguramente es de Slytherin como el – aventó el diario a la mesa bastante molesta por lo que había leído pero no supo porque se enojaba al fin y al cabo era la vida de Snape y podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Pero como la curiosidad mato al gato siguió leyendo.

"_El curso ya esta avanzado Dumbledore ha estado saliendo sin decir a donde, solo espero que no sea nada riesgoso ya que no sé hasta donde pueda ayudarlo, esa maldición casi le cuesta la vida pero gracias a su magia no fue así y no quiero volver a pasar por esa angustia. _

_Me pidió que buscara a Potter y que le dijera que lo vería después de las vacaciones al principio me negué, pero después me di cuenta que aceptar a llevar el recado fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, llegue a la fiesta de Horace y ahí la vi tan tranquila y serena tan delicada y frágil estaba en un rincón bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla._

_No sé si deba decirlo pero creo que me estoy enamorando jamás pensé que mi corazón fuera capaz de sentir algo por alguien después de Lily al contrario yo pensé que estaba marchito pero me alegra saber que no es así."_

La chica cerró rápido el diario porque escucho ruidos, alguien bajaba de los dormitorios, era Ginny

-Hola Herms que haces aquí es casi media moche yo ya te hacia dormida-

-Hola Ginny nada estoy repasando la clase de transformaciones- dijo mientras guardaba el diario de nuevo en su túnica

-Nunca cambiaras Herms siempre estudiando pero bueno, y como te fue en tu castigo con ese feo murciélago- se sentó al lado de su amiga

-Pues bien aunque me temo que me quedare una semana más castigada- Hermione fingió estar en desacuerdo de pasar con el más tiempo, pero sentía todo lo contrario.

-Otra semana que no le basta a ese con hacerte sufrir en clase también te quiere torturar en tus horas libres –

-No es eso Ginny lo que paso es que le conteste mal y me castigo de nuevo- Hermione sabía que no le podía decir a Ginny lo que había ocurrido en el baño de prefectos por eso le mintió y al parecer la menor de los Weasleys no sospecho porque enseguida le creyó

-Bueno entonces vamos a dormir ya es tarde- Se levantaron del sillón y subieron a su dormitorio Hermione se cambio de ropa y guardo el diario en su baúl

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue a la biblioteca para seguir leyendo el diario de Snape, poco le importaba que la descubriera alguien, poco a poco se iba enamorando de él, por fin lo conocía tal como era y eso le agradaba de repente llego un alumno de Slytherin de primer año y le entrego una nota que decía

"_**Srita Granger **_

_**Por motivos de causa mayor he tenido que suspender su castigo para las nueve de la noche, la espero.**_

_**Mis más sinceros saludos **_

_**Severus Snape "**_

Cuando termino de leer la nota la doblo y la metió en su túnica

Inmediatamente se enfrasco tanto en la lectura de este que se olvido por completo del partido de Quidditch y no asistió, por otro lado se podría decir que Severus no tuvo tanta suerte porque Dumbledore lo obligo prácticamente a asistir. Snape se preocupo por que por más que busco a Hermione no la vio en las gradas, y decidió ir a buscarla para cerciorarse que estaba bien.

Hermione seguía leyendo aun el diario impresionada por todo lo escrito

"_Esa chica es muy afortunada, para Snape es su vida si ella supiera"_

Pasando las hojas del diarioencontró una carta que la dejo sin aliento

"_Pequeña:_

_Un día llegaste a mi vida y pude comprender la hermosura del cielo en la sinceridad de tu mirada, comprendí que sobran las palabras cuando se tratan de expresar los sentimientos que aguardan en el corazón._

_Te quiero, te amo esta sentimiento no tiene nombre es algo especial que ha resurgido en mi como el ave fénix que renace de las cenizas. No sé cómo te empecé a amar, tal vez te empecé a amar desde antes de conocerte. Desde el primer momento supe que eras alguien especial. Decirte te amo se me queda pequeño, alguien debería inventar nuevas palabras para definir mis sentimientos de entrega, de devoción, de admiración para una chica tan inteligente, decidida, hermosa y valerosa como tú y de necesitarte cada segundo. Eso y más siento, no te regalaría el cielo, te llevaría de la mano a conocerlo._

_Y aunque no te puedo ofrecer nada más que este corazón que dedica cada latido a ti viviré con la esperanza de tenerte en mis brazos algún día. Con todo mi cariño. _

_Severus Snape"_

Al terminar de leer la carta Hermione se encontraba hecha un mar de lagrimas su profesor era una de las personas más sensibles que había conocido, eso confirmaba cada vez mas que se estaba enamorando del sexy maestro de Pociones, por más que quería satisfacer su curiosidad y seguir leyendo no pudo porque cada palabra que leía era una puñalada a su corazón, sin saber cómo se estaba enamorando de Snape.

"_Eres una ilusa Hermione Granger, creer que algún día podría tomarte en serio, si como no pero si el ama a otra, bájate de esa nube y pon los pies en la tierra Severus no es para ti."_

-Cierto él y yo no podemos estar juntos- dijo soltando un suspiro

-Quienes no pueden estar juntos srita Granger- sintió la presencia de Snape en su espalda lo que ocasiono que se la erizaran las vellos de la piel

-Nadie Señor estaba hablando sola-

-mmm…- Snape hizo una mueca que demostraba que no le creía nada- Espero que el señor Parker le haya entregado la nota- ella asintió con la cabeza – Bien, la veo a las nueve recuérdelo- El encantador profesor salió de la biblioteca dejando a una Hermione triste por lo que había leído.

La hora de la cena estaba próxima, se levanto de su asiento guardo el diario y de dirigió al gran comedor teniendo en mente solo una cosa Severus Snape.

Espero que le guste este capítulo, he de confesar que por un instante se me seco el cerebro pero creo que lo arregle bastante bien, no sé qué opinan ustedes, espero sus reviews. Saludos


	6. Cuando todo cambio

Capitulo # 5 Cuando todo cambio

Y eran las siete de la noche y todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor a punto de cenar, pero antes de que los deliciosos platillos aparecieran en su mesa por cortesía de los elfos; el Profesor Dumbledore se levanto y dijo.

-Buenas noches a todos, tengo que darles un anuncio interesante, este año el profesorado y yo hemos decidido que vamos a hacer una fiesta de disfraces-

Todos los alumnos se sorprendieron y emocionaron, el comedor estallo en aplausos, cuchicheos y porque no una que otra queja, las chicas ya estaban planeando de qué se disfrazarían, mientras que los muchachos se preocupaban mas de cómo invitarían a las chicas cosa que jamás pudieron superar desde el baile en el torneo de los tres magos.

-Silencio- todo el comedor se cayó inmediatamente, al mismo tiempo que volteaban a ver al director

–El baile va a ser el día de navidad, todos tendrán que venir con disfraz no se vale venir de muggle o de ustedes mismos, además vamos a hacer un intercambio de regalos, por quienes les va a tocar no se preocupen mañana a esta hora repartiré los sobres con el nombre de la persona y añadiré algo de información acerca de la persona para que escojan bien su presente; eso va a ser máximo secreto nadie podrá decir a quien le dará o quien le dio entendido, bien habiendo dicho eso que comience el banquete-

Ante los alumnos aparecieron las bandejas llenas de comida y empezaron a devorarla tan rápido como podían

-Qué lindo una fiesta no te parece- le pregunto a la castaña

-Si Ginny pienso que es muy emocionante-

-Pada mi efs una fonteria-

-¡Ronald Weasley! no se habla con la boca llena y no es una tontería- Ginny enfureció pegándole en el hombro

-Yo solo decía no es para que te enojes tanto hermanita-

-Tu Harry a quien vas a invitar- la repuesta era obvia Ginny pero no lo iba a decir delante de todos

-No se aun es demasiado pronto y tu Ron-

-Yo a la encantadora de mi Lunita- Ron y Luna llevaban saliendo desde el año pasado que ron había terminado con Lavender y era una relación muy solida y rara.

Hermione llevaba toda la cena pensando en Snape, cuando volteo ahí estaba el observándola él le dedico una cálida sonrisa y ella no tardo en responderla sentía mariposas en el estomago con solo verlo, Ginny había notado ese gesto y de inmediato le hablo a Hermione para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta

-Hermione...! Hermione!- Ginny le grito hasta que reacciono

- Porque gritas-

-Que te pafsa a fi estafs algo ententenidaf-

-Ron no te entiendo nada-

-Dice que te pasa que estas algo entretenida-

-A mi nada, porque tenía que pasarme algo- se puso nerviosa cosa que ni ron ni Harry notaron.

-Pues no se dinos tú –

Hermione no sabía que contestar de repente vio como Snape se levantaba de su asiento y salía del comedor, "Seguro va para mi castigo tengo que llegar rápido"

-Lo siento chicos luego nos vemos – y salió corriendo ya que no quería hacer esperar a Snape

Llego a las mazmorras y abrió la puerta si tocar

-Lo siento yo…-

-No importa pase siéntese, el día de hoy esperaremos a que la poción hierva un poco antes de guardarla-

-Cuanto esperaremos- dijo mientras aun tomaba aire-

-Cuatro horas, será una larga espera así que póngase cómoda- Hermione se sentó en el sofá y Severus le dio una copa con Whisky de fuego

-Tenga – él se sentó a su lado y permanecieron callados unos minutos "_Si tan solo supieras amor" _Snape la miraba maravillado por estar con ella

-Entonces ahora si me va a decir porque estaba llorando- Snape rompió el silencio haciendo que Hermione casi se ahogara con su bebida al escuchar eso.

-Cuando profesor-

-Que ya no se acuerda hoy en la biblioteca- antes de que Hermione replicara el interrumpió – No me diga ¿Qué Potter ya la cambio por la señorita Weasley?-

-Sabe que- Hermione se paro del sillón y se coloco frente a Severus – Ya me tiene harta con ese cuento de que Harry y yo tenemos algo, que no sabe escuchar el solo es mi amigo- Snape se levanto para quedar a su altura

- Y déjeme de molestar con eso acaso yo le ando pidiendo explicaciones acerca de esa chica-

-Chica que chica, Granger explíquese- Severus no tenía idea de que podría estar hablando Hermione

-De cual chica- de repente saco el diario de su túnica – Reconoce esto- Snape no podía creer que ella tuviera su tan preciado diario

-Como obtuvo esto- le dijo quitándoselo al instante

-Se fue sin querer entre mis cosas, pero no me cambie el tema, yo no le ando haciendo preguntas incomodas acerca de ella-

Snape identifico en Hermione un tono molesto, por un instante creyó detectar celos

"_Esta celosa y de ella misma si supiera que no debe de temer yo solo soy de ella"_

-Y no tiene por qué hacerlas, Además a mi no me interesa su vida privada, y creo que a usted tampoco debe de interesarle-

-Que no me debería interesar, claro que me interesa- los ánimos ya se habían calentado demasiado tanto Hermione y Snape estaban al punto de explotar y decir lo que sentían

-Y por qué le interesa- arqueo una ceja.

-Porque yo… lo amo- la chica se volteo y rompió en llanto, luego sintió como una fuerte mano la tomaba de la cintura y la giraba, enseguida quedo de frente con Snape

-No llores, no tolero verte sufrir y más si es por mi culpa- le acaricio la barbilla –Yo también te amo, eres todo para mi, sin ti no tendría vida- le alzo la cabeza

-Y el diario-

-Todas las palabras que se encuentran en el son para ti, para ti mi pequeña Hermione-

Le seco las lágrimas y se fue acercando a ella sintiendo su respiración, lentamente fue dibujando el contorno de su boca con sus labios y la beso, fue un beso tierno, cariñoso y lleno de esperanza como lo es el primer beso, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí pero poco les importo, lo único que querían era no poder separarse él uno del otro.

-Te amo- Le susurro al oído

-Y yo a ti Severus – el mundo cambiaba, no solo para Hermione sino también para Snape que había soñado con ese momento infinidad de veces. Se sentaron en el sillón que se encontraba en frente de la chimenea, Severus pasó una mano por encima de Hermione abrazándola, ella se sentía protegida y querida.

Pasaron toda la noche abrazados frente a la chimenea, quedándose dormidos en el.

Por un momento Severus no distinguió sobre la realidad o la fantasía, Hermione no llevo cuenta del tiempo y poco le importo no llegar a dormir a su casa , ese momento solo era de ellos ni Dimbledore ni Voldemort, ni siquiera el peligro que amenazaba a la castaña o el mundo mágico podía arrebatarles tan gran felicidad que sentían al tenerse uno al lado del otro; el tiempo paso rápido y de repente amaneció .

-Buenos días- Hermione se levanto primero he intento despertar a Severus que parecía tener un sueño bastante pesado.

-Cinco minutos más- le dijo aferrándola más a su cuerpo

-No Severus es tarde, mis amigos se preguntaran donde he pasado la noche- La castaña intentaba zafarse de su querido profesor mientras que el se enroscaba por todo su cuerpo.

-Por favor Hermione- a duras penas sé fue levantando mientras liberaba a Hermione de sus fuertes brazos.

-Tengo que irme voy retrasada y no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase de encantamientos-

-a no eso si que no, no te voy a dejar ir de aquí- Se levanto y se puso en la puerta cubriéndole el paso

-Pero Severus-

-Pero Severus nada srita Granger, cree que la voy a dejar irse así nada mas- le dedico una sonrisa traviesa

-ha entonces no me voy a poder ir tan fácilmente-

-No-

-y que puedo hacer para que este lindo profesor me deje ir- su mirada era picara he insinuante

-Nada usted no haga nada- la acerco a él y la beso apasionadamente estrujándola contra su cuerpo, cuando se separaron y antes de que la chica abriera la puerta le dijo

-Te veo hoy a las nueve- ella asintió con la cabeza, le dedico un beso de despedida y salió directo a su dormitorio.

Por fortuna ya todos se había levantado y seguramente estarían desayunando, subió a su habitación y se alisto lo más rápido posible, diez minutos más tarde estaba dirigiéndose al gran comedor a alcanzar a sus amigos.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Si tú no sabes y eso que duermes con ella menos nosotros-

-Precisamente por eso Ron Herms no llego a dormir, y me preocupa que ese malvado murciélago le haya hecho algo- los tres estaban preocupados por su amiga tanto ella como Snape eran los únicos que faltaban en el desayuno, de repente entro el profesor de Pociones.

-Mira ahí está Snape- Ginny y Ron lo voltearon a ver Snape platicaba con Albus y al perecer estaba sonriendo ambos al igual que Harry se quedaron petrificados ante esa imagen.

-Chicos es mi imaginación, o Snape se ve contento-

-No Harry no es tu imaginación, yo también lo noto diferente- esa escena era algo rara y poco usual, el profesor más temido de todo el colegio y tal vez de todo el mundo mágico parecía contento.

-Creen que haya pasado algo con Hermione y por eso esta así-

-No lo sé, como que pasaría con Herms- ninguno supo que decir

-Herms, alguien está hablando de mi- atrás de Ginny apareció Hermione todos negaron con la cabeza al mismo instante

- Quieres comer algo –le pregunto Harry

-La verdad es que si, me muero de hambre- se le veía radiante, no era la Hermione que habían visto en la cena, no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No nada, ¿Cómo te fue con el esperpento ese?-

-Para empezar no es un esperpento, y me fue bien, ¿Por qué?-

-Por que Snape está raro –

-Como que raro-

-Corrobóralo por ti misma- dijo Harry señalando a la mesa de profesores

-Que tiene, esta sonriendo y platicando con Dumbledore-

-Vamos Herms es Snape el no sonríe y menos delante de alguien-

Hermione se empezó a sentir acorralada por sus amigos y trato de cambiar la conversación

-Déjenlo es su vida, oigan por cierto ya saben de que se van a disfrazar para la fiesta-

-No aun no sabemos y tu-

-No tengo idea pero algo se me va a ocurrir-

Mientras sus amigos comían Hermione aprovechaba la oportunidad para intercambiar miradas furtivas con Severus, miradas de las cuales solo se percato Ginny. Terminando el desayuno salieron rumbo a clases.

Por lo general los martes era el día mas pesado para ellos ya que no tenía ni una hora libre eso era de gran ayuda para Hermione ya que podía evitar más cuestionamientos sobre su castigo y el comportamiento de Snape.

HOLA CHICOS ESTE ES UNO DE MIS CAPITULOS FAVORITOS POR LO QUE PASA EN EL ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO

**MINERVA 91** Aquí se responde tu duda acerca de Hermione y Severus al final si era ella.

**LOLITOBUNNY **Gracias por tus recomendaciones y por ayudarme a mejorar esta historia.

**SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE** Me agradan tus comentarios acerca de nuestro Severus no solo es lindo sino romántico y sexy ji ji

**EYDREN SNAPE** Espero me puedas mandar los títulos de fics que hayas escrito para leerlos, imagino que me encantaran

Bueno el próximo capítulo lo voy a subir el lunes 19. Por favor dejen muchos reviews Besos BYE


	7. Planeando el Baile

Capitulo # 6 Planeando el baile

La hora de la cena llego y todos ocuparon sus asientos ansiosos de saber quien les había tocado, el director les hizo llegar a cada presente tanto alumno como profesor un pergamino que solo ellos podían leer nadie más (Nadie más, claro a excepción de Dumbledore), las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, algunos con cara de alegría otros no tanto.

Ron tenía que darle a Pansy Parkinson la insoportable novia de Draco Malfoy, Draco a Ginny, Harry, bueno Harry no estuvo tan mal el tenia como intercambio a Dumbledore, Ginny le daría regalo a Padma Patil, se podría decir que la mayoría estuvo satisfecho con el resultado en especial cierta chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones y cierto profesor de Pociones que al parecer tenía que darse regalos mutuamente.

"_Severus, si justo lo que yo quería"_ Hermione ya estaba pensando lo que le compraría, como se lo daría y hasta en como lo envolvería sin tomar en cuenta el pergamino con la información extra.

"_Tengo a mi pequeña, excelente, ¿pero que le regalare? "_

-Para eso está el pergamino- se le acerco el alegre director

"_Viejito chiflado ya hasta puede leer la mente, lo dicho no mas caramelos para Albus Dumbledore"_

-Albus yo... Bueno- Tal parecía que Albus sospechaba o sabía algo (N/A Es Dumbledore claro que lo sabe)

-No me digas nada hijo, ya era hora de que te enamoraras, por fin podrás ser feliz con una mujer que te ame- le guiño un ojo y siguió observando las reacciones de los alumnos

Severus observo el pergamino y leyó

**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER **

**Alegre, responsable, estudiosa y valerosa como los ****Gryffindor**** (Recuérdalo es Gryffindor)**

**Gusta de los libros de pociones, la cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre, las grageas de todos los sabores y en especial de Severus Snape.**

**Nota. A todas las mujeres les gusta la joyería **

Como era de esperarse el director había designado los intercambios poniendo a propósito a Severus con Hermione.

-Quien te toco Herms-

-Ron sabes bien que no podemos decir, además deja de ser tan chismoso- Hermione le fulmino con la mirada y volteo a ver a Severus.

-Si no dejas de verlo así todos se van a dar cuenta- le dijo la pelirroja al oído

-Qué, pero como puedes pensar que yo-

-Herms soy mujer recuerdas, a parte traes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Y eso que tiene que ver-

-Herms ves al profesor más temido de Hogwarts y en vez de esquivarlo, lo buscas con la mirada y le sonríes y eso es muy obvio, cualquiera se daría cuenta- Hermione se sintió vulnerable ante los comentarios de Ginny, y aunque sabía que la chica era muy perspicaz no imagino que se daría cuenta tan rápido.

-Ginebra prométeme que nadie se va a enterar-

-Como crees que lo voy a contar, yo soy una tumba, pero como paso-

-Ahora no puedo contarte tengo que ir a cumplir mi detención con Snape-

-Si como no, ahora así se le llama detención jajaja- el comentario provoco que Hermione se sonrojara.

-¡Ginebra Weasley!-

-Lo siento, bueno corre a los brazos de tu amor por que ya se fue- Herms volteo hacia donde Severus se encontraba y efectivamente ya se había retirado. Ella hizo lo propio para no llegar tarde.

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por el colegio y Hermione salía de las mazmorras corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor, en cuanto llego se baño y arreglo, nadie había notado su ausencia gracias a la ayuda de Ginny, una hora después bajaron juntas al desayuno para después dirigirse a su primera clase del día.

A mediad que el día iba pasando se notaba la alegría e impaciencia de Hermione, su última clase del día era Pociones y tenían dos horas ese día.

-Adentro- el profesor había arribado al salón, ahora su expresión era común, como la de cualquier día, fría y calculadora.

-Ahora que le pasa al murciélago-

-Cállate Ron, no es ningún murciélago – Para ninguno de los dos era nuevo, ya que estaban acostumbrados a que Hermione defendiera a los profesores así se tratara de Snape, en eso Snape se les acerco.

- No los quiero juntos a ustedes tres así que sepárense- Severus reasigno los asientos de Harry, Ron y Hermione. A Harry lo coloco con Malfoy, a Ronald con Lavender y a Hermione la mando hasta el rincón sola, pero sus razones tenia para ello.

-El día de hoy van a preparar la poción que se encuentra en la página 234 de su libro-

-_Neblinus prominentus- _

-Así es señor Longbottom algún problema – se le acerco demasiado y Neville de lo mucho que se asustó termino por desmayarse –Déjenlo ahí, miedoso- nadie dijo nada, todos permanecían en sus lugares.

- Y bien porque no los veo trabajar- los chicos corrieron al armario a tomar los ingredientes que necesitaban para hacer su poción, veinte minutos después el salón estaba lleno de humo de diversos colores , lo que hacía imposible mirar cualquier cosa que no estuviera en un radio de treinta centímetros.

Todos estaban tan ocupados en su poción que nadie noto a dos personas en un rincón del salón que se besaban con intensidad.

-Severus aquí no, alguien puede vernos- le decía mientras se aferraba a su cuello

-Eso cree Srita Granger?- le pregunto con una actitud juguetona y provocativa

-Si profesor –

-MMM… entonces le tendré que pedir que vaya a mi despacho para poder continuar con esto- ella rio pícaramente; el la agarro de la cintura y la sentó en la mesa donde comenzó a besar su cuello, su temperatura corporal subía olímpicamente haciéndolos olvidar el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Severus no hagas eso –la castaña soltó un pequeño gemido que solo fue audible para Severus que se entretenía jugando con su cuello, de repente un grito lo interrumpió.

-Profesor, profesor –De inmediato Severus se alejo de Hermione y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

-Que pasa señor Thomas?- Severus se veía enojado, demasiado enojado

-Neville ya se está levantando- con un sencillo hechizo Snape hizo desaparecer el humo, volteo y en el suelo vio a un Neville aterrado, más que de costumbre.

-Es un cobarde, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpir a un profesor, la clase termino, dejen una muestra de su poción en el escritorio y fuera de mi vista- el salón se vació ya no quedaba nadie a excepción de Hermione que se había esperado para despedirse de Severus.

-Te veré esta noche- le dijo a la castaña

Ella salió del salón rumbo a la sala común, al llegar no pudo escapase de Ginny y de sus preguntas incomodas.

-¿Cómo te fue con Severus?-

-¿Cómo me fue de qué?- Hermione fingió demencia sabía que era mejor no recordar nada de su anterior conversación con Ginny.

-Herms, prometiste que me contarías todo acerca de ti y Snape- se coloco las manos en la cintura y le dirigió una mirada similar a las de la Señora Weasley.

-Está bien pero no te enojes, te voy a contar pero no le puedes decir a nadie-

-Primero me vuelvo mortifaga antes de abrir la boca-

-Vaya que consuelo- Hermione le contaba mientras la menor de los Weasley´s la miraba admirada sorprendida y divertida por lo que escuchaba.

-ja ja ja, entonces Dean le hecho a perder el momento romántico- la pobre chica estaba privada de la risa de solo imaginarse la cara de ambos cuando le hablaron a Severus.

-No es gracioso Ginny, nos asustamos mucho-

-Y no es para menos amiga mía, pero para la próxima váyanse a otro lado, ja ja ja –

-Ginebra esto es en serio, no te conté para que te burlaras de mí -

-Lo siento, y lo otro como va-

-Lo otro, que otro –

-¿Por que la orden mando a Snape a protegerte?-

-Lo lamento Ginny, no te puedo decir-

-Tan grave es, ni siquiera yo puedo saber –

-Ni siquiera tú-

-Está bien ya no preguntare acerca de eso- Hermione odiaba ocultarle cosas a sus amigos pero no tenía otra opción, lo mismo les había respondido a Ron y a Harry cuando le preguntaron lo mismo.

-Y de que te vas a disfrazar-

-No lo sé, aun lo tengo que consultar con Severus, y tú como vasa ir ?-

-Estoy peor que tú, al menos tú ya tienes pareja -

-Sí pero no sé cómo hacerle para que nadie nos vea juntos en el baile, eso va a ser algo difícil-

-Y a se disfrázalo de pollo y así nadie notara que es el, jajaja- Ginny no podía resistir las ganas de hacer algún comentario gracioso acerca de Snape

-Muy graciosa ya parece que va a vestirse con algo como eso- _"Aunque no sería mala idea, al menos nadie notaria que es el"_ pensó, pero de inmediato abandono la idea, anticipando la respuesta de él.

-Bueno era solo una idea – Las chicas bajaron a la cena donde estaban más ausentes que de costumbre, casi ni hablaron y apenas tocaron su comida. Terminando Hermione fue a las mazmorras.

TOC TOC

-Pase- Hermione abrió la puerta y ante ella vio a Severus con dos copas en la mano, le sonrió y le ofreció una copa, ella la tomo y se acomodo en el sillón.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, lidiar con los caramelos de limón de Albus, alumnos a los que hay que torturar y castigar- sonrió y se acerco a abrazarla.

-Que bien hueles-

-Gracias es una colonia que me dio Minerva en mi cumpleaños-

-Pues la profesora acertó, ese aroma es muy delicioso-

-No tanto como tu – le contesto haciéndola voltear hacia él para besarla apasionadamente cuando se separaron Snape hablo

-Pequeña ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? – le tomo la mano y se la beso.

-Claro que si quiero ir contigo- se abalanzo sobre el tirándolo del sillón y quedando encima suyo para besarlo.

-Y de que nos vamos a disfrazar- le dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Eso sí que no, ni lo pienses-

-Pero va a ser divertido, además lo tienes que hacer se lo prometiste al director - Severus sabía que Hermione tenía razón así que decidió hacer un sacrificio y disfrazarse

-Está bien me disfrazare, pero nada exagerado y algo más de mi estilo de acuerdo-

-Lo que tú digas – estuvieron pensando hasta que.

-Ya se- dijo el – que te parece si nos disfrazamos como el coronel Christopher Brandon y Marianne Dashwood, son personajes de mi libro muggle favorito, se llama…-

-Sense and sensibility, lo conozco y me encanta – ella lo interrumpió _"quién lo diría Snape una persona que gustaba de los libros con historias románticas"_. Ni en sus sueños más locos Hermione lo imaginaria

-Vaya srita Granger, hay algún libro que no haya leído aun- a Severus le encantaba jugar de ese modo con Hermione.

-De hecho hay muchos que no he leído pero en eso estoy, ¿cuando vamos a comprar los disfraces?

- ¿te parece si vamos el sábado?-

-Me encantaría-

-Pues entonces así haremos, pero tendremos que ir a Londres muggle a comprarlos-

-No hay ningún problema- volteo a ver el reloj de la pared-¡POR MERLIN mira la hora! me tengo que ir, es tardísimo-

-No te vayas- la tomo de la cintura todavía en el suelo

-No puedo si alguien se da cuenta, ya ves lo que paso hoy en la clase casi nos ven, por eso ya me voy-

-Está bien, te veo mañana en clase- Hermione le dedico un fugaz beso y se fue.

Estaban dos mujeres sentadas en un sillón que estaba en medio de un enorme salón apenas si la luz de la chimenea iluminaba el cuarto este parecía lúgubre, oscuro, era la Mansión Malfoy.

-Ya tengo el plan perfecto Bella- dijo la pálida Narcisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa que contenía whisky de fuego.

-Ya era hora querida hermanita- se levanto del sillón tomo una de las esferas de cristal que estaban encima de la chimenea y se puso a mirarla con detenimiento.

-Te has de haber enterado que en un par de semanas habrá un baile de disfraces en Hogwarts-

-Sí y eso que tiene que ver con nuestro asunto-

-Es nuestra oportunidad para poder llevarnos a la chica- Bella la miro impresionada

-ah vaya hermanita al fin demuestras que puedes pensar, ¿Pero cómo vamos a entrar? si se puede saber

-Sencillo, unos días antes del baile Draco vendrá a casa con su novia, Pansy Parkinson, se me ocurre que podríamos usar poción multijugos para tomar su forma y poder entrar al castillo sin ningún problema-

-Bien hecho Cissi, al fin esa sangre sucia va a morir-

-Si Bella y así recuperaremos el aprecio del Señor Tenebroso- Narcisa sabía que era arriesgado, teniendo ahí presente a Dumbledore pero era la mejor idea que tenía hasta el momento y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Lo hare, pero debes prometer que podre torturar a esa inmunda-

-Es toda tuya, mátala como se te antoje-

Bellatrix esbozo una carcajada maquiavélica imaginando en como torturaría a Hermione una vez que la tuviera enfrente.

Hermione estaba dormida profundamente sin saber que el peligro que la acechaba estaba a punto de llegar a ella.

Hola les dejo esta capitulo recién salido de mi cabeza, lo acabo de terminar. Espero les guste, por fa dejen sus reviews. Saludo bye.

**Eydren Snape:** Como puedes ver Severus si se va a disfrazar del Coronel, a mi me encanto el libro y creo que se verá Sexy vestido así.

Chicas propongo que desde ahora no sea Severus Snape si no que se cambie el nombre por Sexy Severus, ji ji ahí se los dejo de tarea.


	8. Notting Hill

Capitulo # 8 Notting Hill

Los días se pasaban muy rápido para Hermione y Severus, ya era viernes por la tarde y la escuela estaba hecha un caos, los alumnos no paraban de hablar del baile. Muchos habían decidido ir al día siguiente a Hogsmeade por los regalos y disfraces. Toda la tensión de hace tres años volvía acompañada por un mar de hormonas.

Hermione iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, de repente se topo con el encantador profesor de pociones que salía de un salón.

-Hola pequeña- la sujeto de la cintura y la metió al aula de donde había salido asegurándose de cerrar la puerta.

-Hola amor- La castaña le respondió con un beso colgándose de su cuello.

-Llevo todo el día buscándote, ¿Dónde te has metido?-

- Estaba en clases y luego fui a la biblioteca a terminar mis deberes, ¿para qué me buscabas?-

-Para decirte que mañana te espero en mis aposentos a las tres de la tarde para ir a comprar los disfraces – le sonrió y la volvió a besar.

-Está bien, ahí estaré -

-Bueno, te tengo que dejar, Dumbledore quiere verme, TE AMO- Luego de darle otro beso, salió dejando a la castaña sintiendo el sabor de sus cálidos labios.

Ella no tardo en hacer lo mismo, cuando estaba llegando a la torre Gyffindor escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-Hermione! Hermione!- Ginny venia por el corredor en dirección a ella, cuando llego, la abrazo.

-Que pasa Ginny por que tan contenta-

-Harry me invito al baile, puedes creerlo - la pelirroja saltaba de la emoción, al parecer Potter se había decidido a invitarla.

-En serio, me alegro mucho que bien-

-Estoy muy contenta, mañana vamos a comprar los disfraces, vas a venir con nosotros verdad-

-De hecho no puedo, mañana vamos a salir Severus y yo precisamente a lo mismo, pero nosotros vamos a ir a Londres por ellos, lo lamento no podre acompañarlos -

-No te preocupes esta perfecto, ve con él y pásala súper -

-Pues eso espero, pero aun estoy nerviosa-

-Y porque-

-Veras es la primera vez que salgo con Severus en un tipo de cita, y para ser sincera no sé cómo debo vestirme-Ginny sonrió y dijo

-Quien lo viera, la inteligente de Hermione Granger no sabe que usar para su primer cita- El rostro de Hermione se ruborizo y no hizo otra cosa más que responder con una mueca de vergüenza.

-Pero no te preocupes por eso, yo te voy a ayudar-

-Oh Ginny gracias- Hermione la abrazo.

-Ven tenemos que buscar lo que usaras mañana- las dos jovencitas entraron a su dormitorio y se dispusieron a vaciar el closet de la castaña buscando el _aufit _adecuado para su cita, primero se probo una falda de seda en color beige con un jersey en un tono rosa pálido acompañado con una túnica que hacia juego.

-No lo sé, no es muy formal, además pretendes que me congele-

-No, claro que no, a parte el color no es el adecuado para salir con tu aterrador murciélago- la chica soltó una ligera sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando Hermione la miro con desaprobación.

-Está bien ya no digo nada- se volteo y tomo otro conjunto –Que tal este- eran unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa color verde esmeralda, que si bien era un color característico de Slytherin tampoco era adecuado para la cita, a Hermione no le gusto, se le hacía muy informal.

-Por fin decídete, que quieres-

-Algo bonito, cómodo y sexy-

Las chicas permanecieron las siguientes tres horas decidiendo la ropa que Herms usaría, el tiempo se le pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera habían bajado a cenar.

-Hola chicas como están- Entro a la desordenada habitación Luna.

-Bien ¿y tú? –

-Pues algo preocupad a, Ron y Harry me pidieron que viniera a buscarlas ¿Por qué no han bajado a cenar?-

-Por Merlín!- exclamo Ginny- Tan tarde es –

-Sí, todos nos preguntamos donde estaban-

-Estaba ayudando a Hermione con algo-

- ¿con que?- Ginny se quedo callada, no tenía que decirle nada a Luna a menos que Hermione decidiera lo contrario.

- Estamos escogiendo ropa, mañana voy a salir de compras a Londres y necesito algo para ir-

-Está bien, espero que te diviertas con el profesor Snape- En cuanto dijo esto Hermione y Ginny se quedaron blancas del susto, como podía saber eso Luna.

-Con Snape?, no se ha que te refieres-

-Vamos Mione, los vi esta tarde, Harry me prestó su capa de invisibilidad para buscar Nargles, los seguí hasta el salón de encantamientos, ya estaba a punto de atraparlos cuando Snape entro buscando algo los asusto, después salió de ahí pero de repente volvió a entrar contigo y… bueno lo demás ya lo sabes- La castaña estaba más roja que un tomate Luna la había descubierto y no tenía una explicación.

-Luna yo…- la rubia la interrumpió

-No te preocupes, yo como si no hubiese visto nada, pero te recomiendo que tengan más cuidado- La chica se acerco y abriendo su closet saco algo de ahí

-Creo que esto te puede servir- dijo con duda viendo a Hermione – Si, te quedara perfecto-

-Claro que sí, es perfecto, gracias Luna- la abrazo y guardo toda la ropa que había sacado, mientras Ginny observaba el conjunto.

-Entonces vamos a cenar, creo que todavía alcanzamos el postre-

-Vamos, la verdad muero de hambre- Respondió la pelirroja. Las tres chicas bajaron donde un Preocupado Harry y un Ron comelón las esperaban.

Al siguiente día Hermione bajo al gran comedor para desayunar, pero no vio a Snape por ningún lado. El tiempo pasaba muy lento para la chica, sus amigos se habían ido a Hogsmeade desde temprano.

Ya daban la una y Hermione decidió comenzar a arreglarse antes de que el tiempo se le fuera encima. En las mazmorras Snape hacia lo mismo que Hermione.

Dieron las tres de la tarde y Snape salía de su dormitorio, se sirvió whisky de fuego y se sentó a esperar a su chica.

"_Ya son las tres, y no ha llegado que tal si se arrepintió y no va a venir"_ pensaba el tenso profesor dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Tranquilo Severus cálmate- se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a mirar el reloj _"Y si le pasó algo, o peor aún, qué los idiotas de sus amigos no la hayan dejado venir " _Ya se había decidido ir a buscarla cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.

El abrió de inmediato, y se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a tan hermosa chica parada en la puerta.

Hermione llevaba puesta una falda larga de lana en diferentes colores, gris, blanco y azul, una blusa de botones color blanco y un abrigo de gamuza color azul índigo, el cual se complementaba con unas botas de mismo color de tacón alto y un gran bolso en gris. Se veía muy bien.

Pero Severus no se quedaba atrás, el vestía un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca, y una bufanda verde esmeralda, resaltada por un abrigo negro (N/A lo siento es Snape y no me lo imagino sin algo color negro).

-Bien como me veo- lo único que salió de la boca de Severus fue un.

-wow- Hermione sonrió mientras entraba.

-Tú también te ves bien- Snape estaba embelesado por la imagen de la castaña

-Lo siento pequeña, estas hermosa- le dio un beso en la mejilla y la tomo por la cintura – Nos vamos?- ella asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazo, de repente dejaron aquella mazmorra para aparecerse en un callejón de Londres.

Salieron de ahí para encontrarse en una calle tranquila llena de arboles cubiertos por nieve, al instante ella no reconoció el lugar así que pregunto

-Donde estamos-

-Esto cariño es Notting Hill, es uno de los lugares más exclusivos en Londres, además de que aquí podemos encontrar lo que buscamos – Snape le tendió el brazo a la chica y ella lo tomo acercando su cuerpo el de él.

Por unas cuantas horas fueron recorriendo las tiendas, de repente en la calle de Westbourne Grove, vieron una tienda con disfraces entraron y los atendió una chica, bastante parecida a madame Rosmerta.

-Buenas tardes, puedo ayudarlos- Severus se acerco a la vendedora mientras Hermione se sentaba en un sillón que se encontraba en la tienda

-Buenas tardes, estamos buscando unos disfraces para una fiesta-

-Pues me parece que ha venido al lugar correcto, alguno en especial-

-Pues de hecho si, ¿tiene los del coronel Christopher Brandon y Marianne Dashwood de sense and sensibility?-

-Por supuesto que los tengo – La dependienta desapareció tras una cortina y unos minutos después llego con un par de cajas, las puso en el mostrador y saco los disfraces.

-Bien que les parece-

-Son perfectos- La castaña se levanto de inmediato de su asiento para contemplarlos, Snape agarro el suyo haciendo una mueca de aceptación -Me lo puedo probar?-

- Si, los probadores están allá atrás - señalo hacia la parte más alejada de la tienda

-Vienes cariño- le pregunto Hermione

-Claro- ambos se probaron los disfraces y les quedaban bastante bien, pero ninguno se dejo ver para que fuese una sorpresa. Al salir de los probadores la chica los esperaba.

-Y bien que les parecieron- Severus volteo a ver a Hermione ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos los llevamos- mientras la chica los envolvía, Hermione vio en una de las vitrinas dos antifaces uno color dorado y el otro negro.

-Severus puedes venir- él se le acerco

-Que pasa pequeña- Herms tomo uno de los antifaces y le dijo

-No te parece que deberíamos llevarlos, bueno digo para que nadie nos reconozca- La idea de ella no era mala, además tenían que, si no querían que los descubrieran, aunque otra ventaja era que nadie vería al profesor Snape disfrazado.

-Estos también- dijo Snape dándole los antifaces a la vendedora. Se acercaron a la caja y pagaron al salir la noche ya había caído en la ciudad.

-Quieres cenar?- Le pregunto Severus

-la verdad es que me muero de hambre –

-Entonces vamos- caminaron otro poco mas hasta llegar a un elegante restaurant en Holland Park Avenue.

-¿The Mitre?-

-Así es, lo conoces-

-No, nunca había escuchado hablar de él-

– Vamos?- Snape le abrió la puerta del restaurant

-Buenas noches Señor Snape- dijo un joven alto, delgado y rubio, bastante afeminado por cierto.

-Hola Anthony-

-Su mesa de siempre?-

-Si por favor, pero esta vez para dos-

-Ya veo, encantado de conocerla Srita- el capitán beso la mano de Hermione e inmediatamente le llamo a un camarero.

-Por favor lleva al Señor Snape y a su encantadora acompañante a su mesa-

El camarero se les acerco y los dirigió a una mesa apartada del resto. Les ofreció la carta y tomo su orden, la noche era maravillosa, estaba nevando pero a pesar de eso, el restaurant estaba bastante cálido. Mientras comían platicaban de todo y de nada.

-Entonces Weasley está con la señorita Lovengood-

-Creía que ya lo sabías, salen desde hace un año-

-Lo siento, pero a mí no me interesa saber nada sobre la vida de ese Ronald Wazlib-

-Ronald Wazlib?-

-Es una larga historia, tiene que ver con Potter y mi libro de pociones-

-A si a Harry me conto cuando lo Descubriste- A esto último que Hermione había dicho Severus no le prestó atención, otra cosa lo distrajo, le pareció ver a Amycus Carrow, la chica noto la distracción de Severus.

-Pasa algo amor-

-No nada, me pareció ver algo, pero no es nada- La cena continuo tranquila y Severus no le dio importancia a lo que le pareció haber visto.

Cuando terminaron la cena, pidieron la cuenta, salieron del establecimiento, y caminaron hasta Hyde Park.

Severus parecía un adolescente jugando y correteando a Hermione se adentraron hasta que llegaron al lago serpentine donde pudieron apreciar el hermoso parque y gozar de la nevada. Hermione daba vueltas mientras la delicada nieve cubría su cuerpo, Severus la observaba pensando en lo afortunado que era el estar con ella.

Todo indicaba que podía ser una maravillosa velada cuando…

-Crucio- Hermione sintió un inmenso dolor y de inmediato se desmayo, cayendo en los brazos de Severus, que tan rápido como pudo saco su varita apuntando al lugar de donde venia la maldición.

-Vaya Snape, no sabía que te gustaba divertirte con sangres sucias- De entre las sombras apareció Amycus Carrow, el mortifago que Snape creyó ver en el restaurant.

-Que haces aquí Carrow-

-Mejor dime qué haces tú con ella, a el señor Tenebroso no le gustara que te involucres con tan poca cosa-

-Cállate y vete si en algo aprecias tu vida- Snape no soportaba que insultaran a Hermione, a lo que el mortifago respondió

-No me iré sin antes matarla, la necesito y adivina que, vas a tener el privilegio de ver cómo me ruega por ello, la voy a torturar hasta que no pueda más, y lo último que vera antes de que la asesine será tu estúpida expresión de dolor- se rio sarcásticamente.

-Eso si yo te lo permito-

-Crucio-

-Sectumsempra-

Las varitas de ambos se conectaron igual que como había pasado con Harry y Voldemort en el cementerio. Y con Dumbledore y Voldemort un año después.

-No podrás contra mi maldito traidor-

Hermione estaba despertando y ante ella vio a Severus pelear contra Carrow, Severus se distrajo al verla y la conexión se rompió.

-Expeliarmus- el hechizó golpeo a Snape haciéndolo caer, Carrow se acerco lentamente a Hermione que aun estaba tirada y con burla le dijo.

-Despídete de tu amorcito- Alzo su varita, Hermione estaba aterrada, sabía que su muerte había llegado, y escucho un.

-_Avada Kedavra-_ Un rayo color verde ilumino el parque

Hola, que tal espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, me encanto la idea de que les echaran a perder su cita ji ji ji, y tal vez hasta su vida.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amigui del alma Daniela que es fan de Harry Potter y que fue la primera que me impulso para subirlo a Internet.

Gracias por los Reviews, sigan dejando vale es mando muchos saludos. Bye.


	9. La celebracion de los mortifagos

Hola chicos perdón por dejar el capitulo anterior así pero me parecido divertido, aquí les dejo el siguiente espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo # 9 La celebración de los mortifagos

-Despídete de tu amorcito- Alzo su varita, Hermione estaba aterrada, sabía que su muerte había llegado, y escucho un.

-_Avada Kedavra-_ Un rayo color verde ilumino el parque.

Hermione abrió los ojos para descubrir que Carrow estaba tirado al lado de ella, vio a Severus parado detrás de él apuntale con la varita, este se acerco y la ayudo a pararse.

-Estas bien?-

-Sí, eso creo- Severus se agacho y volteando boca arriba al cadáver de Amycus le dijo

-Te lo advertí, que no te metieras con ella- Volteo y tomo a Hermione del brazo

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, Alecto podría estar cerca – ella asintió, en cuanto se agarro de Severus desaparecieron llegando de nuevo a las mazmorras.

-Ven siéntate- Ella obedeció y se dejo caer en el sofá

-Te hizo algo, como te sientes- Severus estaba desesperado, nunca antes había perdido el control de la situación, pero esta vez no pudo, era más grande que el

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, por fortuna no me hizo daño, me siento bien- Snape se tranquilizo al ver demasiado serena a la castaña

-Bien, pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar, pensé que estarías a salvo conmigo pero…-

-Cállate no digas eso- Hermione lo interrumpió-Estoy a salvo contigo, me defendiste de Carrow y gracias a ti sigo viva, así que no vuelvas a repetir eso jamás- sonaba enojada debido al comentario de Severus

-Está bien, creo que necesitas descansar, ya ha sido mucho por hoy, ven te acompaño a tu sala común- Severus le estiro la mano para ponerla de pie

-Sevy, si no te importa quisiera quedarme contigo esta noche, no quiero dormir sola - Severus sonrió

-Por supuesto pequeña, quédate- Snape se volteo y dio un chasquido de pronto apareció Dobby

-Si profesor Snape- vio a Hermione y le dijo- Señorita amiga de Harry Potter como esta-

-Bien Dobby-

-En que puedo servirles –

-Quiero que vayas a la habitación de la Señorita Granger y le trigas su pijama- Dobby hizo una reverencia y desapareció, no tardó nada porque al instante regreso con la bata de Hermione.

-Aquí tiene amiga de Harry Potter- ella estiro la mano y tomo el pijama.

-Ya te puedes ir – Dobby hizo una reverencia a Snape y otra a Hermione y desapareció

-Donde me puedo cambiar- pregunto la chica

-En el baño- dijo Snape mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio ella se levanto y entro al baño, este era enorme, con azulejos negros y una tina en la cual podrían caber dos adultos, había un gran espejo con una serpiente plateada como marco que tenia esmeraldas incrustadas , el baño se iluminaba por una lámpara de cristal, el lavabo era de cristal al igual que la lámpara pero en este caso de color verde, observo el pijama que consistía en un pantalón de seda color rojo y una blusa de manga corta en color amarillo, los colores de Gryffindor _"Es muy Gryffindor, a Severus no le va a gustar" _

Decidió ponérselo ya que no quería molestar de nuevo a Dobby, cuando salió del baño Severus ya traía su pijama muy al estilo Slytherin en color negro con el emblema de su casa.

Al ver a Hermione lo único que pudo decir fue

-Lindo pijama- Por increíble que pareciera tolero que fuera tan Gryffindor y no tan Slytherin

-Gracias- Hermione se metió a la cama junto con Snape, la abrazo colocándola a la altura de su pecho.

-No quisiera que te separaras de mi nunca- Le dijo ella mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla

-Nunca, siempre estaré contigo – La acurruco en él haciendo que se quedara dormida en sus brazos, Severus no podía dormir, no quería, solo se quedaba contemplando a Hermione, _"Tengo que hacer algo para que esto termine, no puedo arriesgarla a que algo mas le pase" _Recargo su cabeza en la de ella.

Sintió que el brazo le quemaba, Sé levanto la manga y vio su maraca tenebrosa, el Señor Tenebroso le hablaba y no podía faltar a una reunión con el, levantándose sin hacer nada de ruido se vistió con bastante pesar, no quería dejar a Hermione y menos después de lo que paso, le dejo una nota explicándole que regresaría pronto salió hacia el pasillo y se desapareció.

Legando así a la mansión Malfoy, camino por el jardín, hacia la majestuosa puerta que se abrió de par en par para darle paso, el mayordomo lo guio hasta él salón principal, al entrar vio a muchos de los mortifagos brindando y riendo, el se quedo parado en una esquina.

-Bienvenidos, amigos míos- Voldemort entro al salón con Nagini colgada en su cuello, todos sin excepción hicieron una reverencia ante el Señor Oscuro, tomo asiento indicándole a los demás que hicieran lo mismo.

-Los he reunido, porque esta es una ocasión especial, el ministerio al fin ha caído ante mi gran poder- el salón estallo en carcajadas y vituperios se notaba la alegría de todos los presentes , de todos menos de Snape que el escuchar eso sintió un nudo en el estomago "Ahora que el ministerio cayo, Hermione correrá más peligro"

-Te sucede algo Severus- dijo Voldemort clavando su mirada en el

-No mi Lord, es una excelente noticia y me alegro por su victoria- Voldemort sonrió aprobando el comentario de Snape e invitándolo a que se sentara a su derecha.

-Si tienes razón estoy muy contento, aunque hay algo que perturba aun mis planes- Nadie se atrevió a preguntar, conociendo al Señor Tenebroso esa no era una buena señal, el se levanto y dijo.

-Es cierto que tengo el control del ministerio, pero no tengo ministro y eso me desagrada- de repente estallo gritándole a los mortifagos- Es que nadie puede matar aun a esa Sangre Sucia, porque no tengo su cabeza aun, son unos incompetentes- Bellatrix se levanto y se arrodillo ante él.

-Mi amo, no se preocupe por eso, yo se la traeré- Voldemort la levanto del suelo y agarrándole la barbilla le dijo.

-Lo sé mi querida Bella- le acaricio la mejilla, en eso por la puerta entro Alectus Carrow, venia bastante agitada, Voldemort la observo.

-Que sucede?-

-mi Lord, lo han matado, está muerto-

-A quien han matado- pregunto apartando a Bellatrix de su lado.

-El idiota de Potter mato a Amycus- la noticia sorprendió a más de uno, comenzaron los susurros acerca de lo sucedido, pero de inmediato se clamaron cuando Voldemort hablo.

-Como paso-

-Vera mi amo, Amycus estaba siguiendo a esa inmunda para matarla, al parecer salió en una cita con ese mocoso, a mi me aviso que estaban en Hyde Park, pero cuando llegue lo encontré tirado en la nieve- Bellatrix se burlo y acercándose a Alectus le dijo al iodo

-Eres una estúpida, bien se merecía tu hermanito morir- Alectus miro rabiosa a Bella por su comentario mientras Severus se preguntaba por qué Amycus le había dicho que Hermione estaba con Potter y no con él.

-Mi lord, si me permite- Lucius se incorporo a la peculiar escena, haciendo una reverencia

-Habla Lucius-

-Draco acaba de llegar a casa hoy con su novia la señorita Parkinson, y a decir verdad me comento acerca de un altercado que tuvo con Potter cuando lo vio paseando por Hogsmeade, así que no creo que el fuese el que estuviera con la chica-

Voldemort volvió la vista a Alectus.

-Que dices de esto Carrow, tu hermano te dijo que Potter estaba con esa-

-Mi lord, no me lo dijo, solo menciono que estaba de paseo con su novio, yo pensé que era Potter-

Severus se clamo un poco, al parecer Alectus no sabía que él era el que acompañaba a Hermione

-Pensaste que era Potter- los ojos de Voldemort reflejaban odio e ira, Carrow se sentía poca cosa ante él, pero lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

-Pues te enseñare a no pensar, CRUCIO!- la mortifaga se retorcía en el suelo mientras sus compañeros se burlaban de ella.

Esa terrible tortura termino cuando Voldemort dio un grito desgarrador y cayó al suelo, siendo auxiliado de inmediato por Bellatrix y Lucius.

-¡FUERA!- Aulló el señor tenebroso y cada uno de los mortifagos se fue desapareciendo hasta que solo quedaron en el salón, Malfoy Carrow, Lestrange y Snape.

-Ustedes también, quiero estar solo- Lucius saco a Alectus de ahí que apenas podía ponerse en pie y Severus salió para dejar solos a Voldemort y Bellatrix.

En cuanto se pareció en el castillo fue al despacho de director, al entrar lo observo tomando una taza de té con Harry, en su escritorio se encontraba una diadema plateada con un zafiro en el centro, era la diadema de Rowena Revenclaw, y al lado de esta la espada de Gryffindor.

-oh Severus pasa, gustas una taza de té- el negó con la cabeza volteando a ver a Harry

-Harry podrías dejarnos solos, por favor- el pelinegro se levantó y se despidió de los profesores haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza A decir verdad tenía demasiado sueño ya eran las tres de la madrugada, lo único que quería era poder dormir.

-Siéntate hijo mío, vienes agitado te pasa algo- Severus tomo asiento y dijo

-Tengo malas noticias, el ministerio acaba de caer-

-Como puede ser eso?-

-Voldemort convoco a una reunión y lo ha dicho-

-Me temo mi querido Severus que eso es contraproducente, pero ya sabíamos que eso pasaría, no es así-

-Lo sé Albus, pero ahora todos van a estar tras la Srita Granger-

-Vamos Severus, tu sabes que Hogwarts es seguro, la Srita Granger estará bien además te tiene a ti cuidándola- el agradable director le sonrió

-No lo sé Albus, no podría llevármela por unas semanas en las vacaciones?, temo que se repita lo de esta no…- Snape paro con lo que decía, había cometido un error al hablar de mas.

-Con lo que paso cuando- Dumbledore guardo la diadema en el cajón donde se encontraban los demás Horrocruxes para prestarle completa atención a Severus.

-Yo, no dije nada-

-Claro que lo dijiste, que sucedió-

Severus le relato la parte en la que fueron atacados por Carrow obviamente sin entrar en detalles acerca de la cita-

-Entonces si sales con ella, maravilloso, muchas felicidades hijo mío- se levanto y lo abrazo.

-Dumbledore por Merlín no es momento- dijo apartándose del director

-Lo siento, pero me da gusto saber que estas con alguien- Dumbledore estaba a punto de llorar, y no era para menos, su hijo adoptivo tenía a su lado una mujer amable comprensiva que lo adoraba, que seguramente le haría ver la vida de otra manera.

Limpiando sus anteojos regreso a su asiento.

-Habías dicho que Tom te convoco a una reunión -

-Si, en eso entro la hermana de Carrow y le dijo que Amycus había muerto, ella asumió que Potter lo había matado porque pensó que él era el que estaba con Granger-Dumbledore escuchaba atento el relato de Severus

- pero Lucius interrumpió, informándole a el que Draco y Potter habían discutido en Hogsmeade por la tarde, Voldemort torturo a Alectus cuando de repente cayó al suelo, yo asumí que era por la destrucción de otro Horrocrux-

-Y estabas en lo correcto Severus, Harry y yo hemos destruido la diadema de la querida Rowena-

-Ahora solo falta un Horrocrux no es cierto?-

-Sí pero es el más lejano a nosotros-

-Nagini- dijo Snape pensando en la gigante serpiente que Voldemort tenía por mascota

-Sí, y como te imaginaras será muy difícil de llegar a ella, Y como está la Srita Granger-

-Está mejor, aunque un poco- "_Demonios, la he dejado sola por mucho tiempo, tal vez ya despertó" _se levanto de su asiento y dijo

-Albus me tengo que ir, la he dejado sola descansando-

-Claro ve con ella, y Severus- le dijo antes que saliera

- Recuerda que el amor es la magia más poderosa, así que solo ocúpate de ser feliz al lado de la Srita Granger, lo demás déjalo en mis manos, tú me importas mucho- Severus salió del despacho rumbo a las mazmorras pensando en las palabras de aquel profesor que quería como si fuese su padre.

Legando a sus aposentos, entro a la habitación viendo a Hermione aun dormida, se metió en la cama a su lado, no sin antes cambiarse la vestimenta, la conversación con Dumbledore lo tranquilizo, sabía que si Hermione estaba a su lado, juntos podrían hacerle frente a cualquier cosa, decidió no pensar ni en Voldemort, Carrow, el ministerio o en alguna otra cosa que no fuera su pequeña Hermione.

No tardo en quedarse dormido al lado de ella disfrutando del dulce olor de sus cabellos, el amanecer los sorprendió, dando paso a un domingo sin igual.

Bueno que tal, al perecer Voldemort ya controlo al ministerio, pero no le va a ser tan fácil por que el Grandioso de Dumbledore ya destruyo otro Horrocrux. Además todavía está el plan de Bellatrix y Narcisa, no se preocupen el baile viene pronto y les gustara. Eso espero.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, cada uno es muy valioso para mi, por favor sigan dejando muchos más para saber si la historia les está gustando, ya saben se acepta de todo. Les mando muchos besos


	10. Histería colectiva

Capitulo # 10 Histeria Colectiva

Hermione despertó, percatándose que Severus no se encontraba a su lado, se levanto de la cama y lo encontró en la otra habitación preparando una mesa para dos.

-Bueno días dormilona- Herms aun se tallaba los ojos, tratando de despertarse por completo.

-Hola mi vida- le dio un beso.

-Como dormiste- le pregunto mientras la guiaba a su asiento

-Muy bien y tu-

-A tu lado, pensé que dormía en el paraíso- ella sonrió acercándolo de nuevo a ella y besándolo con más intensidad.

Desayunaron de lo más tranquilo en las habitaciones de Snape y se propusieron olvidar el incidente con Carrow así que no hablaron del tema, Severus le conto de la reunión con Voldemort y de la situación en el ministerio.

Hermione trato de no parecer preocupada para no alterar más a Severus lo que al parecer funciono.

-Esta semana va a ser difícil-

-Ni lo digas, tener que lidiar con esa bola de chiquillos a una semana de baile, será el mismísimo infierno-

-El baile, los disfraces- Hermione asumió que los habían dejado en el parque pero no fue así por que mientras ella bailaba bajo la nieve, Severus los redujo y los guardo en su túnica donde todavía se encontraban.

-Tranquila aquí están- dijo Snape mientras los sacaba

-Por un momento pensé que los habías perdido- Severus sonrió, esperaba al igual que sus alumnos con ansia ese baile. Claro como es Snape no lo demostró.

-Bueno creo que me tengo que ir –dijo la castaña mientras miraba el reloj

-No- Severus se quejo- quédate un ratito más–

-Me encantaría amor, pero ya se han de haber preocupado por mí, ayer no me vieron en todo el día, además de que no dormí ahí, que crees que pensaran-

-No me importa lo que piensen un trió de...-Severus estaba a punto de soltar un insulto, pero se detuvo ante la mirada de Hermione – Gryffindors – termino la oración

-Por favor, tengo que ir- lo miro con ojos de gato con botas y el acepto al no poder contenerse ante esa tierna mirada

-Está bien, pero te acompaño hasta la entrada- Hermione asintió y salieron juntos rumbo a la torre Gryffindor,

Los pasillos estaban más repletos que de costumbre, las clases habían terminado el viernes y sin embargo la escuela seguía llena dado el baile de Navidad. Lo que impidió que Severus y Hermione pudieran caminar tomados de la mano.

Al llegar por fin a su destino.

-Gracias por la noche de ayer Severus fue maravillosa-

-Maravillosa? con todo y que casi nos matan-

-Con todo y eso ji ji - Severus no entendía a Herms, porque decía eso, pero quizá aunque ella se lo explicara no lo entendería.

-Gracias a ti- se acerco y la beso, estrujándola, sin embargo una pelirroja interrumpió cuando salió por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Perdón yo no debería estar aquí- Severus palideció mientras Hermione contesto.

-No te preocupes, solo me despedía de Sevy- Snape adoraba que Hermione lo llamara así, pero que se lo dijera delante de Ginny Weasley _"oh no hermione se ha vuelto loca"_ la miro sorprendido

-qué? no tiene nada de malo, Ginny sabe acerca de lo nuestro- volteo a ver a Ginny que se estaba riendo quedamente

-No se preocupe, yo no diré nada, pero eso si cuídela mucho, es como mi hermanita- Severus solo asintió aun _friqueado_ por ese comentario.

-Bueno creo que yo me retiro- beso la mano de Herms y le dijo

-Luego te veo pequeña- y dirigiéndose a Ginny haciendo una reverencia

-Que tenga un buen día Srita Weasley- bajo las escaleras y desapareció al doblar por un pasillo

-Que paso Herms, porque hasta esta hora?-

-Lo lamento no pude llegar antes- dijo algo sonrojada

-Cuenta, que paso? que hicieron- Ginny estaba emocionada que casi le suplicaba a Hermione para que hablara.

-Que hicimos de que-

-Pues tu sabes Hermione, todo el día te desapareces, no llegas a dormir y luego al día siguiente te veo con él y traes debo agregar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Ginebra!, no es lo que piensas-

-Apuesto a que es mejor- dijo riéndose irritando así a la castaña

-Cállate, te voy a contar lo que paso, pero no aquí, ven vamos al lago-Ginny obedeció siguiendo a su amiga.

Hermione y Ginny estuvieron en el lago por un largo rato, la castaña le contaba a su amiga como estuvo la cita hasta que fue arruinada por Amycus, pero que gracias a su encantador Severus ella estaba bien.

Ginny casi se cae de espaldas al escucharla, al termino de esa platica se reunieron en la sala común para hablar con Harry y Ron, estaban tomando cerveza de mantequilla de repente una lechuza invadió la habitación dejando una nota en manos de Hermione que decía.

"_Pequeña me gustaría remediar, lo que paso ayer. _

_Te espero en la torre de astronomía a las 6._

_Con amor Severus"_

-Que es eso- pregunto Ronald tratando de ver que decía

-Nada que te incumba- Hermione guardo la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón se despidió y subió a cambiarse, la pelirroja subió atrás de ella.

-Que paso Herms- Hermione le estiro la mano entregándole la nota de Severus

-Quien lo diría, no puede vivir sin ti- Hermione sonrió

-Y yo sin el Ginebra, bueno me tengo que duchar- Cuando Hermione salió se arreglo aunque esta vez un poco más sencilla, y decidió leer un rato antes de ir a donde Severus.

Cuando Hermione llego a la torre Severus la esperaba con una canasta y una manteleta de cuadros

-A donde vamos profesor-

-Ya lo verá Granger sígame-dijo en tono juguetón

Caminaron hacia una parte muy alejada del castillo que daba con el lago negro, ahí Snape estiro el mantel y saco las cosas que llevaba en la canasta, comida, velas, vino, se sentaron en un árbol y observaron el cielo que les regalaba uno de los mejores atardeceres el frio no se sentía por el calor que ambos emanaban, las horas transcurrieron mientras hablaban de anécdotas, hacían planes y por qué no se besaban y abrazaban a cada momento.

Los días volaron, y ya era Jueves por la tarde, todos estaban histéricos el baile seria en dos días, claro no hubo quien entrara en las compras de pánico por dejarlas hasta el último, por ejemplo Severus.

Ese día se ausento del castillo saliendo al callejón Diagon para conseguir un regalo, paseo y visito casi todas las tiendas, lo que veía se la hacía muy poca cosa para Hermione, si hubiese sido otro alumno le habría dado cualquier cosa, pero no para ella, ella era especial.

No teniendo éxito en el Callejón decidió ir a Londres Muggle a probar suerte, se dirigió a Kensigton y de hecho encontró una joyería muy exclusiva _Bvlgari _ entro y un joven de nos de treinta años lo atendió.

-Le puedo ayudar-

-Necesito un regalo especial, para alguien muy valiosa para mí-

-Su esposa acaso- Severus sonrió ante la idea de que Hermione fuera su esposa

-Es mi novia, quiero la pieza más costosa y fina- el vendedor asintió y se retiro a la parte de atrás regresando con un estuche de terciopelo en color verde.

-Me parece que esto es apropiado, es lo mejor que tenemos-

Severus abrió el estuche y vio un precioso collar de diamantes que en el centro tenía una esmeralda con forma de gota que era rodeada por mas diamantes."Es muy Slytherin" aunque a él le encantaba la idea de la esmeralda y agradeció que no fuese un rubí.

-Si me permite, déjeme decirle que una esmeralda es la expresión del gusto, más exquisito llevado hasta los límites, quien recibe una joya así, sabrá el amor con la que se dio.

-Perfecto, me la llevo- El vendedor la guardo, Severus pago la tan valiosa joya y salió de vuelta al castillo. Al llegar guardo el collar en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche y tomo una siesta antes de hacer sus rondas nocturnas.

Esa miasma tarde en la mansión Malfoy

-Me preocupa el Señor Tenebroso Cissi, si hubieses estado ahí – Bellatrix se veía muy angustiada por Voldemort

-Estoy preocupada Bella, pero debes concentrarte en lo importante, matar a la novia de Potter-

-Claro, eso quiero. Para mi amo cualquier cosa -

Las dos hermanas se dirigieron a la habitación donde Malfoy se besuqueaba con Pansy, cuando entraron ellos se separaron.

-Que hacen aquí- pregunto el

-Ya es hora mi querido Draco- dijo Bella mientras se paseaba por detrás suyo arrancando una cantidad considerable de cabellos, Cissi hizo lo mismo con Pansy.

-Ustedes dos se quedaran aquí , no quiero que salgan por nada Draco- Narcisa le advirtió

-Que bien, yo no quería ir a ese estúpido baile que el vegete ese organizo- se tiro en su enorme cama

-Necesito que nos digas quien es tu intercambio y que le darás- pregunto Narcisa

-A esa pobretona de Weasley- hizo una mueca de repulsión y le entrego a su mama una caja color verde esmeralda que en su interior contenían ranas de chocolates. Muy raro regalo para ser Draco Malfoy.

-Y tu Pansy-

-Si señora Malfoy aquí esta- saco otro paquete el mismo color que el de Draco – Mi intercambio es Goyle, habiendo conseguido información acerca de cómo se tenían que comportar tomaron las cosas de los chicos, los disfraces y partieron al castillo, no sin antes transformase en ellos.

Era el día del baile, Bellatrix y Narcisa habían llegado un día antes en la mañana para intentar vigilar a Hermione, cosa que les fue difícil ya que no se la toparon por ningún lado, solo la vieron en la comida y la cena, acompañada en todo momento por sus amigos.

Eran las tres de la tarde y los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, ni una chica estaba en ellos, y con toda razón, ellas se fueron a arreglar desde antes mientras que los muchachos aun seguían afuera comiendo, jugando o simplemente merodeando por ahí. Cuatro horas no parecían suficientes ante la titánica misión de prepararse para el baile.

Hermione y Ginny tardaron siglos en estas listas Ginny tuvo que peinar a Hermione y viceversa.

-Así que?.. Voy a ser la única que sepa quiénes son- dijo mientras le recogía el cabello a su amiga

-Eso creo, pero no lo puedes decir-

-Si lo sé, pero estate quieta o te vas a arruinar el peinado, que encantador será verte pasear con Snape tomados de la mano- se privo de la risa poniéndose roja, morada y azul.

-Ginny respira- la chica inhalo profundamente para después recuperar el aliento, Hermione por otro lado ya se había acostumbrado a las burlas de Ginny.

-A qué hora dijiste que pasaría por ti-

-A las siete y media así que apúrate, solo tenemos dos horas y todavía falta que te peine y que me maquille y me vista-

-Y por qué tan tarde-

-Es simple, no queremos que nadie nos vea y a esa hora todos ya van a estar en el baile-

-Vaya que bien ojala se me hubiese ocurrido a mi-

-Oye por cierto no me dijiste cual era tu disfraz-

-Oh sí, no te puedo decir es una sorpresa-

-Eso no se vale, yo si te dije-

-Sí pero por qué quisiste- la pelirroja rio

-Listo ya esta, que tal me quedo- Hermione se miro al espejo y le agrado ver el resultado

-Es maravilloso, ahora sigues tu como quieres que te peine,- Herms se levanto del asiento para que Ginny lo ocupara, con un toque de su varita Ginny hizo su melena larga, rizada y negra, con algunos mechones blancos que parecían canas.

-Creo que con una media coleta con el fleco de lado que parezca despeinado- Herms no tenía idea de cómo se vestiría su amiga, lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un vestido negro, pero eso no le decía nada.

El tiempo era poco para ellas, en la habitación todas corrían desesperadas, Lavender buscaba sus pestañas postizas, Padma había perdido un zapato, Luna bueno Luna era la única arreglada ella ayudaba a las demás con lo que les faltara, el dormitorio parecía un campo de batalla, los gritos eran tan altos que hasta los chicos los escuchaban. Estaban enfrascadas en una histeria colectiva que asustaría al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

-Escucha, parecen que se han vuelto locas- le dijo Ron al resto de sus compañeros que se burlaron del comentario

-Vamos Ron no seas tan pesado, están emocionadas-

-Emocionadas Harry, eso no suena a estar emocionado, recuerda el baile del torneo, creo que estaban igual o hasta peor-Harry negó con la cabeza mirando a Ron.

-Ahora que dije-

-Nada, solo recuerda que una de las locas como tu las llamas es Luna-

-Par nada Harry mi Lunita no es así- Harry no dijo nada mas

-Oye y que crees que esté haciendo Hermione, apuesto a que ahora si estará llorando porque nadie la invito-

-Déjate de tonterías Ron acuérdate que lo mismo dijiste hace tres años y mira con quien fue-

-Eso fue suerte, además esta vez ni siquiera nos dijo que iría- Harry sabía que Hermione asistiría, la misma Ginny le dijo que había ido con su pareja a comprar los disfraces el día que fueron a Hogsmeade y no los acompaño, lástima que no le dijo con quien; Harry en realidad deseaba saberlo.

-Y tu disfraz- pregunto Ron

-No lo puedes ver es sorpresa-

- valla lo mismo me dijo mi hermana cuando le pregunte-

Los chicos salieron lo más rápido posible de la torre, querían a toda costa seguir aguantando los escandalosos gritos, lo mismo hacían los chicos de las otras casas escapando del estrés y euforia de las chicas.

A las siete todos los chicos esperaban en el vestíbulo a sus citas, las chicas bajaron para encontrarse con ellos.

Hermione espero hasta que dieron las siete y media, bajo al encuentro con Severus, la sala común estaba vacía, Hermione salió y se encontró con el más apuesto Severus Snape que jamás en su vida había visto.

-Se ve hermosa lady Hermione- dijo mientras le besaba la mano, ella rio haciendo una reverencia

-Y usted luce muy apuesto coronel Snape- Ambos se pusieron los antifaces para no arriesgarse que alguien los viera.

Hermione lucía un vestido largo en color beige con un fino encaje dorado en corte imperio de manga tres cuartos con una cola que hacía parecer un vestido de novia, era de seda, traía una zapatillas doradas muy delicadas y el cabello recogido en un moño con una peineta de plata que tenia la figura de tres flores con diamantes y perlas incrustadas en ella, del cual caían unos cuantos risos sobre su bello rostro

Snape usaba unos pantalones en color blanco de brin, con unas bien lustradas botas negras, una chaqueta en color rojo de su cinturón estaba colgado un sable, traía guantes blancos y el cabello un poco más corto y lavado.

Hermione tomo del brazo a Severus y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor donde casi todos estaban adentro a excepción claro de Hermione, Severus, Ginny y Harry.

**HOLA ESTE ES EL PREVIO DEL BAILE, CUANDO LO ESCRIBIA ME IMAGINABA A HERMIONE VESTIDA ASI Y A SEVERUS TAMBIEN Y ME ENCANTO.**

**LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO ACERTIJO DE QUE SE DISFRAZRAN HARRY Y GINNY, APUESTO A QUE MUCHOS LO SABEN YA PERO A VER SI ADIVINAN, MUCHAS COSAS PASARAN EN ESE BAILE.**

**BELLA, CISSI, SEVY, HERMS, GINNY, HARRY Y TODO EL COLEGIO, AMO ESTA COMBINACION.**

**Minerva 91 **Muchas gracias por tu Review, espero que este capítulo te guste

**Sailor mercuri. **Ya verás lo que pasa adelante, como es mi última semana de vacaciones subí este capítulo rápido.

**Eydren Snape. **Gracias por esperar el capitulo pasado, espero no defraudarte y que la historia vaya bien

**Gracias a todos ustedes ****ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO POR FA DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS. BESOS**


	11. ¿Bailamos?

Capitulo # 11 ¿Bailamos?

Los alumnos entraron, el Gran Comedor estaba decorado con telas en color rojo, amarillo, verde y azul, en realidad era muy colorido lo que daba la impresión de un ambiente carnavalesco que a todos les agrado. El techo simulaba una lluvia de estrellas y la vajilla estaba hecha de cristal de los mismos colores que las telas.

Esta vez las mesas eran rectangulares con bellas rosas de distintos colores como centro de mesa, lo más extraordinario era que cada rosa tenía en el centro un hermoso rubí, esmeralda, zafiro o topacio según su color, como el de las casas de Hogwarts.

Severus y Hermione observaron como todos entraban, ellos decidieron esperarse un poco más, cuando el vestíbulo se quedo vacio caminaron y entraron por la enorme puerta del comedor, los presentes los voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, las chicas se morían de los celos, no solo por el bellísimo vestido de Herms si no también por el acompañante que se veía muy bien, aunque nadie los identifico y eso fue bueno.

Los chicos veían con asombro a Hermione cosa que dejaron de hacer cuando Snape los fulmino con la mirada, Severus odio no haber llegado antes, a él no le gustaba que la gente lo mirara y sin embargo eso había logrado al llegar tarde, ser el centro de atención.

Mientras caminaban se escuchaban algunos comentarios como "qué lindo vestido " "quienes serán" "Esa chica se ve realmente preciosa "o incluso otros un poco mas subidos de tono como "mira que buen trasero tiene ese chico" Severus miro a las chicas que decían eso con una fiera mirada , pero Hermione lo volteo y le dijo al oído

-La verdad tiene razón, tienes el mejor trasero de todos- Severus se reía

-En serio eso crees-

-Claro, por algo lo digo-

Atrás de ellos apareció Bellatrix y Volemort acompañados por un enorme caramelo de limón, todos se asustaron al verlos, pero antes de que pegaran la carrera Dumbledore (N/A el enorme caramelo de limón) hablo.

-No se preocupen chicos, ellos no son los verdaderos, solo son nuestros amigos la srita Weasley y el señor Potter- al escucharlo todos se echaron a reír.

-Bien hecho Potter!- grito Seamus

Harry no desaprovecho la oportunidad para burlarse un poco de Voldemort haciendo movimientos graciosos tratando de imitarlo. Ginny no se quedo atrás burlándose de la presente Bellatrix

-Maldito, se burla del Señor Oscuro- Bellatrix que estaba convertida en Draco saco su varita, lista para maldecir a Potter pero Cissi lo impidió.

-Aquí no Bella, hay mucha gente- a la mortifaga no le importo tanto el que Ginny se disfrazara de ella, pero ver a Harry como su amado amo le hacía perder los estribos.

-Es que no ves esa burla Narcisa, No puedo permitirlo -

-Si la veo, pero esta Dumbledore aquí, además déjalo, el Señor Tenebroso se encargara de él , ahora prepárate para lo que venimos a hacer – Bellatrix guardo su varita no sin antes lanzarle a Potter una mirada cargada de odio.

Luego que hubo terminado el numerito todos se sentaron, casualmente a Hermione le toco sentarse con Harry, Ginny, Macgonagall, Dumbledore, y su amado Severus en una mesa rectangular. Estaban cenando cuando Minerva que estaba disfrazada de hada decidió romper el silencio.

-Muy ingenioso su disfraz Potter, acepto que por un momento pensé que era..-

-Muchas Gracias profesora-interrumpió Harry

-Usted también luce muy bien srita Weasley- Ginny que no dejaba de mirar a su hermano que llevaba un traje color azul cielo con una espantosa camisa rosa y un pañuelo morado, sentado al lado de luna que vestía un curioso vestido corto en color rosa con un sombrerito bastante chistoso, solo pudo decir un casi audible

-Gracias- acercándose a Harry le pregunto

-Harry que es lo que trae Ron-

-esta disfrazado de Ken y Luna de Barbie- Ginny se quedo en blanco, que era eso, Harry le explico quienes eran Ken y Barbie disipando la duda de su acompañante.

Albus se volteo y viendo a Severus le dijo

-Me alegro que hallas venido Severus, te ves bien vestido así y usted esta encantadora srita Granger, parece una princesa- Hermione se Sonrojo y agradeció el cumplido.

Mientras tanto Harry se ahogaba con su sopa al enterrase que la persona a su lado era Snape y más aun que Hermione era su pareja, Severus se movió un poco a su izquierda donde él estaba y en un tono bajo le dijo.

-¿Le pasa algo Potter?-

-No profesor, solo que me sorprendí al saber que era usted-

-Ya veo, le aconsejo que no diga nada o le costara muy caro a su casa entendió-

-Si profesor- Regreso a la conversación con Dumbledore enderezándose

-Albus te agradecería que no le digieras a nadie que somos nosotros, no por nada llevamos antifaces-

-Lo siento hijo se me olvido- giño el ojo

-¿Por cierto Albus de que estas disfrazado?- pregunto Snape mientras lo miraba y alzaba una ceja

-Pues que parece, soy un caramelo de limón- al escuchar eso Severus pensó "_Pobre, ya lo perdimos"-_Minerva como dejaste que….-

-Lo siento Severus, no escucho por mas que le dije-

El miro al director y viendo bien era un buen disfraz, ingenioso y original, Albus llevaba unas mallas y zapatos color verde lima, de su lado derecho colgaba una bolsa retacada de caramelos de limón.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con deliciosos platillos especialmente preparados para la ocasión, por todos lados se veían personajes muy peculiares y divertidos, desde piratas, princesas y objetos muggles hasta duendes, elfos y súper héroes.

Sin duda alguna para muchos era un momento completamente feliz, ya que dejaraon atrás la idea de estar en guerra.

Dumbledore se levanto en cuanto las charolas con los postres desaparecieron.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado la cena, y bien antes de que el baile inicie me gustaría dar empezar con el intercambio, saquen su regalo y colóquenlo enfrente de ustedes- todos hicieron exactamente lo que Dumbledore dijo, moviendo sus mano los regalos desapareciendo dando lugar a otros nuevos que los sustituyeron.

Los alumnos desenvolvieron las cajas sacando de ellas su regalo junto con una nota que traía el nombre de su remitente, en frente de Hermione apareció un estuche verde de terciopelo con las letras Bvlgari gravadas en él y lo abrió encontrando la tan preciosa joya que Severus le había comprado.

-Es hermosa Severus, no debiste-

-Claro que debí, solo lo mejor para ti- Hermione suspiro

-Me lo pones- Severus tomo el collar de su estuche y se lo coloco a Hermione dándole un beso en el cuello sin importarle que Dumbledore los observaba.

-El amor- Dijo Dumbledore junto con un suspiro

-Que ternura- exclamo Ginny mientras que Harry tenía cara de asco, un puf se escucho y el regalo de Snape apareció.

Era una caja mediana forrada de plateado que tenía un moño verde, al abrirla Severus se encontró con un caldero de plata que tenia gravado su nombre en el, además de un libro que llevaba por título "Pociones antiguas y secretos de la alquimia". Severus volteo sorprendido hacia Hermione.

-Pero como lo conseguiste, solo hay cinco ejemplares en todo el mundo- Herms sonrió

-Solo lo mejor para ti- Severus la abrazo con intensidad al separarse observaron a los demás abrir su regalo. Harry había recibido una bufanda de parte de Luna, Ginny las ranas de chocolate de Draco, Ronald un nuevo ajedrez mágico del profesor Flitwik.

-Maravilloso Harry, como supiste que me gustan los caramelos de limón- dijo Albus, provocando que todos estallaran en risa ante un comentario tan gracioso.

Todos se veían contentos, justo lo que Dumbledore quería, se acerco al centro del salón y dijo.

-Que comience el baile- en el centro del gran comedor apareció una pista de baile dando paso para que los alumnos se acercaran, pero que ninguno empezara con el baile

-Me permites esta pieza- pregunto Severus mientras se ponía de pie frente a Hermione y le hacia una reverencia

-Por supuesto- Hermione se levanto y recorto solo un poquito el vestido para poder bailar un poco mejor, tomo de la mano a Severus quien la arrastro al centro de la pista.

Las luces se tornaron tenues con la ayuda de Dumbledore que busco darles un espacio más romántico Severus hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Flitwik indicándole que podía comenzar y la orquesta comenzó a tocar un pasodoble llamado _"spanish tango", _Severus sonrió y vio a Hermione como si quisiera comérsela a besos en ese instante la tomo de la mano y comenzó el baile

(N/A No sé si alguna vez hayan visto la película de la Máscara del zorro con Antonio Banderas y Cateryne Zeta Jones, si la vieron, Severus y Hermione bailaron igual que ellos o puede que hasta mejor ese pasodoble)

Todo el mundo los observaba maravillados por sus movimientos , bailaban con tanto vigor en la pista que creaban una atmosfera llena de pasión, tal parecía que hacían el amor delicadamente en ella, la pieza termino y todos aplaudieron, era el mejor baile que jamás habían presenciado.

Herms y Sevy sellaron el baile con un beso el cual fue motivo de gritos y cuchicheos, luego cuando recuperaron la respiración agradecieron, y se fueron a su mesa.

-Si tan solo supieran quienes somos- dijo Severus mientras le daba un vaso de jugo de calabaza

-Lo sé, se desmayarían de pensar que este sexy bailarín es su temible profesor de Pociones – ambos parecían contentos, Ginny se sintió feliz al ver a Hermione y a Severus de esa manera.

-Que bien bailas Severus, no sabía que tenias ese talento, un caramelo de limón?-

-Albus por favor no empieces-

-Que yo solo digo la verdad hijo, o tu qué crees Minerva-

-Estuvieron de maravilla, de donde sacas esos movimientos?- Severus se sonrojo aunque nadie lo noto porque aun traía el antifaz

-Ya ves Minerva, es una de mis muchas cualidades-

-Quienes serán ellos- Pregunto Narcisa

-No lo sé y la verdad no me interesa- dijo Bella y se volteo – Y en vez de andarte fijando en como bailan esos estúpidos adolescentes, concéntrate en la maldita sangre sucia-

-Lo he estado haciendo pero no la veo por ningún lado, me parece que no ha venido al baile-

-Eso es raro, tendría que venir con Potter pero la que está con él es la pobretona de Weasley- Por un momento Bella pensó en las palabras de Lucius dichas en la reunión con Voldemort, y si en realidad el novio de Hermione no era Potter si no alguien más.

-Yo tampoco la veo, ni a ella ni a Severus- Bella vigilaba como un halcón buscando una señal de Herms

-Vamos Bella Severus venir a algo así, jamás lo haría-

-Tienes razón tal vez esta en sus mazmorras jugando con su juego de pociones-

-Bella, no podemos perder más tiempo, tendremos que buscarla por todo el colegio-

Bellatrix y Cissi salieron del comedor para buscar a Hermione, nadie tomo atención de esto ya que eran solo Draco y Pansy haciendo lo mismo de todas la noches.

En un rincón del salón estaban Harry y Ron hablando

-Ves, te lo dije Harry, no iba a venir-

-Quien- pregunto el pelinegro

-Pues quien mas, Hermione, aseguro que en esta momento está llorando-

-Ron ya habíamos hablado de esto hace rato, además deja de molestar con lo mismo-

-Pero es la verdad, yo no la veo por ningún lado-

Harry se enojo demasiado por las burlas de Ron hacia su amiga que tenía ganas de gritarle en la cara quien era pero se contuvo porque sabía que no debía

-A propósito quiénes son esos dos que bailaban hace rato, esa chica deberás que es tan sexy-

-No tengo idea Ron y mejor ya cállate, tu tienes novia recuerdas, la rubia que esta con Lavender, - Harry señalo a Luna

-Y eso que tiene, estar a dieta no te impide ver el menú, o si?- Harry fulmino con la mirada al pelirrojo y se fue de ahí dejando a Ronald solo

-¿Ahora yo que hice?- pregunto, como vio que Harry no le hizo caso se fue al lado de Luna

-Quieres bailar,-pregunto Harry a Ginny

-Claro- los dos bailaron, Harry se detuvo por un momento y viendo fijamente a Ginny le pregunto

-¿Ginny, quieres ser mi novia?-

Ginny le dijo que si y le dio un beso de piquito

Severus y Hermione los vieron

-hasta que por fin se le hizo a la Srita Weasley-

-Por favor Severus, si se veía que Harry está enamorado de ella- el solo asintió con la cabeza, no paraban de bailar, hasta que de repente se toco una música bastante, excéntrica para los gustos de Severus.

-Qué demonios es eso- dijo mientras se cubría los oídos

-Hip hop, o eso parece-

-Sabia que eran unos salvajes pero no tanto- dijo mientras señalaba a la turba de alumnos bailar de una forma muy poco ortodoxa.

-Ven salgamos de aquí- jalo a Hermione hacia el jardín, Dumbledore que los observo impidió que alguien más saliera al jardín , ellos se escondieron tras una columna y la beso, en ese momento vieron a dos estudiantes de Revenclaw bajar de una carroza.

-Que les vas a hacer- pregunto la castaña

-Por el momento nada, el día de hoy no soy el profesor Snape, solo soy Severus-

La castaña se le colgó del cuello y lo beso perdiendo el aire aunque eso no le importo a ninguno de los dos, Severus en respuesta la tomo del trasero para poder cargarla con más facilidad ella enredó con bastante destreza sus piernas en la cintura del profesor de pociones. Severus besaba y saboreaba su cuello cuando de la nada Hermione le susurro al oído.

-Severus hazme tuya- Snape sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

**JAJAJA LO SE SOY MALA DEJARLOS ASI, TAN PICADOS CON LA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN EL SIG CAP LO SUBIRE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE UN SALUDO A TODOS Y SORRY POR DEJARLOS PICADOS JIJI.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LES MANDO MIL BESOS**


	12. Pasion

HOLA, PRIMERO QUE NADA, ESTE ES UN CAPITULO QUE CONTIENE LEMON (LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RISGO) DOS ESPERO LES GUSTE. BESOS

Capitulo # 12 Pasión

La castaña se le colgó del cuello y lo beso, Severus en respuesta la tomo del trasero para poder cargarla con más facilidad ella enredó con bastante destreza sus piernas en la cintura del profesor de pociones. Severus besaba y saboreaba su cuello cuando de la nada Hermione le susurro al oído.

-Severus hazme tuya- Snape sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, sonrió juntándola más a su fuerte cuerpo y enredándola en sus brazos desaparecieron del jardín.

Después de eso aparecieron en la mazmorra del sexy y apuesto profesor de pociones, la chimenea se encendió y el bajo a la chica para poder deshacerse de los guantes el antifaz y el sable, se le acerco y jalándola hacia él, mordió una de sus orejas y le pregunto.

-A donde señorita-

-A las estrellas-

Severus la beso intensamente quitando el antifaz de la chica y tratando de desabotonar los botones del vestido lo cual no fue tan fácil lograr puesto que eran muchos, _"Esto sí que es difícil"_ pensó, después de unos segundos de intentarlo, se acordó que era un mago y que tenía una varita, saco la varita para ayudarse así por un poco de magia.

-Déjate llevar por tus instintos de mujer- Hermione estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que ella le había propuesto a Severus darle rienda suelta a su pasión no evitaba preocuparse ya que nunca antes había estado con alguien más, además tenía miedo de que fuera incomodo o incluso doloroso, pero Severus jamás la lastimaría y eso la calmaba se sentía feliz al pensar que Severus sería el primero y tal vez el ultimo.

-Severus yo…-

-Todo bien?- el paro con lo que hacia

-Si es que solo… bueno... yo jamás…- Hermione hablaba pausadamente

-Tu jamás que-

-Tú sabes he estado con alguien- le dijo sonrojándose

-Quieres que me detenga-él se separo unos cuantos centímetros de ella

-No es solo que tengo miedo-

-Miedo de que- pregunto mientras se hacia el cabello hacia atrás

-De... Que duela-Severus río

-Porque te ríes, dime va a doler tú tienes experiencia en esto- la cara de Hermione era de preocupación, el lo noto y para tranquilizarla le dijo

-Al principio poco, pero después ya no, además, no tienes que preocuparte, yo jamás te dañaría- Estas palabras reconfortaron a Herms quien permitió que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Entrégate, deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor- Herms se relajo olvidando todo por completo.

La temperatura se incremento considerablemente, Hermione ardía y Severus no se quedaba atrás, la sola idea de poseerla le alborotaba las hormonas por completo, la chica tuvo más suerte con la ropa de Severus ya que a pesar que la chaqueta tenía muchos botones se las arreglo para desabotonarlos dejando a Severus solo son una camiseta blanca haciendo notar la musculatura y el trabajado cuerpo de él.

Poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de su ropa no importando el lugar donde la dejaban, Hermione quedo con un sexy coordinado color blanco de encaje (una sujetador y un lindo cachetero) lo que enloqueció a Severus aunque el conservaba aun sus pantalones

(N/A pero no por mucho tiempo jiji) dirigiéndose a paso corto hacia la habitación y tropezando con los muebles que estaban a su paso por fin llegaron.

-Esta noche serás mía por fin-

Severus la llevo hacia la cómoda cama y la recostó delicadamente, deslizando sus fuertes manos por todo el cuerpo de ella. Muy hábilmente logro deshacerse del sujetador de la chica y del cachetero que usaba dejándola al descubierto

-cierra los ojos déjate querer, quiero llevarte al valle del placer- Se lo dijo mientras hacía aparecer en la habitación una botella de champagne acompañada de una bandeja con fresas y otra con chocolate.

Hermione volteo a ver a Severus

-En que estas pensando- le pregunto

-Veras- el tomo uno de los hielos que enfriaban a la champagne y la deslizo desde los labios de la chica, recorriendo su cuello y bajando lentamente por su busto y abdomen al mismo tiempo que Hermione perdía el control de sí misma.

- detente...- fue lo único que pudo decir

-pasa algo pequeña-

-No es solo que, esta frio- se sonrojo al decir eso

-No me digas, creerás que no me di cuenta- le giño un ojo y quitando el hielo de su tersa piel poso sus labios en ella

-Mejor?-

-Bastante- le contesto al sentir al fino contraste del frio hielo con el de los labios de él,

Severus se poso encima de ella para alcanzar mejor sus labios, ella abrió la boca permitiendo que sus lenguas exploraran hasta el último recoveco de sus bocas.

Volviendo al cuerpo de la chica bajando más allá del abdomen beso la entrepierna de la chica hasta que avanzo unos cuantos centímetros arriba para con su boca poder darle otra clase de placer que seguro ella jamás había experimentado.

-Severus… ah…ah…- Hermione se aferraba a las sabanas de seda gimiendo con intensidad hasta que Severus termino y se puso encima de ella para besarla.

Conforme iban incrementando la intensidad de los besos Hermione sintió el palpitante miembro de Severus contra su cuerpo, se giro haciendo que el quedara debajo de ella, tomo una fresa y la mordió de una forma sensual y provocativa.

-Eres una pequeña diablilla, lo sabías?-

-En serio, pero si yo soy un ángel- Hermione sonrió con inocencia y sensualidad al mismo tiempo.

Severus tomo las manos de herms y las fue guiando hacia el cierre de su pantalón, dándole a entender lo que tenía en mente, Hermione decidió excitarlo un poco más así que lo acaricio antes de complacerlo. Severus la ayudo a deshacerse de los pantalones con todo y su ropa interior.

Hermione se decidió por prestarle toda su atención al "amiguito"(N/A amiguito entre comillas por que no es para nada pequeño jiji) de Severus introduciéndolo en su boca.

-Por todos los magos!- fue lo único que Severus dijo al sentir la húmeda boca de Hermione en el , aumentando progresivamente la velocidad con la que lo hacía.

Esta vez los papeles se intercambiaron, porque era Snape el que se sentía a estallar, tomo a Hermione del cabello (Que para ese entonces ya estaba suelto y alborotado) dándole así mas velocidad a sus constante movimiento.

Ella se detuvo y volvió a estar debajo, él mordió y beso el pezón de la chica quien jugaba con su cabello.

-Te voy a torturar, quiero que me pidas más- los besos y caricias dadas por Severus provoco un incremento en los gemidos de ella.

-Severus por favor- dijo Herms en forma de suplica

-Eso es Suplícame- la tomo del cabello jalándole la cabeza hacia atrás mordiendo su labio

-Nunca- La chica no sería capaz de suplicarle a Severus aunque se muriera de ganas.

-Ten por segura que lo harás- Sevy introdujo su dedo índice en la castaña lentamente haciendo que se excitara, los gemidos de ella no se hicieron esperar por supuesto.

- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,-

-Dímelo, vamos- Severus estaba deseando poseerla y tomarla, la quería más que a nada en el mundo y esto significaba para él, la más grande muestra de amor en su máxima expresión ya que aunque había estado con muchas mujeres, ella era la primera que le había robado el corazón.

-ven empieza nuevamente, hazme sentir viva, que mi vientre está que arde - Severus no lo pensó mas, al escuchar esas palabras, acomodo a Hermione en la cama y fue introduciéndose en ella con el mayor cuidado de todos para no lastimarla.

Pronto sintió como le era menos difícil entrar y se percato de que Hermione por un momento gimió de dolor, se detuvo pero luego su pequeña se había relajado y le dijo

-ven profundo más adentro – él la obedeció -ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,- "Cielos que bueno es Severus para esto" Hermione besaba el cuello de Severus, tanta fue la pasión que derrochaba que no se dio cuenta y le hizo más de un chupetón.

Una vez iniciado, los movimientos pélvicos de ambos se acrecentaron haciendo las embestidas de Severus cada vez más fuertes, el tenia a Hermione tomada de la cintura mientras que ella lo tomaba por la espalda y encajaba de manera muy suave sus uñas en él, la faena estuvo acompañada de caricias, besos, abrazos, mordidas y ruidosos gemidos y jadeos.

Snape la levanto llevándola a una mesa y sentándola ahí continúo con el ir y venir de su cuerpo, en la habitación se escuchaban los ruidos de cosas rompiéndose así como el de la mesa contra la pared.

- No pares no, no te detengas no quédate aquí, te necesito aquí, aquí, aquí cuerpo con cuerpo- le dijo Hermione que se quedaba sin aliento con cada vez que sentía a Severus en ella.

-Oh Hermione, eso es- Severus sentía que el clímax estaba próximo, unos segundos después los dos lo alcanzaron culminando en un gemido que esta vez fue audible hasta en el pasillo de las mazmorras.

Severus no se retiro, al contrario todavía se quedo un instante dentro de la castaña, la llevo de nuevo a la cama y se recostó a su lado

-Te amo pequeña- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Y yo a ti Severus- ambos se metieron a la cama desnudos tapándose únicamente con las sabanas de seda, Snape acerco la botella de champagne y sirvió dos copas, ambos disfrutaron de las fresas y el chocolate hasta que una vez que se lo terminaron Herms se quedo dormida en los brazos de Snape

-Escuchaste ese ruido Cissi- dijo Bellatrix

-Sí, parece venir del despacho de Severus- Las dos hermanas aun no encontraban a Hermione a pesar de que llevaban buscándola un buen tiempo, ahora la buscaban en las mazmorras.

-Que estará haciendo ese cobarde en esa deplorable mazmorra-

-No lo sé, pero me parece que es un ge…– Cissi vio como Bella se acercaba a la puerta pero antes de que siquiera intentara abrirla le dijo

-Bella mírate!- Bellatrix se miro, el efecto de la poción había pasado y ya era su cuerpo y no el de su sobrino

-Mírate a ti Cissi, que paso? la poción debería de durar más-

-No tengo idea, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, alguien podría vernos y seria el final de todo – de repente escucharon pasos que venía del corredor, Narcisa alcanzo a esconderse pero Bellatrix no.

-Hola mi ratoncito que haces aquí-Harry se acerco a Bellatrix pensando que era su novia y le dio un beso bella con todo el asco que eso le ocasionaba se aguanto.

-Potter, perdón Harry, estoy buscando a….- ella intentaba no pronunciar el nombre de la castaña, ya que era un sangre sucia y no merecía ser llamada por su nombre, al menos no por ella.

-a… quien estas buscando?-

-A Hermione, la has visto- Bella aprovecho la confusión de Potter para localizar a su objetivo

-A decir verdad no, pero ya sabes lo que ha de estar haciendo y creo que es mejor no molestar- le dijo alzando ambas cejas

-Pero necesito encontrarla- Bella insistió

-Lo que sea creo que puede esperar hasta mañana-

-Dime donde esta -

-Y arriesgarme a que me castiguen, no ya sabes que mientras menos nos crucemos en el camino de ese murciélago mejor, ven vámonos el baile se esta poniendo mas padre- la tomo de la mano pero Bellatrix se soltó inmediatamente.

-yo me quedo Pot... Harry, quiero pasear- el pelinegro la miro raro y se encogió de hombros y dijo

-Está bien pero si necesitas algo estoy con Luna y Ron en el comedor, adiós- Harry la volvió a besar pero esta vez más intensamente y se fue no sin antes darle una pequeña nalgada.

-Qué asco, maldito esta la pagara- se limpiaba la boca y escupía, el solo haber besado a Potter le provocaba nauseas.

-Vámonos Bella-

-espera- su hermana la detuvo- Escuchaste lo que Potter dijo de esa Impura-

-Que dijo-

-esta con alguien, y al parecer es alguien al que Potter teme-

-Por favor con quien podría estar esa sangre sucia, eso es ilógico y ya vámonos si alguien más nos ve todo se irá por la borda-

-es un profesor, esta con un profesor, es el único que los puede castigar- Narcisa la miro y alzo una ceja ante tal disparate.

-Muy gracioso, sabes no tengo tiempo para esto es nuestra única oportunidad, mañana todos parten de la escuela para pasar Navidad en sus casas y no podremos atraparla y tu estas alucinando-

-Cissi, tu recuerdas haber visto a Severus en el baile?-

-No Bella, el no fue-

-Y si quizá si fue pero no nos dimos cuenta-

-que quieres decir –

-Piénsalo querida hermanita, piensa en lo de Carrow, crees que uno de estos idiotas podría vencerlo, la sangre sucia no estaba con un alumno estaba con Snape en el parque-

-Esta vez te has vuelto loca, que te hace pesar que Severus, el no, el es incondicional del Señor Tenebroso-

-El es un traidor!- grito Bellatrix

-No dejes que tu desesperación te nuble el juicio-

-idiota! , todo está muy claro-

-Explícate-

-mira, Severus es aquí llamado por muchos de los alumnos Murciélago de mazmorra, puede castigar a Potter y es el único además del Señor Tenebroso que le ha ganado en duelos a Carrow, todo está claro, recuerdas a los que estaban bailando en el comedor?-

-Sí y eso que – Narcisa trataba de procesar lo que Bellatrix le quería dar a entender.

-Tenían antifaces, claro para que no los reconocieran, eran ellos eran ellos!- Bella rio y salto por todo el pasillo llena de alegría

-Está bien, dices que Severus es pareja de esa impura, entonces donde esta-

Bellatrix volteo a ver la puerta del despacho de Snape, sonriendo burlonamente se acerco a ella apuntando con su varita y susurrando dijo- ah, Los tengo, son míos-

**HELLO, ESTE CAPITULO ES MI FAVORITO, POR FIN SEVY Y HERMS SE DEMOSTRARON SU CARIÑO, PERO TAMBIEN BELLA LOS DESCUBRIO, WA! **

**TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ME HE ESFORZADO EL DOBLE AL ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO Y CREO YO ME QUEDO DE LUJO, PERO LOS QUE DECIDEN ESO SON USTEDES, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**Snaply: **Siento mucho haberlos dejado así pero era necesario para la historia.

**Luna 2596 **Creo que actualice bastante pronto, espero seguir con este ritmo.

**Sailor mercuri o neptune **los chicos de la carroza eran Terry boot y Padma Patil, ellos son novios y estaban en una carroza, mmm besándose.

**Eydren snape **Bueno como ves si los encontraron que mal pero algo pasara adelante, además lo del libro y el caldero lo explico en el siguiente capítulo.

**Mariely12345 **Ellos no descubren en el baile quien son pero tal vez mas adelante por lo mientras solo lo saben Albus Minerva Harry Ginny.

**Minerva91. **Creo que si los descubrieron pero ni modo, en cuanto a Albus está loco para el solo cuenta el amor, la amistad y sus caramelos de limón jiji.

**Amia Snape, **Al parecer tú fuiste la que menos tuvo que esperar para ver qué pasaría te dejo esta capitulo haber que tal me quedó?.

**A TODOS USTEDES LES MANDOS MUCHOS SALUDO Y BESOS, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, Y DE HECHO ME GUSTARON LOS DISFRACES DE GINNY Y HARRY ESPERO NO HABER DESEPCIONADO A NADIE CON ESTE CAPITULO.**

**QUERO QUE SEPAN QUE TRATO DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO PARA QUE NO SE LES VAYA EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE FIC DEDICADO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA ALAN RICKMAN Ó SEVERUS SNAPE CON MAS LES GUSTE.**

**PLEASE DEJEN MAS REVIEWS, XOXO**


	13. El triunfo de Bellatrix

Capitulo # 13 El triunfo de Bellatrix

Severus y Hermione se levantaron al escuchar unos gritos en el pasillo, Hermione se puso uno de los pijamas de Severus y el hizo lo mismo, salieron de la habitación Snape se acerco a la puerta para escuchar mejor dejando a Herms al lado de la entrada de la recamara.

-Bombarda!- el hechizo de Bellatrix hizo volar no solo la puerta si no también a Severus que se golpeo la cabeza y quedo tirado al lado del escritorio

-Severus, mi vida! Antes de que Herms se moviera entraron Bellatrix y Cissi y le apuntaron con la varita.

-Por fin te encuentro sangre sucia, sabias que te he estado buscando toda la noche?-Bellatrix se sentía tan feliz al cumplir su propósito, había triunfado al encontrar a Hermione y ahora se la llevaría al Señor Tenebroso para matarla de una buena vez.

-Bellatrix, que quieres- Hermione se armo de valor ante la fría mortifaga

-A ti, he venido a matarte- se dirigió a donde Severus - pobre traidor task ,task – Bellatrix se agacho y trato de besarlo

-Déjalo maldita loca- Hermione se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ayudar a Snape, y Narcisa al escucharla poso su varita en la garganta de la castaña.

-Cállate- Bellatrix la abofeteo-Tú no tienes derecho a hablar Sangre sucia inmunda.

-Bella tenemos que irnos ahora- Cissi estaba preocupada no obstante no bajaba la guardia.

-Cissi siempre arruinando la diversión-

-No es eso, que tal si Severus despierta-

-Si es por eso, en este mismo momento puedo matarlo- dijo mientras apuntaba al inconsciente profesor

-No por favor, no le hagas daño- Hermione se arrodillo ante ella para suplicar por la vida de su amado

-Te dije que te callaras- Bella pateo a Hermione haciendo que la nariz le sangrara

-No lo voy a matar, pero no creas que es porque tú me lo pides, al contrario, quiero ver como sufre y se retuerce del dolor al saberte muerta jajaja- la carcajada de Bellatrix helo a la castaña quien recordó cuando la vio por primera vez en el ministerio de magia el terror que le había provocado.

-Bellatrix basta de tus juegos vamos-

-Bien creo que te complaceré, ya tengo lo que quiero- le hizo una señal a Narcisa quien tomo a Hermione y la saco por la fuerza del despacho

Antes de salir le dijo de nuevo al inconsciente Severus al oido

- No te preocupes, el Señor Tenebroso solo quiere su cabeza, me asegurare de que te toque un trozo de ella, mua- las hermanas salieron de las mazmorras y llegaron al dormitorio de Slytherin donde amarraron a Hermione y la tiraron hacia un rincón.

-bella ahora como vamos a escapar-

-En verdad que eres una tonta, fácil nos convertiremos de nuevo en Draco y Pansy-

-Y que hay de ella- Bella estiro su mano y le dio a Narcisa varios cabellos

-Esto que-

-Ash, son los cabellos de Goyle, la convertiremos en él y saldremos por el armario evanescente de la sala de los menesteres- Tal vez el peor error de Dumbledore fue no haber cerrado el pasaje, porque ahora Bella sabia como entrar y salir del castillo

-es tan difícil para tu pequeño cerebro entenderlo hermanita –

-No creo que no- Bella y Narcisa se apresuraron para alistarse cuando salieron de la sala común, los pasillos estaban desiertos y ellas se habían trasformado al igual que Herms.

-no lo puedo creer, las tres de la mañana y aun siguen en el baile esos mocosos-

-Es mejor, y tu muévete – Bella jaloneaba a Hermione quien se resistía a ser llevada por ellas pero no podía hacer nada ni siquiera gritar ya que la habían hechizado para que no pudiera emitir sonido alguno durante un buen rato.

"_Mi vida, Severus como estará, habrá recobrado el conocimiento" _Hermione no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Severus, ya que no sabía si lo volvería a ver de nuevo.

-Da gracias que el que te tiene que matar es Lucius ya que a mí me hubiese encantado hacerlo- llegaron a la sala de los menesteres y buscaron el armario, se metieron en él y varios segundos después aparecieron en Borgin and Burkes para después dirigirse a la mansión Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Las hermanas Black llagaban a la mansión Malfoy cuando Draco las vio salió a su encuentro

-Que paso, que hace Goyle aquí- el efecto de la poción aun no había pasado

-Cállate, no es Goyle es tu compañera-

-Hermione!, pero como lo lograron-

-Es una larga historia, ayúdanos a meterla a la casa- para ese entonces Hermione ya estaba desmayada debido a un golpe que le dio Narcisa en la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente.

Draco llevo a Hermione a un horrible calabozo, la coloco en el suelo y después se fue de ahí para hablar con su madre. Al entrar al salón ya eran ellas mismas.

-Me puedes explicar que paso- Draco les había permitido convertirse en el nada más para no ir al baile, pero jamás imagino que su tía y su madre podían lograr traer a la brillante Hermione Granger miembro del trió dorado de Hogwarts.

-Severus, eso es lo que paso- dijo Bellatrix mientras miraba por la ventana

-Que pasa con mi padrino, no entiendo que tiene que ver en esto- Bella se coloco atrás de él y al oído le susurro

-Ese traidor era el flamante novio de esa sangre sucia- al escuchar eso Draco cayó a uno de los sillones dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"_Por Merlín, he entregado a la mujer que mi padrino ama, no debí"_ pensó, él se sentía como un insecto, que le iba a decir su padrino cuando se enterara que él había participado en la captura de Hermione, el lo quería como a un padre y no quería perder su apoyo, así que se decidió por ayudar a Hermione.

-Te has quedado callado, pasa algo-

-No tía es solo que me sorprende, mi padrino enredarse con ella-

-Ya conoces a Severus- interrumpió Narcisa

-Es un cobarde, traiciono al señor tenebroso ese maldito mestizo-

-y que vamos a hacer con esa información-

-En cuanto el amo este de regreso le diremos para que le dé su merecido a ese traidor- Bella sentía celos de Hermione, porque alguien la podía amar siendo una sangre sucia y ella siendo de una de las mejores familias de magos no conseguía que Voldemort la tomara en consideración.

-Draco llama al señor oscuro- dijo Bella -No puedo esperar a que mi amo vea lo que le he traído- Draco saco su varita y con ella toco la maraca de su brazo llamando así a Voldemort

-Bella, tenemos otro problema, que pasara cuando Severus venga?-

-No va a pasar nada, el no sabe que hemos sido nosotras las que nos hemos llevado a su amorcito, además para ese entonces la maldita va a estar muerta-

-Donde dejaste a esa?- la pregunta de Narcisa fue en un tono demasiado despectivo

-En los calabozos, porque?-

-Tráela Draco, me quiero divertir un rato antes de que la maten- Draco salió de la sala y se dirigió a los calabozos donde Hermione ya había despertado

-Que haces aquí?-

-Cállate Granger, mi tía me ha mandado por ti-

-Claro se me olvidaba la loca de tu tía- Hermione se levanto con ayuda de Draco y trato de escapar pero fue muy poco útil ya que estaba amarrada de las manos

-Estate quieta Granger – él la sentó en un banco –necesito que me contestes lo que te voy a preguntar de acuerdo- Hermione asistió con la cabeza y se quedo callada para escuchar a Draco

-Mi tía me ha dicho que eres novia de mi padrino, esos es cierto?-

-Severus es tu padrino-

-mmm… ya veo que si es verdad, comprenderás que no te puedo dejar ir mi familia no me lo perdonaría, pero creo que puedo ayudarte- Hermione miro a Draco un tanto desconcertada por sus palabras

-Que tú me vas a ayudar?, pero si me odias-

-Te voy a ayudar porque eres importante para mi padrino, aunque aún sigo pensando que eres una sangre sucia- al rubio poco le importaba el estatus de sangre de Hermione en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era quedar bien con su padrino

-Vale me vas a ayudar, y como si se puede saber-

-Draco hizo aparecer una hoja un tintero y una pluma y escribió algo en ella, Hermione no alcanzo a ver que era, él le hablo a una lechuza y le entrego la nota esta salió volando del calabozo.

-Ya esta, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti?-

-¡Draco donde esta esa impura!- Bellatrix ya se estaba desesperando por no tener a la castaña ahí para torturarla, Draco la levanto del asiento y la saco del calabozo no sin antes decir en un tono muy bajo un –Lo siento- Al entrar al salón Hermione sintió un gran temor al ver a la imponente Bellatrix sonriendo maliciosamente, sabía que algo malo le haría.

-Vaya, por fin traes a esa sangre sucia- Bella agarro a Hermione y la tiro al suelo lo que provoco que ella se torciera el tobillo, dejándola sin posibilidades de levantarse.

-¡CRUCIO!- la castaña se retorcía en el suelo mientras Bellatrix reía y se paseaba al lado de ella.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore se encontraba en la habitación de Severus junto con Harry, Ginny, Minerva, Madame Pomfrey y Remus (N/A Se preguntaran que hace Remus ahí, pues bien es el profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras) el Profesor de Pociones estaba en su cama cuando despertó y los vio a todos delante de él.

-Albus! Que hacen aquí, este es un momento privado- dijo mientras se tapaba con las sabanas

-Hijo, lo siento pero tenemos que decirte algo- Sevy reviso la habitación y vio que alguien faltaba en ella, Hermione.

-Donde esta Hermione- se levanto poniéndose la bata pero todos le impidieron salir de la habitación

-Severus tranquilízate- Albus lo tomaba de los hombros

-No escuchaste Albus y Hermione donde esta?- volteo a ver a Ginny quien rompió en llanto y se cubrió la cara al verlo tan desesperado.

-Que paso-

-Ven siéntate- Albus lo sentó en la cama, para ese entonces Severus ya estaba preocupado y con suficiente razón.

-Hijo, la señorita Granger, se la han llevado, desapareció- Severus se congelo ante lo escuchado, sintió como la sangre le bajaba a los pies y de cómo su corazón dejaba de latir.

-NO!, , HERMIONE NO - Severus se puso como loco tirando y rompiendo todo a su paso.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Potter, Voldemort la quiere muerta por ti- le dijo a Harry mientras lo tomaba por el cuello, Harry se petrifico nunca había visto a un Severus tan enfadado, su mirada en vez de reflejar ira y coraje reflejaba un intenso dolor.

-Severus Tranquilo- Albus lo abrazo logrando que soltara a Harry y se aferrara de su túnica, Sevy se tiro al suelo llorando por Hermione.

-Porque ella, Albus sabes lo que el Señor Tenebroso le hará- las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Severus.

-Por desgracia si-

-Cualquiera menos ella, no mi Hermione- Severus se encontraba a un paso de la demencia, sus gritos eran desgarradores que se escucharon en varias partes del colegio.

-NO!, MATENME A MI,- Los presentes en la habitación compartían el dolor de Severus y lloraban con él.

-Severus, si te pones así no ayudaras en nada a Hermione- dijo Remus mientras levantaba del piso y lo sentaba en un sillón.

-Tú que sabes, jamás te has enamorado ELLA ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, SIN ELLA NO PUEDO VIVIR! –

-Severus te puede hacer daño, aun estas muy débil- el estado de Severus era delicado, durante la explosión se había estrellado en una de las ventanas y tenia le espalda bastante lastimada además de que estaba débil

-Quien fue, como paso?- Severus quería encontrar a el mortifago que se hubiese atrevido a llevarse a su pequeña para poder matarlo con sus propias manos-Juro que cuando encuentre a ese maldito le retorceré el cuello hasta dejarlo sin vida-

-No lo sé hijo, ni siquiera sé como entraron- Albus se preocupo por la facilidad con la que entraron, y más aun que nadie los reconociera.

-Como que no sabes, el castillo tiene mucha seguridad y ahora me dices que no sabes que paso- el pobre de Snape se dejo cegar por el dolor y por un momento pensó que Hermione ya podía estar muerta en ese momento.

-Te das cuenta que ella podría….- el solo pensar eso era una tortura para el

-Lo sé hijo, pero la srita Granger es fuerte – Dumbledore estaba bastante furioso consigo mismo, el había defraudado a Severus cosa que jamás se perdonaría- Severus estamos investigando para ver que pudo haber pasado aquí, pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido éxito alguno

Harry miro al Director y lo interrumpió – Profesor Dumbledore si sirve de algo yo estuve aquí en las mazmorras hace rato- Tal vez esa información parecía inútil, pero no lo era, todos lo miraron.

-Que hacías aquí Potter, contesta!-Severus se levanto y camino hacia Harry

-Yo solo estaba buscando a Ginny, pero me fui inmediatamente cuando hable con ella, tu no viste nada Ginny?- la pelirroja no sabía de que hablaba su novio

-Yo, pero si tu no hablaste conmigo no te abras equivocado-

-No eras tú, bueno estabas disfrazada pero puedo jurar que eras tú, ya no te acuerdas hasta me preguntaste por Herms-

Severus Dumbledore y Remus captaron de inmediato lo que había pasado, Harry no vio a Ginny si no a la verdadera Bellatrix.

-ESA MALDITA PERRA!, JURO QUE LA MATARE!- Severus se levanto de la cama, en ese preciso momento una lechuza entro por la puerta y le dejo una nota.

-La lechuza de Draco, que hace aquí?- Severus tomo el pedazo de pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta

_Padrino:_

_Hermione está en mi casa, corre peligro venga urgentemente_

_Draco Malfoy_

-Bellatrix la tiene- Severus se metió al baño y de inmediato salió vestido con su ropa habitual

-Albus tenemos que ir por ella- Dumbledore asintió.

-claro Severus vamos por ella- Dumbledore salió acompañado de Severus y Harry prohibiéndole a los demás ir con ellos. Cuando llegaron al despacho del director los tres se desaparecieron.

**HOLA, CREO QUE ESTA VEZ SI HE TARDADO BASTANTE PARA ACTUALIZAR PERO LO QUE PASA ES QUE YA ENTRE A LA ESCUELA Y TENGO MENOS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, SIN EMBARGO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, TAMBIEN DEPENDE DE MI ANIMO Y DE LOS REVIEWS.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS CONSEJOS Y POR SEGUIR AL PENDIENTE DE LA HISTORIA.**

**LES AGRADECERIA QUE SI TIENE ALGUNA SUGERENCIA O TIP ME LO PASARAN PARA HACER ESTE FIC MAS ENTRETENIDO, COMO SABEN ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO Y ESO ME HACE UNA NOVATA. **

**EN LO QUE RESPECTA AL CAPITULO PASADO LO ESCRIBI EN ESOS LAPSUS BRUTUS QUE LE DAN A UNO CUANDO ESTA CASI CORTANDOSE LAS VENAS RECORDANDO VIEJOS MOMENTOS Y A UN PASO DE LA LOCURA TOTAL, BUENO CREO QUE ESOS ES TODO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**.** LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y BESOS BYE**


	14. Amistad con un sangre pura

Capitulo # 14 Amistad con un sangre pura

-Vaya, por fin traes a esa sangre sucia- Bella agarro a Hermione y la tiro al suelo, cuando ella trataba de levantarse Bellatrix grito

-¡CRUCIO!- la castaña se retorcía en el suelo mientras Bellatrix reía y se paseaba al lado de ella.

-jajajajajajaja ahora no eres tan fuerte verdad pequeña estúpida – Bella se deleitaba al escuchar los gritos de Hermione eso era música para sus oídos

-Suplica, vamos que esperas- Hermione sentía como un millón de puñales se le clavaban en el cuerpo, estaba a punto de perder la razón.

-Po favor ¡YA BASTA!- suplicaba, tirada a los pies de esa maldita rata que era Bellatrix

-¿A eso le llamas suplicar? puedes hacerlo mejor ¡Crucio!- Bella disfrutaba el dolor de Hermione, Narcisa por su parte se tapaba los oídos al escuchar tan desgarradores gritos, Draco no podía hacer nada para ayudar, se hallaba impotente ante la situación lo único por lo que rogaba era porque su padrino llegara antes que Voldemort.

-Severus se va a deshacer de ti loca- Bella la levando del suelo y la aventó a un rincón donde le dio otra descarga de Crucios, Tal vez se ensañaba mas con ella que con cualquier otra persona incluso que con los padres de Neville.

Draco noto que en el jardín hacia su arribo el Señor Oscuro con Nagini a su lado cuando Bella se detuvo una voz siseante dijo.

-Tranquila mi querida Bella- Voldemort apareció en la sala y Bella al verlo se lanzo a sus pies y le beso la túnica

-Mi lord ha llegado, mire lo que le he traído-dijo emocionada Voldemort miro detenidamente a Hermione ella aun estaba débil a causa de la maldición de Bellatrix.

-Como siempre lo he dicho, eres la mejor, pero hay un problema- la sonrisa de Bellatrix desapareció de su rostro.

-Que hace viva, yo te la pedí muerta, ya veo a su querido Potter como estará sufriendo -

-Mi lord- interrumpió Narcisa – creo que no va a servir de nada matarla, eso no funcionara contra Potter - Al escuchar eso Voldemort enfureció

-Como te atreves a contradecirme a mí al gran Lord Voldemort – Cissi se asusto - Explícate-

-Mi lord todo fracasara Potter no sale con ella- Voldemort odiaba que le dijeran que su plan iba a salir mal, así que no se contuvo, apunto con su varita a Narcisa y dijo- Avada Kedavra-

El cuerpo de Narcisa cayó ante los pies de Lucius que se incorporaba a la escena, Bella y Draco solo miraron pero no dijeron nada al respecto, ni se atrevieron a moverse.

-Lucius por que la estúpida de tu esposa dijo eso?- Lucius se petrifico y no contesto pero Bella sí.

-Amo, la pequeña sangre sucia sale con Severus – Hermione se petrifico, sabía que Tommy-to mataría a Severus después de acabar con ella.

-Severus has dicho-

-Sí, ese traidor mato a Carrow lo ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, además sorprendí a esta inmunda en sus aposentos- el deseo de Bella por ver destruido a Snape era tan evidente incluso para el mismo Lord

-Ya veo, tal vez solo se ha querido divertir un poco con esta basura- el tono de Voldemort era como si estuviera excusando a Severus de sus comportamiento, el había leído sus mente en la reunión pasada y no había encontrado señales de que algo en sus sentimientos cambiara por lo tanto no confió en lo que Bella le dijo

- luego arreglare cuentas con él, mientras tanto- Dijo estirando su huesuda mano dejando al descubierto una daga de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas

- Lucius mátala- el mortifago tomo esa daga y la poso en el cuello de la chica -Algo que quieras decir sangre sucia-

-Sí, que eres un perdedor un arrogante y que pronto recibirás tu merecido y en cuanto a ti Tom Riddle, Harry te va a patear el trasero - Lucuis enterró un poco más la daga el su cuello dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre.

-Qué esperas Lucius mátala!- Grito Bella, Lucius lo iba a hacer cuando una luz cegó a todos los presentes, Dumbledore hacia su gran aparición seguido de Severus y Harry, el pelinegro saco la espada de Gryffindor para de un tajo poder deshacerse de Nagini mientras Snape corría al lado de Herms y le entregaba su varita.

Voldemort se descompenso al momento en que Nagini murió pero de inmediato se enfrasco en un duelo en contra de Dumbledore.

-Vaya el viejo todavía tiene fuerzas-

-Lo siento Tom pero es mejor que te rindas-

-Y dejarte vivo, jamás- el salón era lo suficientemente grande para sostener tres duelos en el – Lo perderás todo, pronto te matarte-

Severus contra Bellatrix.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, has venido por tu querida sangre sucia- dijo Bellatrix mientras Severus estaba al lado de Hermione en el suelo, cuando ella se decidió a atacar Draco jalo a Hermione dándole espacio a Severus para pelear contra esa loca

-Pagaras lo que has hecho traidor!, cambiaste a tu amo por un desperdicio-

-No la llames así, aquí el único desperdicio eres tú – los ojos de Snape reflejaban odio puro y no descansaría hasta matarla

y por ultimo estaban Lucius y Harry para el chico fue sencillo deshacerse del Malfoy padre con un simple Demanius

El salón se lleno de luces ocasionadas por las maldiciones que salían de las varitas Draco había tomado a Hermione protegiéndola de los hechizos que tanto como Bella y Lucius lanzaban hacia ella

-En qué demonios piensas Draco, mátala, no la defiendas-

El rubio hizo caso omiso al comentario de su tia y llevo a Hermione a la puerta, un hechizo de luz cegó de repente a los mortifagos permitiendo que Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, Severus y Hermione escaparan de la mansión.

-No!-grito el cansado lord al ver a sus presa desaparecer por segunda vez

Bella se reunió con él y Lucius se incoo ante el cadáver de Narcisa, esta vez habían sido derrotados y peor aun Voldemort se dio cuenta que su hombre de mayor confianza no era más que un traidor.

Un trueno se escucho en Hogwarts apareciendo los cinco personajes en el despacho del director, todos estaban jadeando además de que tenia algunos raspones y heridas no tan profundas, se podía decir que estaban bien a excepción de un encantador profesor de Pociones que sangraba escandalosamente y que se encontraba a penas consiente

-SEVERUS!- grito la castaña horrorizada al ver la cantidad de sangre que perdía a cada momento

-Mi pequeña Herms, estas bien- Severus alcanzo a acariciarla y a sentir el aroma de su cabello, cuando cayó desmayado.

-hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- Ya era de día y en camino a la enfermaría se toparon con uno que otro alumno que miraba al profesor inconsciente.

En cuanto llegaron Madame Pomfrey recostó a Severus en una camilla.

-Le dije que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo la cortada de la espalda se le abrió de nuevo y ha perdido mucha sangre

-Va estar bien verdad- Hermione miraba suplicante a la enfermera quien asintió y salió rápidamente regresando con dos frascos, uno era una poción para revitalizante y la otra una para que recuperara la sangre perdida, hizo que el mago las bebiera y le dijo a Dumbledore

-Está muy delicado, me sorprende que esté vivo-Hermione rompió en llanto siendo consolada por Harry quien la abrazaba y le decía-Todo va a estar bien-

A pesar que Hermione estaba bastante cansada y maltratada no se quiso despegar de Severus, por recomendación de la enfermera Sevy fue llevado a sus aposentos convirtiéndose Hermione en su enfermera de 24 horas ya que Dumbledore lo dejo al cuidado de ella.

Conforme los días pasaban Hermione se sentía peor de ver a Severus en un estado de coma permanente, Madame Pomfrey había advertido que la recuperación de Severus sería algo lenta.

Dumbledore mando a destruir el armario evanescente y después de platicar con Draco sobre lo sucedido creó un hechizo para poder reconocer a personas que se ocultaran bajo la poción multijugos.(N/A otro gran logro de Albus Percival Wolfrig Brian Dumbledore , me encanta su nombre completo wi!)

Harry se había ido a la madriguera por recomendación del director para que descansara, aunque al principio se negó termino por aceptar dejando muy a su pesar a su amiga Hermione, ese tiempo le ayudo a pensar solo en una cosa , Voldemort, que estaba indefenso ya que Nagginni no existía, por lo tanto era mortal.

Hogwarts era una fortaleza pero no obstante el peligro seguía latente, Voldemort designo a Lucius Malfoy como ministro de magia, y aunque el puesto ya estaba ocupado Voldemort aun tenia la vista puesta en Hermione y Severus pero no podía hacer nada, por lo menos no mientras ellos estuvieran en Hogwarts.

Draco se deslindo de su familia ya que no quería ser como ellos, todas las noches iba a ver a sus padrino esperando que despertara, cada día que pasaba se preocupaba mas , Severus ya llevaba una semana inconsciente , sin embargo el rubio había comenzado una amistad con Hermione.

-Y dime en serio sales con mi padrino- Draco no podía creer que Severus pudiese salir con una Gryffindor, y no con cualquier Gryffindor si no con Hermione Granger

-Si Draco, Severus y yo salimos desde hace mucho –

-Vaya, eso sí que es sorpresa, quien lo diría, el tétrico profesor de pociones enamorado- dijo mientras se servía un vaso de Whisky de fuego

-Solo te pediré que no digas nada por favor-

-No te preocupes, te digo algo-

-Si?-

-Creo que no me caes tan mal, incluso podría aceptarte como novia de mi padrino-

-En serio, wow eso es mucho viniendo de ti-

-Lo sé, me imagino que fueron al baile juntos, o me equivoco?- pregunto

- Pues no te equivocas, si fuimos juntos-

-Dumbledore me conto sobre sus dotes de bailarines- ante esto Hermione no evito sonrojarse recordando todo lo que había vivido esa noche.

-Ese Dumbledore-

-Y dime que le regalaste-

-Como sabes que mi intercambio era él?-

-Albus me lo dijo-

-Genial, ese viejito hay algo que no sepa- Draco sonrió y espero la respuesta de la castaña

-Le regale este libro y aquel caldero- le entrego el libro y señalo al escritorio donde estaba el reluciente caldero de plata

-Pociones antiguas y secretos de la alquimia, ese libro es imposible de conseguir, pero como-la castaña le empezó a contar como lo había conseguido.

_Flashback_

_Hermione caminaba por el callejón Diagon, había ido a hacer sus compras para el intercambio, de repente vio salir a Severus de Gringotts , se escondió ya que tenía que comprar su regalo y el topárselo no le beneficiaria, sin embargo vio como de inmediato el se fue de ahí._

_Seguía checando las tiendas, cuando encontró un lindo caldero de plata en una de ellas, curiosamente en la tienda se topo con Albus._

_-Que tal srita Granger que hace por aquí?-_

_-Hola profesor, bueno yo.. Vine a comprar el regalo del intercambio-_

_-Maravilloso- dijo el director no sin antes ofrecerle un caramelo-Y lo encontró-_

_-Si, me voy a llevar eso- dijo señalando el caldero, el dueño de la tienda lo tomo y le pregunto_

_-Si quiere lo puedo personalizar, algún nombre en especial- Hermione se quedo callada no sabía si mencionar a Severus delante del Director._

_-Severus Snape – interrumpió el anciano director, Hermione lo miro con los ojos como platos _

_-creo que le gustara- agrego _

_Dumbledore se espero a que en duende terminara el trabajo y salió acompañando a Hermione_

_-Cree que le guste- pregunto Hermione_

_-Claro que le va a gustar- dijo Dumbledore_

_- No se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo con migo, ahora si me permite escoltarla al castillo- Hermione asistió, tomo del brazo al profesor y se apareció en su despacho._

_-Hermione, me parece que su regalo es perfecto, pero me gustaría contribuir con el- Hermione no entendió nada de lo que él había pronunciado, miro como invocaba un libro nuevo que salió volando de un estante hasta las manos de la chica_

_-No puedo aceptarlo, este libro es único- dijo mientras se lo devolvía_

_-Claro que puede, digamos que es algo que le he querido dar a Severus desde hace tiempo, pero es mejor que usted se lo de- _

_Después de varios minutos discutiendo sobre el asunto Herms acepto dárselo a Severus, le agradeció a Dumbledore y se despidió yendo a su habitación para guardar los presentes _

_Flashback_

-Así que ese viejo loco te ayudo con el regalo-

-Si Draco, fue muy raro

Ambos charlaron durante un par de horas luego el rubio se despidió y prometió volver al siguiente día, al fin y al cabo la noche de año nuevo no pretendía pasarla solo y que mejor que estar con su padrino

-Te veo mañana, si necesitas algo avísame- dijo y haciendo una reverencia salió del despacho

Hermione levanto todo y le dio su poción a Severus, ese día se veía con mas color además las heridas ya habían sanado casi por completo, solo era cuestión de tiempo paraqué despertara según Madame Pomfrey

La noche paso tranquila, cuando amaneció Hermione se giro sobre la cama y noto que algo, más bien alguien faltaba, abrió los ojos y vio a Severus salir del Baño él se acerco y le dijo

-Buenos días dormilona- dándole un tierno beso en las comisuras de los labios

**HOLA SE QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES QUERIAN MUERTA A BELLATRIX Y LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO NO PUDE MATARALA, AHORA SI PUEDEN LANZARME TODOS LOS CRUCIATUS QUE QUIERAN MIENTRAS TANTO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

**SNAPLY .** LA DOSIS DE CRUCIO TE LA DEBO PERO MUY PRONTO LO PROMETO

**SAILOR MERCURI**. DRACO ES BUENO MUY EN EL FONDO Y AHORA LO DEMOSTRO, YA SE PASO AL LADO DEL BIEN Y ESTA AYUDANDO A HERMS

**MINERVA 91** ESO YO TAMPOCO LO ENTIENDO, PERO HARRY ES MUY RARO HAAAAAA QUE LOCO

**MARIELY12345 **GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW ESPERO QUE TE GUSTEN LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS

**QUIZE DEJAR A SEVERUS EN COMA POR DOS MESES PERO NO SE ME HACE JUSTO NI PARA HERMS NI PARA NOSOTRAS LAS FANS DE SEVY JIJI**

**EYDREN SNAPE **AHORA RESOLCI TU DUDA DEL CALDERO Y DEL LIBRO JIJI DUMBLEDORE CHISMOSO PERO ES COMO EL ABUELITO QUE CUALQUIERA QUISIERA TENER

**BUENO LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO PLEASE BYE**


	15. Felicidades Severus

Capitulo # 15 Felicidades Severus

La noche paso tranquila, cuando amaneció Hermione se giro sobre la cama y noto que algo, más bien alguien faltaba, abrió los ojos y vio a Severus salir del Baño él se acerco y le dijo

-Buenos días dormilona- dándole un tierno beso en las comisuras de los labios

-Dormilona?- Hermione miro a Severus y alzo una ceja- ahora solo eso faltaba, que yo sea la dormilona cuando tú te la has pasado durmiendo la última semana?-

-Una semana- sevy recordó todo lo acontecido en la mansión Malfoy.- Vaya fue mucho tiempo, y que ha pasado en mi gran ausencia- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y estrechaba en sus brazos a la castaña

-Bueno… demasiadas cosas de hecho-Hermione le relato lo sucedido después de eso y de cómo Draco había estado al pendiente de él los últimos días.

-Así que tu y Draco son amigos- dijo con algo de sorna – quien lo iba a decir

-Ya ves, al parecer se paso al lado de los buenos y… se ha vuelto menos insoportable-

Ese día Albus fue a visitar a Severus junto con varios profesores, Draco hizo lo mismo, estaba tan feliz de verlo despierto.

OoOoOoOoO

Los días pasaron y los alumnos regresaban a clases Severus ya estaba casi recuperado lo suficiente para dar clase, el lunes al mediodía Ginny y Hermione se encontraban al lado del lago platicando.

-No puedo creerlo, así que tu y Snape- la pelirroja estaba con un color rojo intenso en las mejillas y no precisamente por el calor que hacia

-Sí, lástima que llegara la loca de Bellatrix y su hermana y echaran a perder todo-

-Pues deberías de ver como se puso Snape cuando se entero que te habían raptado, casi estrangula a Harry, le echo la culpa de todo -

-Lo sé, pero lo bueno fue que eso hizo que Harry recordara haber visto a Bellatrix-

-Si fue muy cómico de hecho- Ginny rio

– Cuando le cayó el veinte de que había besado a esa Mortifaga se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar, además paso la siguiente semana lavándose la boca cada dos segundos, incluida la mano, todos en la madriguera lo molestaban imagínate que muy a mi pesar, los gemelos le cantaban algo como esto –

_Se rumora por ahí, se rumora por ahí_

_Que Bella le dio a Harry un Kiss, que Bella le dio a Harry un Kiss_

_Potter se alucino, Potter se alucino_

_Y una nalgada le planto, y una nalgada le planto_

Ambas chicas comenzaron a burlarse de la mala suerte del-niño-que-vivo.

-Y Harry que decía-

-Olvídate, ya ni salía de la habitación de Ron para no topárselos, aunque no le sirvió mucho ya que Fred invento una trompeta que canta esa canción, si vieras como se vende en sortilegios Weasley, es mas popular que esos caramelos lujuria y pasión –

-Pues creo que pediré una para regalársela a mi Sevy-

-hablando de eso, veo que tu Murciélago esta mejor, hoy nos dio clase-

-Ginny ya vas a empezar?- dijo Herms

-Lo siento, pero dime como la pasaste cuidándolo-

-Pues demasiado bien, Draco lo iba a ver diario, así que me hice su amiga- Ginny abrió los ojos como platos

-Vaya si me hubiesen dicho que mi mejor amiga terminaría involucrada con el murciélago de las mazmorras, amiga de Draco y enemiga número dos de Voldemort (N/A por que el numero uno es Harry) jamás lo hubiese creído.

-Bueno, pues las personas cambian, Ginny te quería pedir un favor-

-Si dime-

-Me he enterado que el cumpleaños de Severus es en unos días y me gustaría que me ayudaras para darle una sorpresa

-Que tienes en mente-

-Bueno recuerdas que me contaste del regalo que le hiciste a Harry en año nuevo- la pelirroja asintió no sin antes sonrojarse bastante –ayúdame a hacer algo igual- Ginny abrió la boca de la sorpresa

-Esta segura-

-Por completo- dijo muy convencida la castaña

-está bien, te ayudare, lo dicho, que has hecho con Hermione Granger?-

Las chica pasaron la siguiente media hora platicando, y Ginny acordó ayudar a Herms después de la cena, sin duda Severus tendría la mejor sorpresa de su vida

OoOoOoO

A medida que pasaban los días Severus y Hermione progresaban en su relación, la vida no podía ser mejor, salvo que Voldemort se preparaba para la batalla final, aunque con Severus fuera del círculo de los mortifagos, la orden iba a ciegas en ese asunto.

Últimamente Hermione y Draco pasaban más tiempo juntos cosa que alegraba a Severus, pero desesperaba a Harry y a Ron, por fin el tan esperado 9 de enero había llegado ese día Severus no vio a Hermione en todo el día a excepción claro por el desayuno y la comida.

-Hola Severus- saludo el Director

-Querías verme Albus- el director le ofreció un asiento un asiento

-Si hijo, feliz cumpleaños!- le grito mientras lo abrazaba y le entregaba un shampoo súper hidratante para el cabello grasoso, Severus no hizo otra cosa que mirarlo e hizo una mueca de aceptación bastante rara por así decirlo

-Quien lo diría treinta y siete años se dicen fáciles- dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba

-Por favor Albus, preferiría no recordar mi edad-

-Está bien como tú digas, pero no creo que eso le importe a la srita Granger-Severus lo miro de inmediato, ese entrometido sabia todo, tratando de calmarse y sin ganas de pelear se levanto y se dirigió a la salida.

-Tengo clase, luego te veo, Gracias- fue lo único que dijo y salió del despacho del director haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza

De por si Severus no disfrutaba sus cumpleaños, y en especial ese ya que no había visto a sus pequeña, cansado después de un día complicado lleno de escuincles que hacían explotar sus calderos a diestra y siniestra y de profesores que le recordaban que ese día se hacía más viejo (N/A mas viejo, pero como los buenos vinos, mas bueno entre más añejo)

Remus lo felicito y le regalo una pluma, Minerva le dio otra túnica, pero esta de color Café, Sevy solo sonrió por cortesía pero ni loco usaría tal cosa.

Regresaba a su despacho y se topo con Malfoy

-Padrino padrino- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a el

-Profesor Snape, no lo olvide- dijo con cara de aburrimiento

-Lo lamento, solo quería decirle Felicidades y darle esto- el joven saco de su túnica una pequeña caja negra.

Esta contenía un hermoso reloj de bolsillo de oro, dentro de la tapa estaba escrita una frase que Albus había dicho unos cuatro años atrás en uno de sus discursos de bienvenida "_La felicidad puede hallarse hasta en los momentos más oscuros si se sabe usar bien la luz"__._

Severus agradeció el regalo y se dio vuelta para seguir con su camino

"_Por que no habrá venido, se habrá acordado, o tal vez no le importa"_

Triste y abatido llego a su despacho, abrió la puerta paso y en cuanto encendió la chimenea una voz conocida dijo

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Hermione salto hacia el envolviéndolo en un abrazo intenso

-Gracias, pero como…?- pregunto aun sorprendido

-Creíste que se me había olvidado verdad- Snape solo se sonrojo tomo a Herms y la beso.

La chica le tapo los ojos para al momento de destapárselos el se encontrara con un delicioso pastel de chocolate con frutos del bosque que Dobby había hecho para ese día especial.

-vamos parte tu pastel para que te de tu regalo- Severus hizo lo que ella le dijo y corto en exquisito pastel

-Bien ahora tu regalo, pero eso sí , va a ser en dos partes-

-Dos partes? pero por qué?- protesto el sexy profesor

-No digas nada, Herms estiro su mano y le entrego un estuche de varita, al abrirlo él se encontró con una bella varita hecha de Ónix y pluma de fénix, sin duda alguna la varita idónea para la Legeremancia.

-Está muy bonita- la beso y al momento de separase le dijo-Y la segunda parte del regalo?-

Hermione sonrió maquiavélicamente y lo sentó de golpe en el sofá, con un movimiento de sus varita se empezó a escuchar una música bastante sensual y Hermione ni tarda ni perezosa comenzó a bailar de una forma muy sexy.

-Espero que te guste- dijo mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y se contoneaba delicadamente.

"_Claro que me gustara"_ pensó Severus, al momento en el que el intento posar sus manos en el cuerpo de la chica ella le soltó un manotazo y dijo

-No se toca, ten paciencia - y acercándose a él le susurro al oído y dijo- Disfrútalo-

Severus fue testigo de un striptease que Hermione hizo especialmente para él, miro a la castaña a más no poder para así recordar mejor cada forma de ella, la chica elevo la temperatura de la fría mazmorra cuando con sutileza se fue deshaciendo de su ropa.

"_vaya a juzgar por la reacción de Severus, lo estoy haciendo bien, gracias Ginny"_ pensó mientras le aventaba cada una de las prendas que se iba quitando

Una vez que la música hubo terminado ella termino dándole un beso apasionado a Severus, el la levanto y la recostó en su escritorio, tirando así un montón de pergaminos, un tintero y varios libros.

-Profesor? se le hace correcto hacer esto aquí en su despacho- pregunto con un aire de inocencia

-Si pudiera, no solo en mi despacho lo haría - dijo mientras la besaba con pasión. Juntos se enfrascaron en una guerra para dominar la boca del otro.

-Shh, no hagan ruido- una mano se deslizo por el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió a lo que varias voces dijeron al unisonó

-¡Feliz cumpleaños¡- los intrusos se quedaron fríos al ver a Severus y Hermione encima del escritorio.

Por supuesto, Herms y Sevy empalidecieron al ver en la puerta a Dumbledore con un pastel en las manos seguido de todo el profesorado, Macgonagall estaba desmayada, la profesora Hooch y el profesor Flitwick intentaban reanimarla, Trelawney se quitaba los anteojos(N/A nótese el sarcasmo) para poder ver mejor, Remus por su parte estaba más rojo que el cabellos de algún Weasley y se medio tapaba los ojos.

Snape fue el primero en reaccionar cubriendo a Hermione con su túnica que magistralmente aun traía puesta.

-Albus que significa todo esto- la furia en sus ojos era notoria, si no fuera Albus el que estaba al frente bien podría haber mandado una maldición al impertinente que había tenido el descaro de interrumpir.

-Nosotros... bueno...- Albus estaba rojo de la vergüenza no obstante no perdía ese brillo en los ojos tan característico de él.

–Veníamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero vemos que tienes otros planes – y dirigiéndose a Herms dijo-Buenas noches srita Granger- de inmediato cerró la puerta dejando a Severus y Hermione aun en shock.

(N/A lo sé cómo me gusta que los interrumpan, juro solemnemente que no lo volveré a hacer)

-Eso que fue- dijo la castaña rompiendo con el silencio

-Albus y sus estupideces- gruño Severus, Hermione le volteo la cara hacia ella y le dijo en un tono bastante provocativo

-Ya ve profesor, todo por querer hacerlo aquí- Snape sonrió y la cargo llevándola a su habitación, cuando llego ahí cerró la puerta con seguro y puso un hechizo silenciador.

-Bien Srita Granger, me parece que me tendrá que ayudar, ya que con el susto me quede helado- Hermione miro a Severus, sonrió perversamente, se acerco y justo en el oído le dijo

-No se preocupe profesor, yo me encargare de subirle la temperatura-

Durante toda la noche Severus y Hermione derrocharon Sensualidad pasión y destilaron amor, el hechizo silenciador fue de gran ayuda ya que sin el toda la escuela los habría oído, ninguno se preocupo por lo que pasaría al día siguiente al enfrentar a Macgonagall, pero poco les importo ya que siempre contaban con Dumbledore.

OoOoOoO

En cuanto se levantaron recibieron una nota del profesor Dumbledore

"_Severus_

_Necesito tu presencia y la de la Srita Granger en mi despacho, no hay prisa de ello, los espero a las ocho, mis más gratos saludos_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Los dos se quedaron pensantes ante esa nota, en todo el día no pudieron pensar en otra cosa, una vez llegada la noche Snape busco a Hermione y fueron a donde el director.

Al llegar vieron a Minerva sentada y a Albus esperando su llegada

-Minerva, déjame explicarte- Dijo Severus, a lo que la Profesora respondió

-No tienes nada que explicar Severus, la Srita Granger es mayor de edad y sabe que hace, y tu bien sabes que al igual que Albus yo también te quiero como a un hijo- A los dos le sorprendió la respuesta de la estricta profesora

-Además- agrego- me muero por que nos des algunos nietos a Albus y a mi- Severus se atraganto con el primer caramelo de limón que le había aceptado a Albus en la vida.

-Que dijo profesora-

-Lo que escucho, Srita Granger, me alegro que haga feliz a Severus- Hermione medio sonrió ante la respuesta obtenida

-Si no es para regañarnos entonces para que no querías ver- pregunto girándose a Dumbledore

-Mi querido hijo, lamento decirte que tu y Hermione tendrán que marcharse del colegio- Hermione no impidió que un quejido saliera de su boca

-Pero porque-

-Hogwarts no es seguro para ella, ayer en la noche, se ha capturado a Donlov que se metió al castillo en su búsqueda, también te buscan a ti, y creo que lo mejor sería que desaparecieran hasta que esto acabe.

-Comprendo, cuando nos iremos-

-Mañana a primera hora del día, el lugar a donde van no lo sabrán hasta que estén ahí, yo los acompañare- La castaña sintió un vacio en el estomago, y aunque estaría con Severus no evito pensar en sus amigos.

Sin previo aviso entro el profesor Remus y dijo bastante alterado

-Albus están aquí, Voldemort y los mortifagos están aquí- los presentes callaron, al parecer esa noche daría inicio la batalla final.

**HOLA SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO TIENE DE TODO, PERO ES PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, LA BATTALLA FINAL VA A COMENZAR Y PRONTO VARIOS QUERIDOS Y NO TAN QUERIDOS CAERAN. GRACIAS A LAS LECTORAS DE ESTE FIC, BESOS **

**MINERVA 91** Prometo venganza en contra de Bella, sufrirá el doble que Sevy o Hermione, deje a Sevy en coma solo una semana ya que al igual que Hermy y muchas de ustedes no soporto que este así.

**SAILOR MERCURI** Gracias por tu comentario, y lamento haber matado a Narcisa, pero de eso a matar a Draco, creo que prefiero muerta a Cissi, Lucius pagara y donde más le duele, y no es con Draquito.

**SNAPLY ** saludos, me alegro de haber causado eso en tu animo. Espero causar lo mismo con este capítulo.

**DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO LA CANCION DE HARRY Y BELLA, ESOS GEMELOS, CON GUSTO LES LANZARIA UN RICTUSEMPRA (HECHIZO PARA CAUSRLE COSQUILLAS A ALGUIEN) YA SABEN DUDAS, TOMATAZOS, FELICITACIONES, RECLAMOS, EN EL BOTON DE ABAJO.**

**POR ULTIMO SOLO TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR, MUERTE A BELLA LESTRANGE MUERTE A BELLA LESTRANGE, JIJI**


	16. La Batalla Final

Capitulo # 16 La batalla final

Sin previo aviso entro el profesor Remus y dijo bastante alterado

-Albus están aquí, Voldemort y los mortifagos están aquí- los presentes callaron, al parecer esa noche daría inicio la batalla final.

De inmediato se desmayo a lo que Severus lo levanto con un _enervarte _y le dijo

-De que hablas Lupin-

-Voldemort llego, viene por Harry-

-Tranquilo Remus -

-Tenemos que alertar a la Orden -Dijo Albus mientras mandaba un mensaje a Grimauld Place para reunir a la orden en el castillo.

Hermione estaba aterrada, se sujeto de la capa de Snape, el la abrazo tranquilizándola.

-Minerva, evacué a los alumnos de inmediato, solo se pueden quedar aquellos que sean mayores de edad si es que así lo desean - Minerva asintió y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del despacho del director

-Severus, sé que no es el momento indicado- dijo Dumbledore- pero necesito que te quedes, la srita Granger será sacada del castillo por aurores-

-Yo me quedo- dijo Herms-

-Hazle caso a Albus- Severus insistió

-No quiero, me quedo contigo, si tu saltas yo salto(N/A esta frase es de Titanic me encanto y por eso la puse) Severus la miro sonrió y le dijo.

-No me gustaría perderte-

-Y no lo harás, juntos por siempre- Sevy la beso y volteo a ver a Dumbledore

-Si esa es su decisión Srita Granger no me opondré, mientras tanto vamos al gran comedor-

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia ahí, Cuando entraron este estaba repleto de personas, maestros, miembros de la orden alumnos, (N/A por increíble que parezca también había Slytherins ahí, jajaja le dieron la espalda a Tommy-too) y aurores juntos para pelear contra Voldemort y su sequito de cabezas huecas.

Dumbledore Hermione Severus y lupin caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban los profesores, la Orden, Harry, Ron y Ginny, Harry se armo de valor y dijo.

-Amigos que hoy nos acompañan, hoy nos reunimos para dar la última batalla para detener a Voldemort, no desesperen, se que aunque son momentos de mucho terror, la única forma de vencer es estando juntos-

-Estamos contigo Harry- grito un chico de Huffelpuf

-Vamos a patearle el trasero a Voldemort- grito Draco ante la mirada atónita de casi todos los presentes y la mirada reprobatoria tanto de Dumbledore como de Severus por su vocabulario.

-Eso es, yo apoyo lo que Draco dice- dijo Dean Thomas

El comedor se lleno de aplausos, los cuales fueron cayados de inmediato cuando una terrible voz se escucho retumbar por los muros del castillo.

-Dumbledore, entrégame a Potter Granger y Snape y prometo matarte rápidamente-Hermione no se separaba de Snape el la tenia sujeta de la cintura sin importarle muy poco el que los demás los vieran

-Es tiempo de que te rindas Tom-

-Y dejarte vivo jamás- Un silencio invadió el castillo y luego de unos cuantos minutos se escucho un

-Ataquen-

Al terminar de decir esas palabras las puertas estallaron abriéndole paso a los mortifagos quienes atacaban, todos los presentes respondieron los ataques que se les lanzaban, eso era un verdadero caos, algunos corrían afuera del gran comedor para defender mejor el castillo aunque no solo magos combatían, en la batalla se podían apreciar gigantes, dementores y otras criaturas.

Era un espectáculo en el que cada uno demostraba sus habilidades sabiendo que cualquiera podría ser su último aliento.

Las luces de distintos colores invadían el salón, maldiciones, escudos y hechizos varios se combinaban, pronto se empezaron a dar las primeras bajas de la lucha entre esas bajas había aurores, estudiantes y mortifagos.

-Severus!- grito la castaña

-Hermione, no te separes de mi- Sevy el tomo de la mano haciendo que lucharan hombro con hombro contra varios mortifagos (N/A _alias cabezas hueca) _al mismo tiempo

Era de notar que en la batalla los únicos ausentes eran Voldemort Bellatrix y Lucius.

-Mira shumpike lo que tenemos aquí, al traidor y a la sangre sucia- Severus se mantenía alerta para atacar

-Déjalos Carrow ellos son del Lord y de la encantadora Bellatrix-Severus alzo una ceja y dijo

-Encantadora, esa loca es todo menos encantadora, y por cierto, como está tu hermano Alecto?, a lo siento el está muerto verdad-

-Sí y por tu culpa- Carrow iba a atacar pero Snape fue más rápido

-Incarcerous- ambos cayeron atados sin poder liberarse de las gruesas cuerdas

Hermione volteo al ver a Ginny y Neville pelear contra Yaxley

-Severus tengo que ayudar- dijo cuando Yaxley salió del comedor.

-Con cuidado cariño- Severus la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente

-Lo tendré, te veo luego- Hermy salió a toda velocidad para ayudar en lo que más se pudiera.

Los minutos eran eternos, y tras varias horas de lucha una luz cegó a los presentes y por la puerta principal Voldemort apareció con Bellatrix y Lucius a su lado, todos se congelaron y se hicieron para atrás.

-Veo que todavía respetan a su Lord- dijo el despreciable Voldy-poo y se acerco hacia Albus y Harry

-Es tu fin viejo decrepito y el tuyo Potter- Voldemort movió la mano y ataco a los dos magos, tres duelos en el gran comedor eran los que destacaban.

Voldemort peleaba contra Harry y Dumbledore con tanto vigor que asustaba, Lucius contra Remus y como era de esperarse Bellatrix contra Severus,

Para Remus fue muy fácil deshacerse de Malfoy con un simple _desmanius_ cuando él se distrajo.

Hermione entro al comedor y vio como Bellatrix torturaba a Severus el pobre hombre estaba a un paso de perder la razón al igual que los padres de Neville, tirado en el suelo y evitando suplicar, eso a Bellatrix la llenaba de placer.

-Nunca podrás contra mí, traidor- le escupió a un Severus y siguió aplicando el CRUCIO que le hacía heridas profundas a Severus.

-Algo que quieras decir antes de que acabe contigo- Severus no dijo nada, intentaba alcanzar su varita pero no podía.

-ha pobrecito mestizo, que crees te tengo una noticia, en cuanto te mate hare que Lucius se divierta con ella, no sin antes claro torturarla un poco – Bella continuo con otra dosis de Crucius Hermione llego al gran salón y corrió al ver a Severus tirado en el suelo y a Bellatrix al lado gritando

-CRUCIO!-

-Protego Totalum- grito la castaña, esto evito que el Crucio lastimara de nuevo a Severus, Lestrange volteo para ver de dónde había salido el hechizo protector

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la pequeña sangre sucia, vamos maldita inmunda, despídete por que dentro de poco ya no recordara nada- Bellatrix rio al ver lo que había logrado.

-Escúchame bien maldita perra, tu jamás le volverás a poner un dedo encima a Severus entendiste

-Y quien me lo va a impedir, tu?- dijo burlonamente pero antes de pelear con Hermione un Avada Kedavra y un rayo verde detuvieron a Bellatrix, el Señor Oscuro había muerto a manos de Harry Potter

Cuando lo vio, se tiro a su lado

-Mi amo, usted no- El corazón de Bella (N/A si es que tiene uno) se rompió en millones de pedazos, soltó un grito desgarrador, ante el inerte cuerpo de su amo.

-Usted no puede morir, yo lo amo, por favor no me deje- Severus aprovecho la oportunidad para burlarse de ella

-Vaya Bella, la asquerosa serpiente te abandono.- la ira se apodero de ella y se dirigió hacia Hermione y Severus que estaban en el suelo

-Pagaran por eso- alzando la varita y lista para atacar Hermione se apresuro a sus jugada y dijo

-CRUCIO- la pelinegra se retorció en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes Hermione rompió el hechizo y de inmediato dijo

-Avada Kedavra- Bellatrix por fin dejo de respirar, Hermione había librado al mundo mágico de una de las peores escorias que existían en el.

Los presentes no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron la sabelotodo de Gryffindor término con Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Te dije que permitiría que le pusieras uno de tus asquerosos dedos encima- rio fríamente

-haaa- el quejido de Severus saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos quien fue con el de inmediato

-Severus, mi vida-

-Pequeña yo…-

-No digas nada, pronto te recuperaras- Sevy estaba bastante mal por la tortura sufrida su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes que lo hacían sangrar intensamente debilitándolo.

-Por favor alguien que me ayude- Albus y Sirius se acercaron para intentar ayudar

-Severus, Madame Pomfrey ya viene- dijo Albus

-No puedes morir quejicus, ahora a quien molestare- Sirius se acerco a el

-Cállate Black ahora no- soltó un gruñido Severus

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo Herms tomando entre sus brazos a Sevy

-Lo lamento Miss Granger, si lo movemos podría ser fatal- Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Herms

-Pequeña, no llores- la mano de Severus seco sus lagrimas y le sonrió además dijo

-Quiero que sepas que tú fuiste paz en un mundo de guerra…te amo- Hermione sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se borro cuando las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo de Severus.

-No mi Severus no contéstame, por favor no me dejes, SEVERUS! –Hermione se volvió loca al ver a Severus así lloro a más no poder, se aferraba a su cuerpo como si este fuera un salvavidas.

OoOoOoOoO

El amanecer llego, el castillo estaba severamente dañado, las aulas habían sido acondicionadas como enfermerías, los enfermos mas graves estaban en San Mungo y los sobrevivientes,

estaban sentados en el gran comedor, Lucius Malfoy recibiría el beso de dementor , el director estaba sentado en su silla, se levanto y se dirigió a su pódium diciendo

-Queridos amigos, esta ha sido una lucha muy dura no solo contra Voldemort,

si no contra nosotros mismos, a lo largo de estos años hemos tenido

que decidir entre lo que es correcto y lo que nos es fácil hacer, nos reconforta saber que este mundo tiene una esperanza-

Todos los presentes lloraban, ante la pérdida de personas que apreciaban

-Mi más sentido pésame a los familiares, amigos y prometidos de nuestras victimas,

jamás olvidaremos a esos hombres y mujeres que dieron sus vida por nosotros,

demostrando que escogieron la correcto y no lo fácil, este es un homenaje a esas grandes personas-

Atrás del director apareció el escudo de Hogwarts y conforme hablaba, las fotos de las víctimas de guerra aparecían.

-Un minuto de silencio para Fred Weasley que con sus bromas y juegos ilumino el camino y

lo hizo menos duro por recorrer- Todos los Weasley´s soltaron un gemido de dolor,

en especial Molly

Dumbledore fue mencionando varios nombres de los aurores y estudiantes caídos,

entre ellos estaban Cho Chang, Blaize, Colin, la abuela de Neville, Rita Sketter,

Krecher, Pansy, y muchos más.

-Y nuestros respetos estén con el memorable profesor que vivió para ensenar,

dedicando cada minuto de su tiempo a la educación de estos chicos, un Maestro que tenia los ideales de un mundo lleno de paz, un minuto de silencio para nuestro querido ex profesor de pociones…..

**HOLA, SI SE QUE ME MERESCO UN MILLON DE CRUCIOS Y POR LO MENOS DOS AVADA KEDAVRA PERO LO LAMENTO, TAMBIEN SE QUE ESTE ES UN CAPITULO CORTO PERO ES MUY SUSTANCIOSO, BUENO ESO CREO YO VERDAD.**

**Eydren Snape **Gracias por el Review, espero la batalla haya sido de tu agrado.

**Sailor mercuri **jajaja pobre Harry, yo en lo personal no quisiera estar en sus zapatos y besar aBella, y que tal la canción o mejor dicho la burla por parte de los gemelos, gracias.

**Pinneapple X **que bien que te gusto la canción, y Minerva pues que querías, es igualita a Albus.

**GRACIAS POR LA LECTURA Y LOS REVIEWS SALUDOS XOXO**


	17. Eternidad

Capitulo # 17 Eternidad

-Horace Slughorn-

La foto del profesor apareció atrás y todos guardaron silencio.

Los Siguientes días fueron más fáciles , claro al estar libres del terror que Tommy-too provocaba , por decreto del ministerio de magia Hogwarts suspendió sus calases por un par de meses para que los alumnos descansaran además para que el castillo fuera reparado , Harry, Ginny y Ron fueron a Grimauld Place a pasar esos meses.

Sirius había sido absuelto al encontrar a Petter Petigrew, Hermione se quedo en Hogwarts al pendiente de la salud de Severus, Su estado era muy crítico, pero gracias al Díctamo fue que Madame Pomfrey lo pudo ayudar un poco más.

Uno de los días más esperados llego, el 10 de marzo se fijo como la fecha para el juicio de Lucius Malfoy.

-Asamblea del 10 de marzo contra Lucius Malfoy, Precede el Honorable ministro de magia Arthur Weasley- La sala era muy oscura, grande, bastante parecida a la sala donde Harry fue juzgado años atrás.

-Lucius Malfoy, el día de hoy es convocado ante el Wizengamont para ser juzgado por los delitos de asesinato, traición, tortura y violación- En la sala estaban presentes Draco, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione y varias víctimas de las torturas y violaciones de Lucius

Los testimonios se escuchaban atentamente en el salón era una aberración el escuchar lo que el perverso había hecho superaba por mucho a su cuñada Bellatrix pero no a su amo Voldemort

-Algo que tenga que decir a su favor- Lucius estaba en el centro de la habitación, custodiado por varios aurores, se levanto y dijo

-El señor oscuro, volverá, y limpiara el mundo de esos asquerosos sangre sucia, sobre todo empezando por ti – dijo mientras señalaba a Hermione y todos se escandalizaron

-En vista que las pruebas que lo acusan de estos crímenes son irrefutables, el ministerio lo condena al beso del Dementor, mismo que se ejecutara en esta misma sala el día de mañana a las 5pm – Arthur salió de la sala y Lucius fue encerrado de nuevo, esperando el siguiente día.

En el momento que Lucius recibió el beso del dementor solo estuvieron presentes Draco Dumbledore y el ministro de magia, a Draco lo destrozo por completo, ver que su familia era destruida gracias a los deseos de un loco hizo que se prometiera jamás volver a tocar la magia oscura e intentar vivir siempre del lado correcto.

Su madre muerta a manos de Voldemort, Lucius a un paso de perder el alma y Bellatrix bueno ella no le importaba mucho, ni quien se acuerde de ella. Solo tenía a Severus y a Hermione su nueva gran amiga.

Sus últimas palabras para su padre fueron.

-Te quiero, y espero encuentres la absolución y el perdón que necesitas- después de eso nada, Malfoy había perdido el alma gracias a los Dementores, por lo que fue recluido en Azkaban donde esperaría su muerte.

OoOoOoO

Conforme pasaron las semanas el castillo fue reconstruido y los alumnos regresaban a sus clases, el mundo mágico volvió a la normalidad, aunque claro todavía había algunos detalles que arreglar.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que regresemos a clases- dijo algo molesto Ron

-No te quejes Ron, no tuvimos clases durante dos meses, y además no eran vacaciones-

-Oye era lo más justo, después de vencer a Voldemort, creo que merecíamos una recompensa-

-si Ron, como tu digas- Harry rodo los ojos y miro a Ginny, ella lo besó, colgándose de sus cuello

Ginny, Harry y Ron caminaban por la plataforma 9 ¾ disponiéndose para regresar a su querido Hogwarts

-Por cierto Harry, has visto a Mione, desde el juicio de Malfoy no la veo-

-No, pero Dumbledore me ha dicho que está en el castillo, cuidando a Snape me imagino-

-iu, Snape, no le da asco- Ya era bien sabido por todos que Hermione y Snape mantenían una relación sentimental, aquel comportamiento en el gran salón el día de la batalla los había delatado

-Cállate Ronald- interrumpió Ginny- No debes de juzgar a Herms, además es muy romántico.

-No es que la juzgue, solamente es que es Snape, el murciélago de las mazmorras, no es tan fácil aceptar que se quede con Herms-

-De que te quejas, además tu estas con Luna-

-No es eso, es solo que la considero mi hermana, y si ese peligraciento le hace algo la pagara- Ginny y Harry desaprobaron el comentario de Ron negando con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento Ron, pero tu hermana tiene razón, si Hermione es feliz, nosotros debemos apoyarla-

Ronald se encogió de hombros y se fue a apartar un vagón

El tren partió de la estación, llevando a los tres chicos a su segundo hogar Hogwarts

OoOoOoOoO

-Silencio Minerva, creo que está despertando- la voz de Albus se escucho

Severus abría lentamente los ojos cuando de repente vio a Albus, Minerva Pomfrey y a Hermione alrededor de su cama.

-Severus!- Hermione lo abrazo y le dio un tímido beso

-Dónde estoy?- decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza que le empezaba a doler

-Pues donde crees muchacho, estas en Hogwarts- Severus analizo su entorno y la imagen de Herms matando a Bellatrix lo golpeo de repente

-No puede ser, tu- dijo señalando a Herms,- mataste a Lestrange-Herms se sonrojo y antes de responder Albus dijo

-Si hijo mío, ahora la Srita Black no los molestara-

-Pero porque?- pregunto

-No permitiría que te matara, eras tú o ella y la verdad te prefiero mil veces a ti- Severus sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de la chica muy tiernamente.

-Lo dicho, el amor- Albus prácticamente arrastro a las otras dos brujas fuera de la enfermería para dejar sola a la pareja

-Que pasen buena noche- dijo en un tono algo burlón

Severus hablo con Hermione toda la noche para ponerse al corriente de todo(N/A Merlín porque siempre esta inconsciente este cuero de hombre) , todavía duro unos días en la enfermería, pero en cuanto salió, como siempre ya estaba incorporado a sus actividades esperando el arribo de los insoportables mocosos que tenía como alumnos.

OoOoOoO

En la torre de astronomía por la tarde, cierto viejito platicaba con el Endiabladamente sexy profesor de pociones

-Estás listo para el regreso de los alumnos Severus-

-Creo que si Albus-

-Vamos hijo, si quieres tomate unas vacaciones-

-No eso no- niega enérgicamente Severus

-Bueno, esa es tu decisión-

-Albus, quería hablar contigo de algo- Severus se levanto y camino hacia Fowkes

-Si te escucho-

-Necesito tu ayuda, el día de la batalla me he dado cuenta que Hermione es todo para mí- Dumbledore escuchaba mientras se sentaba en el suelo con los pies cruzados mientras saboreaba una paleta.

-Continua-

-Bueno…- por un momento Sevy dudo en decirlo- Estoy enamorado de ella, y quiero tenerla a mi lado por toda la eternidad-

Dumbledore se atraganto con la paleta y corrió hacia Severus gritando

-¡No lo puedo creer, en serio, no es ninguna broma- Severus negó con la cabeza

-Te ayudare, bien me lo había dicho Sibyl eran el uno para el otro, ella nunca falla-

-Trelawney- pregunto desconcertado

-Sí, ella lo vio, tú y la Srita Granger van a ser muy felices-

-Albus por favor- Severus se sonrojo

-Y dime como se lo vas a decir-

-Bueno… aun no lo sé, quiero que sea especial- dijo mirando al horizonte

-Creo que tengo un idea- dijo mirando muy a su manera al dudoso Severus

OoOoOoO

En el gran comedor todos estaban sentados disfrutando de su comida

-Que tal sus vacaciones chicos-

-Muy bien Mione, Sirius te manda saludos- la castaña sonrió, se sentía tan bien al saber que ya nada la podía separa de Severus.

Snape la miraba fijamente mientras sonreía con malicia Dumbledore, los vigilaba a ambos, esbozando una gran sonrisa se acr4eco a Minerva y le dijo algo al oído, lo que causo el asombro el la bruja.

-Ya saben a dónde van a ir cuando el curso acabe- pregunto Ginny

-Si, Harry y yo vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo-

-Y van a ir solos- pregunto Hermione

-No como crees, al menos yo me voy con Ginny- dijo Harry mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su amada de repente una canción conocida se escucho

_se rumora por ahí, se rumora por ahí_

_que Bella le dio a Harry un Kiss, que Bella le dio a Harry un Kiss_

_Potter se alucino, Potter se alucino_

_Y una nalgada le planto, Y una nalgada le planto _

-Por Merlín, quieren dejar de molestar con esa estúpida canción- dijo Ginny tomando la trompeta que traía Dean rompiéndola en mil pedazos

-Como la odio- murmuro Harry

-Jajaja, ya somos dos- ginny sonrió y beso a Harry

-Hola- luna saludo ocupando un lugar al lado de Ron

-Hola Luna- Saludaron los cuatro al unisonó

-Se ven felices, deben estar felices- como siempre, la mirada de la chica estaba perdida en algún lugar del salón

-De hecho, lo estamos- dijo Harry

-Sí, sobre todo tu Hermione- la chica quien se entretuvo un momento en la mirada de Snape dijo

-he, si, por qué?-

-Aun no lo sabes?- pregunto ingenuamente Luna

-Saber qué?- Hermione no entendió nada

-Si todavía no lo dice entonces yo menos lo hare, pero lo he visto todo, aquí, en mi cabeza- la castaña se alejo un poco de Luna al ver su mirada perdida pero antes de que peguntara algo, los postres invadieron la mesa

-Sí, justo lo que estaba esperando- dijo Ron, quien se embullo un par de rebanadas de pastel de calabaza

Todos ellos devoraban los postres cuando Severus se levanto, bajo las luces del salón

-Ahora que le pasa a este- pregunto Ron

Harry no dijo nada y miro en expectativa de lo que su aterrador profesor tenia que decir

Severus se acerco a la mesa Gryffindor y se arrodillo ante Hermione, la castaña aguantaba la respiración mirando fijamente a Snape, el comenzó a hablar mientras la tomaba de la mano, los presentes miraban con la boca abierta, como si la quijada se les fuera a caer.

-Hermione Jean Granger- Ginny se llevo las manos a la cara para ahogar su gemido

Un leve _si _ fue lo que sus cuerdas vocales pudieron decir

-No soy muy bueno con las palabras, por que para decirte lo que quiero no las hay pero quiero que sepas que ___me gusta que tengas frío cuando afuera hace 21ºC, _

___me gusta que te cueste una hora y media pedir un sandwich,_

_adoro la arruga que se te forma aquí cuando me miras como si estuviera loco,_

_me gusta oler tu perfume en mi ropa después de pasar el día contigo _

___y quiero que seas la última persona con la que hable antes de dormirme por las noches- _

___Minerva sonreía como nunca antes mientras Dumbledore miraba la escena al borde de las lagrimas, pronto los alumnos comprendieron de lo que todo eso se trataba, algunos se desmayaron como fue el caso de Neville, otro se reian y otro tantos estaban más que nerviosos_

-Lo que quiero decir es….. - dijo mientras de su túnica sacaba una caja color negro, cuando la abrió un bello anillo de oro con un gran diamante la chica se llevo las manos a la boca anticipando lo que Severus estaba a punto de decir

-Hermione, te casarias conmigo- la chica asintió, de inmediato Severus coloco la Hermosa joya en el dedo de la chica y la beso.

El comedor estallo en aplausos y suspiros, vituperios y Alaridos, y aunque estaba lleno, para Severus solo estaba Hermione ahí, lo mismo que para Hermione

Ginny lloraba, Dumbledore igual, Draco aplaudía mientras en su cara se dibujaba una gran y sincera sonrisa, Ron se desmayo, Harry miraba contento.

Severus se separo de Hermione y acercándose a su oído le dijo susurrando

- Sabias que eres tan maravillosa que un hombre preferiría el infierno al cielo sólo por estar contigo?.- Hermione sonrio y lo beso de vuelta , luego de unos eternos minutos ella le dijo algo que hizo palidecer a Severus ligeramente

-Severus, tengo que avisar a mis padres-

**HOLA, QUE TAL, QUE PENSARON QUE HABIA MATADO A SEVY PUES NO , NO SOY MALA, ADEMAS NO QUIERO RECIBIR UNA DOSIS DE CRUCIOS JIJI, **

**TENGO QUE CONFEZAR QUE EL FIC ESTA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR, TAL VEZ TRES CAPITULOS MAS PERO BUENO VIENE LO MAS INTERESANTE, CUANDO SEVY CONOSCA A SUS FUTUROS SUEGROS Y LA GRAN BODA .**

**SNAPLY** Como ves si fue Horace, que te hizo pensar que mataria al amor de mi vida, antes mato a todos que a Severus jiji gracias por el comentario.

**SEVILLANA** te parece que voy muy lento, tal ves si sea cierto pero prometo apuarame mas, gracias

**PINEAPPLE X** maté a Fred no se por que es muy pelirrojo, por un momento pense en Ron, pero pobre, el hecho que me paresca algo tonto no es motivo para que lo trate mal, y Severus es intocable.

**SAILOR MERCURI** jiji creo que me he salvado de los avada y eso me tranquiliza, sorry tiendo a dejar las historias en suspenso, asi soy yo pero ya aclare la duda con respecto a Sevy , ¿estoy perdonada por los avada o todavia meresco alguno?

**MIDO-MARU-HIME** que me manden a Azkaban con Lucius, no me molestaria mucho jeje , espero el dolor no te haya durado mucho, ademas estoy en pro de la felicidad de Hermy igual que tu

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LA BODA SE ACERCA Y SI QUIEREN DARME UNO QUE OTRO TIP ACERCA DE ESTE, YO ENCANTADA DE LA VIDA, LOS DEJO Y TAL VEZ EL FIC LO TERMINE ESTA SEMANA PERO NO PROMETO NADA OK BYE **


	18. Conociendo a Papito Suegro

Capitulo # 18 Conviviendo con papito suegro

-Demonios, como se te ocurrió, que les vas a decir, hola señor y señora Granger, mi nombre es Severus Snape, ex mortifago, profesor de pociones y su futuro yerno-

Severus caminaba de un lado al otro, por fin había captado lo que era tener que presentarse con los padres de Hermione

"y que me dirán" pensó- Hola mucho gusto, está bien quédese con nuestra hija maldito pervertido asalta cunas- él se llevo las manos a la cara que demostraba su preocupación y se tiro sobre el sofá, bebiéndose la botella de whisky de fuego de un jalón.

OoOoOoO

Ginny, estoy nerviosa, que les voy a decir a mis padres- Hermione estaba igual o peor que Severus, pero al menos ella no lo demostraba.

-Tranquila Herms, tu no digas nada, deja que Snape hable-

-Que hable, tu lo conoces, es el, no puedo sentarme a esperar que hable-

-Entonces sufre de aquí al sábado- dijo Ginny abriendo el mapa de merodeador

-Que haces?- pregunto la castaña

-Nada, solo mirando a los nerviosos profesores de pociones que se pasean por su despacho sin parar- Herms miro el pergamino y observo el nombre Severus Snape en las mazmorras moviéndose de un lado a otro, luego este se detuvo

-Vaya que bien, ya me estaba mareando- la risa de Ginny se hizo presente pero se cayo de inmediato- lo siento, es que me da risa saber que le tiene miedo a algo-

-Miedo?, la que debería tener miedo soy yo, que les voy a decir a mis padres, hola les presento a Severus, mi futuro esposo, mis padres lo mataran-

-jajaja, yo pagaría por ver-

-Pues no es necesario que pagues, lo veras- la sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció y dijo

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oyes, tu y Harry nos acompañaran, necesito que alguien me ayude con Severus por si las cosas no salen bien-

-Nosotros… no podemos, no nos dejan salir de Hogwarts-

-Claro que los dejaran salir, ya hable con Dumbledore, además Harry acepto- Ginny empalideció

-Hermione, no crees que eso es muy privado, que va a pensar tu murciélago, nos matara-

-No te preocupes, pero por favor, Severus ya acepto, además, los padrinos tienen que estar, o no?-

-Que dijiste?-

-Lo que oíste, quieres ser mi madrina- Ginny asintió Hermy la abrazo y salió del dormitorio gritando

-Le diré a Dumbledore, haz tu equipaje.

OoOoOoO

La semana se fue volando, la noticia de conocer a los padres de Hermione tenía a Snape en Shock tanto que, le bajo 50 puntos A Slytherin, Longbottom obtuvo un aceptable, y había suspendido las clases más de dos veces.

Hermione le escribió a sus padres contándoles que se casaría, y que quería que conocieran a su prometido y por su puesto a sus padrinos de boda , Los Señores Granger respondieron bastante bien a la noticia y estaban ansiosos de conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.(N/A hasta ahora, esperemos que sigan así)

Ellos los esperarían en su casa de Londres, Hermione programó su llegada para el sábado en la mañana, y se irían el lunes en la mañana.

OoOoOoO

Los cuatro personajes viajaban en el expreso de Hogwarts, lo tomaron por la noche, para llegar cerca de las once con los Granger, las chicas se levantaron y anunciaron que irían al baño dejando solos a Harry y Snape.

-Harry?- pregunto quedamente Severus

-Si Profesor-

-Severus-

-Qué?- dijo Harry

-Dime Severus, al fin y al cabo serás mi padrino no?-

-Bueno, Severus, que pasa?-Snape tomo un sorbo de agua y hablo

-Me entere que ya hablaste con Arthur para comprometerte con Ginny- Harry asintió – Como lo convenciste- el ojiverde sonrió ampliamente

-Pues no fue nada fácil, pero no se asuste – dijo al ver la expresión de Severus – En realidad si lo fue, el estaba bastante contento pero eso sí, me advirtió que quisiera mucho a Ginny y que cuidara de ella, estaba algo triste, pero es de imaginarse, a ningún padre le gustaría separarse de su hija-

-Y Molly, de seguro ella si se enojo- aseguro Severus

-Pues no, en si ella fue nuestra aliada para convencer al señor Weasley – Severus no se tranquilizo

-No sé qué hacer, como comportarme, y si no les gusto para su hija- la cabeza de el daba un millón de vueltas

-confié en que si, además tiene el cariño de Herms-

-Y que hago entonces -

-Solo sea usted mismo- la puerta se abrió y entraron ambas brujas Severus sonrió y se volteo a la ventana _"Solo sea usted mismo, genial entonces les grito, le hablo sarcásticamente y me burlo de ellos, gracias Potter por el consejito"_ pensó mientras Hermione se acurrucaba en sus brazos para dormir.

OoOoOoO

El taxi se detuvo frente a una gran casa de color blanco Severus bajo ayudando a Hermione Ginny y Harry los siguieron, al entrar pudieron ver un Jardín lleno de Rosas Blancas muy grande y bastante bien cuidado, Hermione toco la puerta y salieron sus padres.

-ah!- grito su mama y la abrazo

-Mi niña- otro abrazo pero ahora por parte de John Granger

Cuando se separaron Hermione tomo aire para presentar a Severus, pero sus papa se le adelanto

-Así que este es- dijo mientras jalaba a Harry y lo abrazaba

-Es muy guapo- dijo en vos baja sus mama

-No papa el no….- pero ella no pudo continuar

-Y usted debe de ser su papa- dijo señalado a Severus el cual hizo un gesto de asco – Si eso debe de ser, si se parecen, tienen- el señor Granger buscaba un parecido entra Harry y Severus.

-El mismo cabello- dijo la señora Granger

-Eso, el mismo cabello, tan negro y tan lacio Dame amor consuegro - dijo a Severus mientras lo besaba y le daba un abrazo, Hermione vio la cara de Severus y por fin dijo

-Papa, el es Severus-

-Severus, a si tu prometido- dijo sin hacer mucho caso, para cuando su cerebro lo capto, el señor grito

-Que, este es tu prometido- Hermione asintió su papa lo miro a él y se desmayo

El señor Granger despertó en un sillón del despacho, su esposa estaba al lado

-Jean, tuve un sueño bastante raro, nuestra Hermione se casaba con un hombre bastante mayor-

-No fue un sueño- dijo Jean

-Eso no puede ser, el podría ser su padre-

-Cállate John-

-Que me calle, pero por que, no lo acepto, no lo acepto y no-

-Tienes que aceptarlo, sabes como se sentiría tu hija al ver tu rechazo hacia su futuro esposo- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del hombre al escuchar la palabra esposo

-Pero Jean-

-Pero nada, si en verdad quieres a tu hija supéralo, además no es tan malo-

-Y ahora por qué dices eso

-Debes conocerlo, y más te vale comportarte como un adulto o veras lo que te pasa si Hermione Severus o alguno de sus invitados se llegan a sentir mal por tus comentarios- ella se levanto y casi al salir dijo – La cena esta en cinco minutos

El principio de la cena estuvo bastante bien, hasta que la hora del plato fuerte llego.

-Y dime Severus, por que puedo llamarte Severus verdad-

-Claro mmm…-

-Para ti soy el señor Granger-

-Como diga señor Granger-todos miraban la escena que se montaba en el comedor, Herms con cara de circunstancia, Ginny reía por lo bajo, Jean advertía con la mirada a John y Harry al igual que Severus estaba asustado, como si fuese el chico en cuestión

-En donde trabajas-la bomba cayo de inmediato, el interrogatorio comenzaba

-En el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería- John alzo una ceja

-en serio, a sí, creo que te recuerdo, lo mencionaste en un de tus cartas no amor- dijo mirando a Hermione quien bajo la vista

-John- advirtió Jean

-como decía, ya, el terrible murciélago grasiento de mazmorra Snape, es el mismo nena-ambos miraron a Hermione.

-Ron escribió eso- se justifico

-Y cuanto ganas-

-Pues….- Severus iba a contestar

-John esto es vergonzoso, discúlpalo Severus-

-Que tiene, necesito saber cómo va a mantener a mi nena-

-Pues de hecho, Severus es uno de los hombres más ricos en el mundo mágico- dijo Harry salvando a Severus de esa pregunta.

-Maravilloso- mascullo el padre celoso

"_Merlín, creo que prefiero la tortura de Bellatrix a la de este hombre, hasta los mortifagos dan menos miedo"_ pensó, un silencio ocupo el comedor y Severus pensó que la tortura terminaba pero eso era solo el principio.

-Qué edad tienes-

-treinta y siete-

-Le llevas veinte años no?-

-Vamos papa, no seas tan severo- dijo Herms tomando de la mano a Snape

-yo?- pregunto con malicia- severo con Severus, como crees-

-voy por el postre- anuncio la señora Granger

-Que te acompañen Hermy y Ginny?- dijo John las chicas se levantaron y con algo de desconfianza entraron a la cocina

-Y bien Severus, dime, alguna vez te casaste-

-No, jamás me he casado-

-No, y porque, a tu edad ya deberías-

-Es por eso que me decidí a casarme con su hija, además ella es el amor de mi vida

-mmm…- gruño John, Harry solo miraba su copa de vino tratando de hacerse invisible, pero no se tuvo que esforzar ya que ninguno de los dos lo tomaba en cuenta.

-mi nena, me dijo que su mundo estaba siendo azotado por un tal Vordemolt, volderot , bueno no sé, pero me dijo que lo habían vencido, quisiera saber tu tuviste algo que ver-

-Bueno… yo- las chicas salieron de la cocina salvando por segunda ocasión a Sevy

-El profesor fue de gran ayuda, sin él no lo podíamos haber vencido- de nuevo interrumpió Harry

-Veo que eres hábil y valiente-

-Tengan- los platos con las deliciosas rebanadas de pastel estaban enfrente de Harry Severus y John

-Delicioso- dijo Ginny

-MMM… rico –

-Jean, déjeme decirle que cocina usted de maravilla- dijo Severus mientras comía un trozo del pastel de queso con zarzamoras

-Gracias-

-Y en que nos quedamos- el padre de Herms seguía con su interrogatorio

-Cuantas casas dijiste que tenías-

Severus harto del interrogatorio decidió que era momento de poner al señor Granger en su lugar y dijo

- Dos casa, una en la calle de la Hilandera en Londres, otra en Italia, para ser más precisos en la Toscana, tres Departamentos uno en New York, Cancún y Francia, además de un castillo en Viena a, se me olvidaba, un hotel de lujo en los Hamptons-

Todos quedaron anonadados al momento de escuchar esa información en especial el "Señor Granger"

-Algo más?- pregunto triunfante

-Y como conseguiste todo eso?-

-Para empezar mi padre fue un hombre acaudalado me heredo su fortuna al morir, además invertí dinero en la bolsa y compre una compañía de computadoras, Microsoft creo que se llama-

-Bueno.. Como veras nosotros no somos tan ricos como tú, pero podemos darle a nuestra princesa lo que merece-

-Créame señor que espero poder tratar a Hermione como a una reina-

Saciada la curiosidad del padre metiche de Hermione y después de varias preguntas, por fin se acabo el pesado interrogatorio, llegada la hora de dormir la señora Granger dijo

-Bueno, creo que nosotros no vamos a dormir- ella se levantaba

-ustedes chicos- dijo señalando a Ginny y a Harry- dormirán en el cuarto de huéspedes- los chicos sonrieron y se miraron con algo de lujuria

-Es la primera puerta de la derecha- señalo

-Severus, tu dormirás con Hermione-

-Eso no, como crees que el va a dormir con mi nena- replico el señor Granger

-Hay por favor John, ya me hartaste, dormirán juntos y punto, además se van a casar-

-Pero y si le hace algo-Severus se mantuvo al margen _"Créame señor ya le hice, y mucho "_pensó

-Silencio, ellos dormirán juntos, además tendrás que acostumbrarte, en unas semanas será así- John acepto pero se acerco a Severus y le dijo muy bajo

-Sera mejor que duermas en el sofá o tu amigo sufrirá las consecuencias entendido-

-Como usted diga- Sevy trago saliva y subió cautelosamente a la recamara con Hermione, llegando ahí por fin respiro libremente.

-jajajaja- rio su prometida- no te preocupes, no te va a hacer nada-

-Eso dices tú, pero la verdad es que me quiero conservar para la luna de miel-

-Jajaja, está bien, pero el hecho de que mi papa no le haga nada no quiere decir que yo me mantenga al margen- dijo mientras empujaba a Severus hacia la cama y la bajaba los pantalones.

-Hermione, que haces-

-Shh, cállate o nos escucharan- ella comenzó por frotar a Severus haciendo que su amigo despertara, una vez que le hubo masajeado le bajo los bóxers sonrió al ver a Sevy tan excitado y poco a poco lo fue metiendo en su boca, Severus tomaba a Hermione de los cabellos empujándola mas y mas a él.

-wow pequeña eso es, dale- Severus gemía y se aferraba a la cabeza de la chica

-Te gusta- pregunto la castaña

-Me encanta – afirmo Severus, ella continuo y entonces Sevy dijo

-Hermione-

-que- dijo alzando la mirada hacia Severus

-Tu papa- el apunto hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba el señor Granger con una mirada de asesino psicópata y un juego de toallas en la mano

-Papa- dijo ella levantándose, mientras Severus se tapaba con un almohadón

-aquí hay toallas limpias- se las entrego a Hermione cuando salía dijo a Severus

- Severus, yo que tu no dormiría- Snape se aterro y empalideció _"Mierda bien me lo advirtió, pero no hice caso, eres un idiota Severus" _pensó, de inmediato se vistió y se recostó en el sillón, claro poniendo algunos hechizos de protección a su alrededor, más vale prevenir que lamentar

Al día siguiente John hablo con Severus muy seriamente, Severus por primera vez en su vida siguió en consejo de Harry y fue el mismo claro, sin las cosas del sarcasmo y la burla , cosa que le funciono por que por arte de magia el Señor Granger acepto su relación con Hermione y le perdono el incidente de la noche.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo Jean a Ginny y Harry

-El gusto fue nuestro-

-Severus ven aquí- lo abrazo- cuídala-

-Lo prometo Jean, con mi vida-

John se despidió de ellos afectuosamente y prometió llegar antes para la boda, al regreso a Hogwarts, Albus los fue a Recibir a la estación del Expreso

-Como les fue?- Pregunto

Harry sonrió, Ginny contesto un simple –Bien

-Mejor imposible- contesto Hermione riendo aun por lo sucedido en ese par de días

-Y bien Severus- dijo mientras posaba un brazo en el hombro del chico

-Te gusto la convivencia con tu Papito suegro?-

**COMO ESTAN?, ESPERO QUE BIEN**

**PAPITO SUEGRO, QUE MIEDO CONOCER A LOS SUEGRO, RESULTA QUE UN DIA YO CONOCI A LOS PAPAS DE MI NOVIO, PERO ELLOS SE QUEJARON POR QUE YO SOY BASTANTE MENOR QUE EL, QUE IRONIA NO? JIJI **

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, SABEN ESTOY PREPARANDO OTRO FANFIC, PERO ESTE ES ACERCA DE SEVERUA, HERMIONE, SIRIUS Y LUPIN TODAVIA ESTA EN PROCESO PERO LO EMPEZARE PRONTO. ADVIERTO RATED M, AHORA PODRE DESCONTROLARME TODO LO QUE QUIERA, JAJAJA (RISA MACABRA)**

**PINEAPPLE X** de nada, ya tengo más tiempo y por eso voy a subir estos últimos capítulos diario espero los disfrutes al leer tanto como yo desfruté al escribirlos

**SAILOR MERCURI** gracias por no lanzarlos, me salve, ahora espero no ganarme alguno por lo que pase después, yo creo que no bueno mil gracias

**MIDO-MARU-HIME** gracias por tus tips, los tomare en cuenta, claro que eso de donde se van a casar es sorpresa, en cuanto a Sevy prefirió ser torturado por Bella que por el señor Granger Jajaja, yo lo apoyo hubiese pensado igual que el.

**LUNA 2596** No sé si fue buena idea dejarlo vivo, porque si Bella no lo mato seguramente Granger si lo haría, pero como dije por arte de magia o por arte de Dumbledore acepto, gracias por leerlo y también grite, solo de imaginarlo arrodillado ante mí, me derritió

**CUIDENSE MUCHO XOXO**


	19. Con sabor a Regalíz y Cerezas

Capitulo # 19 Con sabor a Regaliz y Cerezas

En la página de sociales del profeta se leía

_La gran boda del año_

_Según nuestras fuentes, el Profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería Severus Snape Prince, héroe de guerra, orden de Merlín y un Hechicero excepcional contraerá nupcias con Hermione Jean Granger Prefecta del colegio, Heroína de guerra y premio anual._

_La boda se llevara a cabo el día 16 de Julio y aunque no se ha confirmado el lugar de la ceremonia hasta ahora todo indica que se llevara a cabo en Hogwarts, mismo que vio nacer esta historia de amor, enhorabuena para la feliz pareja._

-No, no, no, a quien se le ocurrió abrir la boca, juro que si fue un alumno- dijo Severus, pero Albus interrumpió

-Tranquilo hijo, seguro no fue a propósito-

-Pero Albus, tu bien sabes que me he mantenido al margen, mi vida quería que fuese privada, y más mi boda, y ahora me encuentro con esto- aventó el periódico a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Ya cálmate quejicus- interfirió Sirius – Lo que necesitas es poder despejar tu cabeza de la boda, ven vamos- dijo mientras levantaba a Snape de su lugar y salía del despacho dejando a Dumbledore ahí

-A donde me llevas Black- se quejo Severus – Tu sígueme- al llegar a la entrada Severus vio a Remus, Harry, Draco, Ron, Arthur y George Weasley esperándolos.

-Me costó trabajo, pero aquí esta-

-Bien hecho Padfood, como lo conseguiste- pregunto Remus

-Sencillo, Dumbledore me ayudo- Severus no sabía a qué se referían, pero conociendo bien a Sirius y a Remus, eso no sería nada bueno

-Vámonos ya- dijo George

Al salir a los jardines de Hogwarts los ocho hombres se desaparecieron, poco después llegaron a un callejón en Londres

-Que hacemos aquí, a donde me llevan – pregunto el aun desconcertado profesor

-Pronto lo veras- caminaron por las calles de Londres

-No dime ahora, o me regresare- advirtió

-ha, está bie_n-"como arruina todo"_ pensó Sirius,- Vamos a tomar unos tragos, considéralo tu despedida de soltero- Severus hizo una mueca y dijo

-Está bien, pero nada de chicas-

-Como digas, le quitas la diversión- pronto llagaron a un centro nocturno al entrar Severus quería regresar, no sabía cómo se había dejado involucrar en tal estupidez

-Un antro?-

-No es un antro profesor- dijo George- es el antro- todos entraron y tomaron asiento, una mesera se les acerco para tomar su orden

-Que desean los caballeros-

-A nosotros – dijo señalando a Harry, Remus Draco, Ron Arthur y George- tráenos una botella de tequila bombón-(N/A hay cosas que nunca cambian, como el que Sirius sea un Casanova incorregible)

-Y usted- la mesera se volteo hacia donde estaba Severus

-A mi… - pero antes de decir nada Sirius interrumpió

- A el tráele una morena ardiente- La mesera asintió y se fue Severus miro desafiante a Sirius

-Nada de mujeres Black te lo advertí- las carcajadas estallaron en la mesa

-No es una chica profesor, es una bebida- dijo George

-Una bebida afrodi…- iba a decir Draco, pero Remus le tapo la boca, Severus solo alzo una ceja y lo miro desconfiado.

La mesera llego con la botella y la dejo en la mesa junto con la sal, los limones y los caballitos y a Severus le dio una copa martinera que contenía una bebida oscura en ella

-Hasta el fondo- dijo Sirius tomando de un jalón el tequila, los otros cuatro le hicieron caso, Severus tomo su copa dando un sorbo a esta.

-Por Severus y Hermione! -Grito Remus y alzo su trago todos lo imitaron, pronto se vieron tomando cada vez más,

Sevy ya iba por el segundo coctel cuando se percato que algo en su cuerpo no estaba bien, el calor que sentía se acrecentaba a cada segundo, pero nunca imagino que su tan deliciosa y aparentemente inofensiva bebida no lo era, ya que esta servía como una bebida afrodisiaca

OoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en el colegio Hogwarts una fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el dormitorio Gryffindor. Luna, Lavender, Tonks, Ginny, Molly Weasley, Minerva, Rolanda Hooch, la hermanas Patil y Hermione platicaban, la castaña tomo un regalo de los muchos que tenia al lado, pero antes de abrirlo Ginny la interrumpió.

-abre el mío abre el mío- decía Ginny muy entusiasmada

-Ya voy- dijo Hermione arrastrando sus palabras, al momento de abrirlo se ruborizo, la pelirroja le había obsequiado un lindo Baby Doll blanco, perfecto para su noche de bodas

-Ginny!-

-Espero que le guste a tu lindo murciélago- las presentes reian al escuchar a Ginny, Hermione no pudo evitar que una mueca de desaprobación saliera de su boca.

-Ahora que hice?- pregunto

-Nada, tú nunca haces nada-

-A mí me gusta- dijo Luna- Es bonito-

-Pues yo creo que Severus ardera cuando te lo vea puesto-

-Nynphadora!-

-Jajaja, perdón pero solo de imaginármelo Jajaja- la morfomaga seguía muriéndose de la risa como si le hubiesen mandado un rictusempra

-Qué asco- dijo Lavender

-Asco por qué?- pregunto Luna

-Solo de imaginar al profesor Snape y a Hermione iuu- la cara de Lavender era asco puro, todas rieron

-No lo sé, tal vez no es tan malo, cuéntanos Hermione, como es en la cama- Hermione se ruborizo

-Chicas eso no se dice, y tu Ginebra, deja de ser tan cotilla- Dijo la señora Weasley

-Hay mama!- replico la pelirroja

-Bueno calmadas- dijo Rolanda- creo que es hora de los juegos- todas rieron he hicieron aparecer varias sillas para sentarse en ellas

-Bien, el primer juego es- dijo Minerva sacando un papel de una bolsa de tela-¿Qué tanto conoce la novia a su futuro esposo?-

-Que, solo eso- pregunto Parvatti

-Es divertido- afirmo Lavender

-Bien comencemos, cada una hará una pregunta, y Hermione la contestara, si no acierta, le toca tomarse un trago- dijo la profesora mientras tomaba una botella de tequila.

-Y como sabremos si está bien, nadie conoce bien a Severus- pregunto Rolanda

-Eso es sencillo, para eso nos van a ayudar- Albus entro por la puerta y se dirigió a Macgonagall ente la mirada atónita de las presentes.

-Profesor Dumbledore, que hace aquí porque no está con los chicos?-

-Con los chicos?- pregunto Hermione

-Se supone que usted iría con ellos-

-Tranquila Molly-

-Que pasa profesor, con cuales chicos-Hermy ya estaba a dos segundos de la desesperación

-Oh señorita Granger, primero que nada felicidades- sonrió el anciano dándole un paquete de color tojo intenso- Segundo, a lo que Molly se refiere es que no he acompañado a Severus, Sirius, Remus, Harry, el Señor Malfoy y a los Weasley en su salida-

-Salida, dejo a Severus con ellos?- Hermy temía lo peor conociendo a Sirius

-Sí, pero Sirius me prometió portarse bien- agrego

"_genial, portarse bien, Sirius tiene otro concepto de lo que es portarse bien"_ pensó la chica

-Si tu lo dices, creo que te harán caso- interrumpió Minerva

-Y que hace aquí- pregunto Lavender

-Yo.. Señorita Brown, simplemente estaba aburrido y no quería estar solo en mi despacho, así que Minerva me invito, pero no se preocupen, que solo estaré para este juego, después prometo marcharme para que platiquen a gusto- Las chicas lo miraron raro pero no les quedo otra que aceptar.

-ok comencemos- el anciano profesor tomo asiento y las preguntas iniciaron, primero Rolanda

-Dime Hermione, que comida le gusta a Severus?- _"esa es fácil"_ pensó la chica

-los medallones de ternera en salsa de frambuesa- todas voltearon a ver a Dumbledore y el asintió

"_bien, me salve"_ Hermione sabia esto ya que Severus se lo había dicho el día que fueron a Cenar , el mismo día que Amycus Carrow los ataco.

-¿Su bebida favorita es?- pregunto Parvatti

-Whisky de fuego- Albus negó

-Te toca trago- dijo Minerva

La ronda de preguntas se hacía más y mas intensa, llego el punto en el que Hermione se sentía hirviendo, pero no sabía si era por la naturaleza de las preguntas o por el tequila que tenía en la sangre.

OoOoOoO

Muy lejos del castillo ocho personas paseaban por Hyde Park (N/A como se nota que me gusta ese parque verdad)

-Hermione, te amo, te amo- gritaba Severus, estaba corriendo por el parque con un botella en la mano

-Shh- lo cayó Draco que se tambaleaba hacia donde él estaba

-Shh qué?, no me Shushees- dijo mientras iba con Harry

-Sabes algo Potter, tú me caes bien, verdad que si- dijo y lo abrazo

-Tú igual Severus, eres la neta del planeta-

-Me voy a casar con la mejor mujer de todo el planeta- grito

-Sí, y con la más hermosa- agrego Remus

-Que dijiste Lupin- dijo mientras sacaba su varita y hacia a parecer un pastel

-Tranquilos- interrumpió Ron – Severus, te vas a comer ese pastel- pregunto

-No, es para Lupin- dijo mientras lo aventaba según él a Lupin, pero el pastel termino en la cara de Arthur

-Jajaja- rieron los demás, eso ocasiono que el Señor Weasley hiciera aparecer otro pastel y lo aventara, dándole a Draco. Pronto inicio la guerra de pastelazos, todos contra todos, y lo más gracioso de todo era que no le atinaban a su objetivo de lo borrachos que estaban.

-Tiempo tiempo- dijo George agarrando algo del merengue que traía en la cara y lo probó – mmm que rico- dijo

-Alto, ya me canse- dijo Sirius

-yo también- afirmo Severus – ya no estoy para estos trotes-

-Ah pero que tal para otros- dijo Draco con su mirada más lujuriosa

-Si, en unos días te tendrán en la recamara encerrado- rio Arthur

-Cállense- grito y se empino de nuevo la botella de tequila la cual ya estaba vacía

-AHG – fue el gruñido que emitió- Esta porquería se termino-

-Buu la fiesta se acabo-

-Que que?-

Que se acabo la fiesta

-Que que?-

- que se acabo la fiesta- Todos se tiraron en el piso riendo como una bola de borrachos idiotas (N/A esperen, son una bola de borrachos idiotas)

-Disfrútalo Severus- dijo Arthur – El matrimonio es lo mejor que te puede pasar y más si es con la mujer de tus sueños- Todos rompieron en llanto ante el comentario del ministro de magia.

-Saben, la noche es joven sigamos festejando- propuso Harry

-Pero ya se acabo el alcohol- protesto Draco

-Albus tiene una botella de aguamiel sabor Regaliz y Cerezas en su despacho, tal vez nosotros podríamos- Remus miro a Black

-Yo apoyo a monny, vámonos- los hombres desaparecieron, al instante llegaron al castillo, pero sus cálculos no fueron correctos y se aparecieron en las mazmorras.

-ve por la botella Remus, nosotros te esperamos-

-Y que me pillen solo, de ninguna manera, vamos todos- Lupin jalo a sus amigos, iban por el pasillo y de repente empezaron a cantar el himno de Hogwarts a todo pulmón

- _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, mi querido Hogwarts, enséñanos algo por favor._- Los chicos se tambaleaban y reian, llegaron a la oficina del director y entraron a hurtadillas, Remus buscaba entre uno de los estantes

-Aja, aquí esta- dijo sacando una botella de en medio de los libros- Añejada ochenta años-

-Yo no me voy a tomar un vino caduco- dijo Ron

-Idiota, no es vino y no esta caduco- le corrigió Malfoy

-Bueno, ya vámonos, a seguir la fiesta, por cierto donde esta Albus- todos salieron dispuestos a perderse en el alcohol más de lo que estaban

OoOoOoO

Las chicas habían terminado el juego de las preguntas desde hace mucho, el veredicto fue favorecedor para Hermione, 13de 20 preguntas no era tan malo, ahora jugaban a explotar varios globos en parejas y Albus seguía en la fiesta como si nada, pronto les dieron las tres de la mañana y se dispusieron a dormir, al fin y al cabo el siguiente día sería demasiado pesado.

Al siguiente día despertaron las chicas y se arreglaron para bajar al gran comedor a escuchar el discurso de despedida de Dumbledore, al fin y al cabo el año escolar terminaba, y solo se quedarían en el castillo los invitados a la boda. Con algo de sueño bajaron muy a su pesar.

Al llegar al gran comedor vieron que los alumnos no pasaban y se quedaban parados afuera de este, algunos reian otros tanto traía cámaras fotográficas, que pasaba por que el alboroto.

-Albus que pasa?- pregunto Minerva

-No lo sé, ayer desacomodaron mi oficina, veamos que pasa- cuando entraron al comedor el sueño se les quito de inmediato al ver semejante escena.

Harry estaba dormido encima de una de las mesas al igual que Ron, Arthur se desparramo sobre la silla de Dumbledore, Sirius y George abrazaban una de las columnas Remus y Draco estaban tirados en una esquina con una botella de aguamiel en la mano. Estaban todos en el quinto sueño.

Era algo increíble, ver a un profesor de Hogwarts al ministro de magia a tres estudiantes y a un gran mago, tirados por ahí con olor a borracho.

-Despierten- dijo el director con un tono de voz elevado

Los siete dieron un brinco y cuando observaron a sus parejas y a todo el colegio cayeron en lo que paso, se había emborrachado ahí ya que se les hizo muy largo el camino a las mazmorras.

-Albus, nosotros ….podemos…- dijo Arthur pero Albus levanto una mano para silenciarlo

-Cómo es posible, Ronald George, Arthur Weasley que se comporten como unos salvajes- grito la señora Weasley levantándolos y sacándolos de ahí a empujones y a jalones de orejas

-Harry James Potter, eso es labial?- dijo Ginny señalando la camisa del pelinegro

-No ginny, yo… no.. Fue Remus- dijo el chico al recordar que en uno de sus retos quien no tomara lo pintarían con labial en la ropa

-Que fue Remus- interrumpió Tonks-eso es el colmo- ambas brujas salieron indignadas el comedor seguidas por Harry y Remus

-Sirius, me prometiste portarse bien-

-Y nos portamos bien Albus es solo que se nos pasaron las copas-minerva negó con la cabeza y se giro para mandar a los alumnos a sus dormitorios en lo que se arreglaba la situación.

-y Severus, donde esta Severus- pregunto Hermione

-Severus?, tu recuerdas donde se quedo- dijo Sirius a Draco

-No, pensé que estaba contigo-

-Donde está - Exigió Hermione a lo que el rubio contesto

-No lo sabemos, la última vez que recuerdo haberlo visto fue en Hyde Park –

-No puede haber boda si no hay novio- grito Lavender

-Sirius Black, si no aparece juro por las barbas de Merlín que pagaras por ello- Draco se empezó a reír a lo que Hermione enfureció- Silencio Rubio oxigenado mas te vale que aparezca o sufrirás lo mismo que el- señalo a Sirius

Todos callaron, al perecer se había perdido y todo gracias a una botella de agua miel con sabor a regaliz y Cerezas

**HOLA, QUE TAL EL CAPITULO MUY LOCO VERDAD, AL IGUAL QUE MI CABECITA. PUES BIEN, ESTA FUE LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS DE HERMYY SEVY, ME QUISE ALOCAR PONIENDO A ALBUS CON LAS CHICAS Y A LOS OTROS TOMADOS A MAS NO PODER JIJI **

**DONDE QUEDO SEVERUS? UPS CREO QUE SE ME CAYO DE LA BOLSA Jajaja ALGUIEN SABE, O TAL VEZ DEBERIA PUBLICAR UNA NOTA EN EL PROFETA OFRECIENDO RECOMPENSA POR EL, BUENO ESPERO ENCONTRARLO O SI NO, NO HABRA BODA **

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO SUBIR EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE **

**SAILOR MERCURI **jejeje que experiencia con el suegro, no? pero bueno ya conoces a Albus y aunque no fue con el si lo apoyo, pues digamos que hablo con el señor Granger para que cambiara de opinión, es Albus y lo logro, por eso la pregunta del final. Te mando saludos, cuídate

**EYFREN SNAPE **descuida, espero que te este yendo bien en la escuela y en el trabajo y gracias por apartar tiempo para leer este fic, trágame tierra, trágame Voldemort jeje no sabes cómo me divertí cuando los descubre en la habitación, waa! Que loco, Gracias por todo y mucha suerte en la school.


	20. El deseo del corazón

Capitulo # 20 El deseo del corazón

Después de que Dumbledore despidió a los alumnos con el tradicional discurso, Hermione acompañada de Sirius Draco y Remus se dedicaron a buscar a Severus por todas partes iniciando claro por el antro al que lo habían llevado.

-La mesera dice que no se ha aparecido por aquí, que ayer salió con nosotros-afirmo Sirius

-Genial- dijo algo enojada Hermione- y luego, a donde fueron?-

-A hyde Park- respondió Malfoy, Hermione al escuchar ese nombre no pudo evitar que los vellos de sus espalda se erizaran con el recuerdo de aquella noche

-Pues que esperamos, vamos para allá- al llegar los cuatro estuvieron buscándolo, hasta que a Remus se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de preguntar a uno de los policías

-Disculpe- dijo el licántropo

-Si- contesto el oficial

-Estamos buscando a una persona, ayer estuvo aquí, al parecer se la pasaron un poco las copas-

-Ha claro, está en la comisaria por disturbios y alterar la paz y el orden-

-Que!- dijo la castaña

-Se le encontró nadando en el lago alrededor de las dos de la madrugada-

Hermione volteo a ver furiosa a Sirius el cual solo bajo la mirada ante el gesto de la chica

-Ya ves Sirius, tú y tus ideas- y dirigiéndose de nuevo al oficial le dijo

-Podría decirnos donde está la comisaria

-Por supuesto- contesto el

OoOoOoO

-Severus Snape- dijo un oficial

-Si soy yo- Severus se encontraba sentado en una celda aun mojado y con bastante frio

-Tiene visitas-

-Visitas, quien podría venir?- se pregunto, de inmediato su duda se resolvió al ver a Hermione Remus Draco y Sirius acercarse

-Tú, por tu culpa estoy aquí- le grito a Sirius

-Cálmate ya quejicus, pareces una niña-

-No le digas así- advirtió Hermione dándole un codazo a Black

-mi vida- Severus se acerco a la reja

-Mi vida nada, me puedes explicar cómo es eso de que te encontraron nadando en el lago, por Merlín Severus, ya eres un adulto- ella lucia bastante molesta

-Lo lamento, fue el- señalo a Sirius

-Por favor, el no te obligo a tomar de mas, no te vertió el licor por la boca o sí?-

-No pero…-

-Vamos Hermione, no es para tanto- interrumpió Draco

-Fantástico, ahora tus amigos te defienden-

-Déjenme con ella- pidió Severus, los chicos salieron

-Pequeña, perdóname, no debí y tienes razón soy un imbécil- Severus lucia realmente avergonzado

-Me preocupe por ti, pensé que algo malo te abría pasado-

-Lo sé, prometo que no volverá a pasar-

-Eso espero, no me molesta que salgas con ellos, pero por favor, compórtate- Severus le sonrió y acaricio la mejilla

Varios minutos después, salieron de la comisaria, llegaron a Hogwarts y se dedicaron a ajustar los últimos detalles para la boda del siguiente día.

OoOoOoOoO

Durante todo el día Severus y Hermione se mantenían ocupados con los preparativos de la boda, casi no se vieron salvo en la cena que Dumbledore organizo, todos los invitados estaba ahí nerviosos para el siguiente día, el señor Granger platicaba con Albus, mientras la Señora Granger afinaba detalles junto con Minerva, al fin y al cabo ellos eran como los padres de Severus, y por ende los futuros consuegros.

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban, la ceremonia estaba programada para las seis de la tarde, pero aun así los nervios estaban a flor de piel

Hermione se estaba vistiendo la hora estaba cerca, bajo por las escaleras del dormitorio hacia donde las chicas la esperaban ansiosas.

-AWWWW- fue el sonido de las chicas cuando vieron a Hermione con su vestido de novia su mama estaba llorando al igual que el resto de las féminas.

-Esta largo el velo?- fue lo que pregunto

-Estas bromeando, te ves perfecta, eres la novia más hermosa - dijo Ginny acercándose a ella, la tomo de las manos, Hermione sonreía y saltaba de la emoción

-Cuando, Severus te vea así estará loco por ti- exclamo Minerva

-No te podrá quitar los ojos de encima, ni las manos- agregó Lavender

-Oh, no seas mala, te van a escuchar- le dijo dándole un pequeño codazo

-El profeta, asegura que tu boda será el evento del siglo- dijo Nynphadora

-Ella, lo planeo todo, hizo magia- dijo dirigiéndose a Minerva

-Estas hermosa- dijo Macgonagall

Hermione brincaba de gusto y no era para menos, Su madre se acerco a ella y de una cajita de cristal saco una linda tiara, esta tenia pequeñas flores y tenia diamantes en ella, era bastante elegante, la señora Granger se la puso y de inmediato se soltó a llorar.

-Mi niña se va a casar- Jean lloro, Minerva la consolaba

-ya se hace tarde- interrumpió Ginny – creo que debemos bajar- dijo abriendo la puerta, todas salieron por el retrato y Ginny se volvió hacia Hermione la abrazo y dijo

-Descansa un poco en lo que viene tu papa- la castaña asintió y sonrió, luego que su amiga se fue se sentó en uno de los sillones _"No lo puedo creer, esto debe de ser un sueño, yo Hermione me voy a casar con Severus Snape, Oh santo cielo no puede ser verdad tanta dicha_" pensó la castaña, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostro, en menos de una hora dejaría de ser la Srita Granger para convertirse en la señora Snape.

OoOoOoO

-Severus estas bien- decía Arthur mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño, Sevy llevaba ahí unos minutos, y al perecer por los ruidos que se escuchaban estaba vomitando

-Severus me escuchaste- el monarca Weasley insistió pero no recibió respuesta, cuando iba a tocar de nuevo Severus salió del baño con una cara mas pálida que de costumbre.

-Por Merlín, perece que viste al mismísimo Voldemort en persona- Bromeo Sirius

-Deja tus estúpidas bromas para luego Black-

-Estas nervioso?- pregunto Remus

-Que si estoy nervioso, tu como lo estarías, me voy a casar!-

-Lo sabemos padrino, pero de nada te ayuda el que te pongas así-

- Necesito un trago- dijo mientras se servía un poco de Whisky de fuego

-NO, NO, nada de alcohol para ti Severus- Remus le quito la copa y se la paso a Harry

-Lo necesito dámelo-

-He dicho que no, acaso no recuerdas la boda de Arthur- Severus pensó

-Quieres terminar como él, dormido encima del pastel y haciendo un papelón- pregunto Sirius, el señor Weasley se sonrojo ante el comentario

-Que tú que papa?- pregunto George

-No fue nada, solo que no me media, y ellos me emborracharon- señalo a Monny y Padfood

-Échanos la culpa- dijo Sirius

-Profesor Snape- dijo Harry- respire- en ese momento Severus volvió a entrar al baño, en eso llego Dumbledore

-Hola chicos, como esta Severus- pregunto al no ver a su muchacho ahí

-Está mal profesor, se la ha pasado todo el día en el baño- Respondió Draco

-Sal Severus, vamos, ya es hora- al escuchar eso Sevy volvió a salir con una cara ahora no pálida, sino mas bien azul.

-Albus, yo… esto es muy difícil, y si se arrepiente-

-Como dice eso profesor Hermione lo quiere y con toda sus alma, profesor le puedo hacer una pregunta

-Dime Potter- respondió

-Usted quiere a Hermione-

-Que si la quiero, la amo, ella es la razón por la que vale la pena luchar, es mi todo, mi vida-

-Entonces si es así, usted sacara fuerzas para ir allá y casarse con la mujer de sus sueños- le dijo Harry, Severus sonrió se enderezo y se acomodo la corbata.

-Vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde, al fin de cuentas es mi boda- Todos salieron atrás de él.

Salieron de las mazmorras dirigiéndose al jardín.

Una vez que llegaron Severus pudo apreciar el lindo jardín que había sido preparado exclusivamente para la ocasión, era bastante hermoso, había un pequeño estanque, y muchas luces, el altar estaba decorado con rosas blancas y el pasillo hcia el tenia una pulcra alfonbra en color dorado, al llegar ahí ya todos los asistentes estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

-Severus tranquilo- Dijo Dumbledore al notar los nervios de el

-Albus, no es un sueño verdad-

-No hijo mío, no es un sueño- Severus se coloco en el altar, junto a él estaba Harry, la expresión en la cara del profesor era nervio puro, el sol estaba cayendo y se escondía por las colinas, de repente se escucho la marcha nupcial anunciando la llegada de la novia.

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo del brazo de sus padre, ella lucia un lindo vestido strapless, en color blanco obviamente, tenia finos cristales esparcidos por el simulando pequeños copos de nieve, el velo caía con elegancia por sus finas facciones el peinado era simple, estaba recogido en una coleta y enmarcado por un flequillo, la tiara que su mama le había dado, era el complemento ideal, en cuanto al maquillaje este era muy natural y se hacia acompañar por un lindo ramo de rosas blancas.

Severus pensó ver a un ángel, pero no, era Hermione, su Hermione

-Papa, ese es Severus?- pregunto la chica que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara

-Si nena, el es Severus-

Sevy estaba también espectacular, el llevaba un traje completamente negro, el chaleco y la corbata eran de color verde esmeralda, además tenia el cabello peinado hacia atrás se veía realmente sexy.

El camino hacia el altar les fue eterno a ambos una vez que Hermione llego Severus le sonrio y la tomo del brazo

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo y ella solo lo miro, se veía radiante, Albus hizo un ademan con la mano y los novios tomaron asiento

Dumbledore comenzó con un pequeño discurso sobre la importancia del matrimonio y del vinculo del verdadero amor, ahora Severus y Hermione se levantaron y juntaron sus manos de esa manera dijeron sus votos.

-Yo Severus Snape Prince, te juro a ti Hermione Jean Granger quererte por toda la eternidad, darte cada respiración a ti, siempre estar contigo, en las buenas y las malas, que no sean muchas espero- Hermione se rio ante esa pequeña broma- Pero sobre todo, dedicar todos mis días a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo-

Eso lo dijo mientras ponía un anillo de oro en el dedo de la castaña, ahora fue el turno de Hermione

-Yo Hermione Jean Granger quiero decirte a ti Severus Snape Prince que te amo con la intensidad de mil soles, que eres por lo único que despierto todos los días y que agradezco a la vida por haberme puesto en peligro este año, ya que gracias a eso te enamoraste de mi, prometo estar contigo por la eternidad, hasta que mi cuerpo de su último aliento de vida el cual solo será para ti-

Terminando de decir esto Dumbledore hizo que varias estrellas plateadas cayeran encima de ellos uniendo no solo sus vidas, sino también sus almas de por vida, terminando esto dijo

-Puedes besar a la novia- Severus sonrió y le levanto el velo a Hermione y de inmediato la beso con gran locura, todos gritaron y aplaudieron.

-Señoras y Señores- dijo Albus- tengo el honor de presentarles al señor y la señora Snape-

Todos aplaudieron a aventaron pétalos de rosas mientras los novios se besaban de nuevo, las chicas estaban hechas un mar de lagrimas y los muchachos sonreían.

Al instante los presentes tomaron sus asientos en las mesas se había adornado con telas blancas que daban la impresión de formar una carpa, las mesas tenían mantelería blanca, la vajilla por supuesto era de cristal, y los centro de mesa estaban hecho de rosas blancas y rosas con cristales que caían como una cascada.

-Felicidades Mione- Dijo Ginny al abrazar a sus amiga

-Gracias-

-Y felicidades a usted también profesor- la pelirroja le estiro la mano

-Dime Severus- Ginny al escuchar eso lo abrazo también

-Felicidades- se acerco Draco a la pareja

-Gracias Draco- respondió Hermy

-Cuidela mucho por favor- le dijo a su padrino

-Eso no lo tienes que decir- Severus beso a Hermione en el cuello

-Severus aquí no-

-No importa- Severus se detuvo y al oído le dijo- al fin te tendré en la luna de miel para mi solita, Draco escucho e interrumpió

-Hablando de luna de miel, tengan- dijo mientras le entregaba a Severus un sobre- considérenlo mi regalo de bodas- Severus lo abrió y se encontró con dos pasajes de avión para ir a Malibu de luna de miel con todo incluido.

-Creo que necesitas algo de color padrino- agrego

-Gracias- el profesor lo abrazo y le entrego los boletos a sus esposa la cual también agradeció

Los novios estaban muy solicitados esa noche, todos los llenaban de abrazos y felicitaciones,

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de todos, tomaron asiento en la mesa principal junto con Albus, Minerva Jean y John Granger, una vez que habían disfrutado de la cena Albus dijo

-Creo que es el momento para que la pareja haga su primer baile como marido y mujer. Severus volteo los ojos y dijo

-En verdad tengo que bailar- Hermione asintió

-Que le pasa profesor, tiene miedo- lo desafío

-Miedo?, yo?, ya verás – dijo y la saco a la pista de momento una canción empezaba a sonar

_Sueñas con un amor  
Puro, sin condición  
Fuerte, eterno como el sol  
Con el que se dibuja una pasión…_

-Ya ves, quien dijo que tenía miedo- le pregunto mientras la acercaba mas a él

-Nadie, te amo- y la canción seguía, de repente las luces bajaron y un humo invadió la pista

_Sueñas con un amor  
Limpio, con devoción  
Libre, sacar las alas del corazón  
Volar a dónde anida la pasión…_

-Que linda canción- dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba de su esposo y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.

De lejos los presentes observaban el baile, esta ves era lento y bastante personal, pero sin dejar de lado la pasión que caracterizaba a la pareja.

_La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad…_

-Se llama, pasión es de una cantante muggle llamada Sara Brightman

-Si la conozco, mis padres me llevaron uno de sus conciertos

_La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve a toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Más allá donde se oculta el sol  
Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad  
Son dos almas que se unen llegando así a la eternidad…  
_Ambos bailaban lentamente, en ese momento todos desaparecieron era el mejor baile de toda su vida  
_Nunca te faltará  
Alguien en quien confiar_

Un ángel que de la mano te llevará  
A descubrir un mundo de pasión…

-Hermione- dijo Severus alzando la barbilla de la chica

-mmh, que paso- pregunto aun ensoñada

_La pasión, es como un viento inquieto_

_Que se convierte en libertad_

_Es saber que hay alguien más que vive_

_Deseando poderte encontrar_

_Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad_

_Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas_

_Convertir un sueño en realidad…_

-Gracias, por salvarme, y por hacerme ver la vida de otra forma y por ayudarme a que me diera cuante que podría tener una segunda oportunidad - la chica sonrió y se acerco a el para besarlo

_La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa_

_Que mueve toda la creación_

_Es saber que alguien te está esperando_

_Más allá donde se oculta el sol_

_Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad_

_De tus labios escuchar el verbo amar…_

-Déjalo atrás, el pasado ya no importa, solo piensa en el futuro, lo que antes hayas hecho o dicho ya no cuenta- Severus la beso intensamente y por primera vez deseo que nadie estuviera ahí.

_Vives con un amor_

_Fuerte y sin condición_

_Libre y ponerle alas al corazón_

_Libre y ponerle alas al corazón_

_Volar a donde anida la pasión…_

La canción termino y todos aplaudieron y otra canción empezó para dar inicio a la fiesta, los presentes la llenaron de inmediato.

Mientras todos estaban en la fiesta Ginny y Harry se escabullían por los jardines cosa que Hermione y Severus vieron.

-Sera mejor que no los molestemos- dijo Hermy

-Tienes razón, no queremos arruinar la sorpresa de Potter-

-A que te refieres- pregunto la castaña

-Yo? a nada, ven vamos- la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista para seguir bailando

-Ginny?- pregunto Harry

-Dime-

- Sabes, me he puesto a pensar-

-Si? y acerca de que- pregunto menor de los Weasley

-Bueno… veras… - Harry estaba muy nervioso se arrodillo y le dijo a Ginny

- Ginny Weasley, serias mi esposa- La pelirroja se abalanzo sobre Harry y le planto un beso en respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.

Cuando regresaron de nuevo la fiesta Harry se encargo de anunciar su compromiso con la chica, todos se emocionaron en especial Hermione, así pues Nynphadora anuncio su embarazo cosa que al parecer solo ella sabía por que cuando dijo que Remus y ella serian papas el podre lobito casi se ahoga con su trago.

Aun con todo y el susto se emociono dando saltos por todas partes y repitiendo que iba a convertirse en padre, la fiesta termino alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y todos se dispusieron a ir a dormir, en especial Sevy y Hermy que al día siguiente partirían directo a su luna de miel

Era de día, los primeros rayos de la mañana se filtraban por las habitaciones de Snape.

-Buenos días señora Snape- dijo el jugando con los rizos de sus esposa

-Buenos días amor mío-

-Que tal dormiste-

-Creí que todo era un sueño- Severus sonrió

-Pues si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca-

Ese día Severus y Hermione partían directo a Malibu donde permanecerían una semana, después de eso se irían a recorrer el mundo en una luna de miel que duraría aproximadamente un mes, Albus, Minerva los Señores Granger, Harry y Ginny los acompañaron a la estación del expreso que los llevaría a Londres y de ahí, al paraíso.

-Cuídate mucho hija, escríbenos- Lo hare mama Hermione abrazo a sus papas

-Te confiamos a nuestro mayor tesoro- Dijo Mr. Granger

-No se preocupe, con mi vida la protegeré- Severus se despidió igual

-Te estaremos esperando- dijo Dumbledore, Severus lo abrazo junto con Minerva y le dijo

-Muchas gracias Albus- antes de subir al tren Dumbledore lo detuvo y le dijo

-Severus, recuerda que la vida no se mide por el número de veces que respiramos, sino por los momentos que nos dejan sin aliento- Severus sonrió y subió al tren junto con la castaña.

**HOLA QUE TAL, ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DE LA BODA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO, TAMBIEN LES DEJO EL EPILOGO PARA QUE SEPAN QUE PASO CON ESTA HERMOSA PAREJA.**

**SNAPLY **Severus, creo que ya lo encontré jiji espero te agrade el capitulo y me alegro que lo hayas podido leer

**SAILOR MERCURI** hola chica, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no es que espié a mis vecinos, es que leo demasiado, además de ver mucha televisión, creo que por eso el nivel de detalle, pero creo que es bueno detallar, bueno eso creo verdad, saludos y gracias por escribir en cada capítulo, de verdad aprecio lo que me decías en los reviews espero que comentes mi siguiente fic jiji

**PINEAPPLE X** me alegra que te hayas reído leyéndolo, y sobre que tu hermana te miraba como si estuviese loca al momento de reírte, no te preocupes, mi papa me miraba igual al momento en el que lo escribía, mil saludos

**EYDREN SNAPE** Pues ya ves, de repente las chicas nos ponemos así al ver a nuestro chico en un estado digamos poco conveniente, suerte en todo, disfruta el capítulo final y el epilogo BYE

**MINERVA 91** nena mil gracias por seguir esta historia y por tus reviews en cada capítulo, me ayudaste bastante para encaminar la historia y darle forma, en cuanto a todo lo demás como ves Bellatrix se murió wi! Voldemort también y mi lindo Sevy se caso con Herms. Y en algo pienso como tú, el día que me case no quiero a Sirius cerca de mi futuro esposo ni de broma, muchas gracias por todo y espero que este no sea un adiós, sino un hasta pronto.

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO EL CUAL DEDICO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA FRANCISCO JAVIER, GRACIAS AMOR POR TODOS LOS MOMENTOS JUNTOS**


	21. Epilogo

EPILOGO

El último mes se había pasado de manera muy rápida, los recién casados llegaban al siguiente dia, y en la madriguera les preparaban una reunión de bienvenida

-Draco, tu puedes dormir en la habitación de Ron junto con Harry- dijo Molly mientras saludaba al rubiecito

-Gracias- contesto, de repente Harry y Ron lo saludaron

-Hola Draco-

-Hola Harry, como estas?-

-Bien, bastante emocionado-

-Y no es para tanto, mañana llegan por fin-

En la acogedora casa se hospedaron Dumbledore, Minerva, Draco, Remus, Tonks, Sirius y Luna, aproximadamente como a las seis de la tarde tocaron la puerta

-Ya llegaron- grito Ginny

Todos corrieron a la entrada a recibir a Hermione y a Severus, al abrir la puerta, la feliz pareja entro, Hermione había madurado y se veía más hermosa que nunca, Severus al contrario rejuveneció y tenía ese semblante tranquilo y feliz, pasaron a la sala donde los recibieron con abrazos y besos.

La hora de la cena llego y todos se sentaron

-Y dinos Severus, como se la pasaron- pregunto Remus

-Muy bien, nos divertimos mucho-

-Malibu esta precioso, gracias Draco- agradeció Hermione

-No es nada-

-Y bien, de que nos hemos perdido en nuestra ausencia-

-Bueno…- dijo Albus- les presento al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijo mientras levantaba a Severus de su lugar.

-Per…Albus.. y pociones – pregunto

-Bueno, tengo un candidato en mente pero aun no le pregunto-

-Y quien es, si se puede saber- dijo el ex mortifago, Albus se volteo a donde Hermione y le pregunto

-Sra. Snape, le gustaría asumir el puesto de profesora de pociones?- Hermione asintió

-Maravilloso- exclamo el director

Diciendo esto todos se dispusieron a comer, ya habiendo terminado el señor Weasley les sirvió una copa de Whisky de fuego

Les ofreció una copa a los asistentes

-Yo no, gracias- dijo Hermione rechazando la copa

-Pero Herms, a ti te gusta el Whisky de fuego – dijo Ron pero Severus le respondió

-No sea estúpido Weasley, no ve que en sus estado no puede beber- Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos y vieron a Hermione, la cual solo se sonrojo

-Hermione, no me digas que?..- pregunto Ginny

-Así es- corroboro la castaña

-Voy a ser tía- grito la pelirroja y abrazo a Hermione

-Cuidado!- grito Snape impidiendo el abrazo- no ve que la puede lastimar-

-Vamos Severus, no seas así- dijo Remus

-por fin hijo, me vas a hacer abuelo- dijo Dumbledore abrazando y besando al profesor que aunque se comportaba diferente no dejaba de ser reservado

-Y cuanto tienes Herms – pregunto Minerva

-Tres semanas, ayer me lo confirmaron- dijo la castaña agarrando de la mano a Severus

-Un bebe en Hogwarts, eso es esplendido- las chicas lloraron y los muchachos felicitaron a Severus

-Vas a ser papa, puedes creerlo?- pregunto Draco

-No, aun no lo creo, Draco?- le dijo

-Si- contesto

-Quisieras ser el padrino de nuestro hijo- le pregunto mientras jalaba a Hermione a su lado

-Seria un verdadero honor-

Hermione lo abrazo y rompió en llanto, en ese momento Severus la observo, tan linda, tan radiante, sin duda no era un sueño, ella era sus esposa y pronto le daría a su primogénito, el heredero de todo, su legado pero sobre todo la prueba del amor sublime que sentía por aquella castaña que un día encontró en el baño de los prefectos tomando un baño. El corazón de Severus dejo entre ver sus sentimientos, poder unirse a la mujer que le había hecho volver a la vida, y ser feliz por fin, era la indicada, sin duda alguna. Después de todo era lo que su corazón deseaba, era _**El deseo del corazón **_

_**FIN**_

**QUE TAL, BUENO, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORES PERO SOBRE TODO MIL GRACIAS A MIS TRES LECTORAS CONSTANTES, EYDREN SNAPE MINERVA91 Y SAILOR MERCURI, A LOS DEMAS LECTORES LES MANDO UN ABRAZO Y TODO MI AGRADECIMIENTO. **

**RECUERDEN, ESPERO QUE PUEDAN LEER MI SIGUIENTE FIC EL CUAL LO EMPEZARE EN UNOS DIAS, EL TITULO AUN NO LO DEFINO, PERO SI LA TRAMA, Y ADIVINEN QUE SERA OTRO HERMS-SEVY. AUNQUE VEAN A INTERFERIR SIRIUS Y REMUS Y QUIZA, SI ME SIENTO DE HUMOR LUCIUS MALFOY**

**GRACIAS POR TODO XOXO CUIDENSE **


End file.
